Why Not ask the Akatsuki?
by Yaku Leslie-Draco Drespeire
Summary: Ask the Akatsuki questions! im gonna rate this M due to hidan and his well known cursing....i think he's gonna get edited out of the american-dub series somehow cause of that.....
1. Chapter 1

**Random crap befor i start, no i dont own naruto, thats Masashi Kishimoto's job anyway as you could guess this is where you can ask you're favorite akatsuki members personal questions or just random crap you've been wondering...oh and... so you cant sue me even further, Cursing due to hidan. and yea...random crap REVIEW! I NEED QUESTIONS**

* * *

Me- okay then where's my tea? What we're starting?! Oh …… (looks at you people) oh hi sorry about that anyway, It has been decided that I am going to forcibly make the akatsuki (points at the ten cloaked persons) answer your questions.

Pein- How are YOU going to force US to do anything? (skeptical look)

Me- cause If you haven't noticed you're not in the real world right now. You're in my world so what I say goes, and by my world I don't mean earth. I mean like the tsukiyomi, but not all red and crap…..oh and cause I am YAKU-SAMA HEAR ME RAWRZ! (RAWRZ)

Pein- ok…(backs away)

Deidara- you're a strange one.

Me- So says the trans.

Deidara- I AM NOT!

Hidan- everyone knows you fucking are admit it.

Itachi- exactly.

Deidara- ITACHI YOU SHOULD BE THE LAST TO TALK!

Itachi- Listen little-

Me- STOPPIT! (walks in the middle of them all) I NEED YOU GUYS ALIVE FOR THE PEOPLE WITH QUESTIONS!

Akatsuki-……..

Me- (thinking) I made them shut up…I must be magical…(out loud) Anyway! If you have questions post! Or review watever its called. But I have one request of your questions

of course put who the question is to

just to put it out there you can ask more than one person a question

I would like it greatly if the showing of who the question is directed at either looks like, Name: question, or Name- question, basically separate the question and name by colon or dash please

And…..that's all….


	2. Professor Deisan and bunnies

YOSH! I HAVE A REVIEW! anyway until I may happen to maybe get lots of reviews ill just work with what I have.

* * *

Me- Ohh! Reviews!

Itachi- oh great….

Me- (opens letter with review in it) Hey Itachi! It's for you and Dei-san!

Itachi- hmph.

From Chelsea1337 we have :

Can you tell Itachi that I think he is a retard/emo/gaywad/idiot/emotionless  
pit!

And I want to ask Dei-kun if he ever cosidered running away from the akatsuki  
after being forced in by itachi!

-cough-itachi's a bastard-cough

Itachi- (eyebrow twitch) I AM NOT GAY, IM NOT EMO AND IM A GENIUS DAMNIT SO-!

Me- no killing writers (flicks his forehead)… I see it in your eye…… anyway Deidara what do you have to say?

Deidara- I did once consider running away (sitting like he's on a talk show holding coffe), But then I figured out Itachi's weakness…. And hey how wouldn't it be fun to torture him? Un.

Itachi- if you- AH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Deidara- ( throws Bunnies at Itachi) BOMBARDMENT! Un!

Everyone- (sweatdrop and thinks) he had to say something with bomb in it….

Itachi- (fallen out of chair doing a dramatic dying scene) bleh….

Me- Deidara? Where did you get those bunnies from?

Deidara- I'm ninja don't ask questions. un

Me- ah that does explain it all doesn't it?

Sasori- How did you figure out that Itachi doesn't like bunnies?

Deidara- well It's very simple Sasori-Dana, un (all of a sudden in professors outfit) Itachi is emo, (points at chibi Itachi chalk board drawing) and thus all sad and emo and other crap, (draws a little rain cloud over his head) and so the opposite is usually scary to things, (draws fire running from water) and bunnies are all happy and cute and cuddly, unlike Itachi demonstration please! Un!

Tobi- (goes to poke Itachi)

Itachi- NO TOUCHY DAMNIT! (dodges poke and stands in a corner)

Sasori- Ah…

Kisame- ohh! Ohh! Oooh! Teacher! (rapidly waves hand in the air)

Deidara- yes? Un.

Kisame- how does poking Itachi-san prove he wouldn't be cuddly?

Deidara- Lets see if someone would like to answer this question for me, as it is easy.

(hands go in the air)

Deidara- yes..ehh…. Leader-san (points to pein)

Pein- (reality check) I can answer the question later but first, one thing confuses me. (looks around) Why are we all in school uniforms and sitting in desks?

Deidara- ehh…

Me- sorry I had to, I mean Deidara looked like a teacher so…. (sigh) It just had to be done.

Deidara- would you like to actually answer the question now? Un.

Pein- (under his breath) you're all strange

Me- so says the piercinged man.

Pein- I'll ignore that. Anyway If Itachi will not let himself be touched he cant be cuddly as he cannot be cuddled.

Everyone except pein- (gasp)

Pein- …what did I do?

Hidan- I know I did not just fucking hear what I fucking think I fucking did…..

Kakuzu- O.o

Me- O.O Im scared.

Tobi- YAY!

Pein- (confused) what?

Zetsu- you just…

Konan- Leader–san I never thought it would happen….

Kisame-….

Sasori- Leader just said cuddly….

Pein- ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE ALL SURPRISED ABOUT?!

(all the school-theme dissapears)

Deidara- aww… I liked being in charge…un..TTTT

Pein- (takes a deep breath) why does this surprise you so damn much?

(the rest of the akatsuki are still in shock)

Me- I guess I'll say it, You saying cuddly is like Itachi bleaching his hair blonde.

Pein- when you put it like that.

Me- Now then I kind of agree with Pein on this one. GET SERIOUS WILL YOU!

The rest of the akatsuki- fine

* * *

Well the chapter was short. Itachi is a bastard and so doesn't get to talk...much... but anyway I hope that it was entertaining for Chelsea1337. THANKS FOR READING!


	3. Brain soap please!

Woo! New chapter!damn i say woo a lot... ….ive got nothing to say..so yeah BEGIN!

Cept for the fact that I am referring to myself as yaku from now on.

* * *

Yaku- Before I completely start this question session I would like to yet again thank chelsea for helping me getting started on reviews and now!

This is from chelsea:

Hey itachi you are gay because kisame seems to be the only one you have a  
true convorsation with so you must be gay Muhahahaha!

Deidara your my fav. I scratched my sis and made her bleed because she said  
you were a girl!

Itachi I have one thing to say...Deidara is supposed to be a lower rank then  
you but he already caught a jinchurikki and you havent! plus he did it on his  
own and you had help and you still didnt catch naruto! your just pothetic!  
Plus sasuke kills or so ive heard!

Deidara I will avenge you because sasuke drove you into self destruct!ARG!

cough-itachi owns a teddy bear-cough

Oh ya and call me chelsea not chelsea1337 i sound like a robot like that!

Deidara rocks dont worry im not one of those creepy fangirls that try to  
have sexual contact with you 24/7! So dont get scared of me!

ART IS A BANG!

Itachi you still and always will be a coward!

Itachi- I-

Yaku- before you start.. hey you're not in the corner anymore. Well anyway I would like to say if I am correct yes Sasuke does kill Itachi, and Dei-san blows himself up ….. I wont say anymore but the points is I BROUGHT ALL THE AKATSUKI BACK FOR YOU PEOPLE TO TORTURE THEM WITH QUESTIONS ARE I JUST WONDERFUL?!

Akatsuki- ……yeah……just wonderful….

Yaku- pft. Anyway Itachi I'll let you speak this time.

Itachi- A) I am not gay B) I KILLED GAARA SO HA! But then he got brought back to life….. C) I WAS TIRED THAT DAY! Oh and D) Don't bring fluffy-kins into this! Damnit…I just admitted it.

Hidan- wait I thought you were gay, why the hell arent you gay, cause otherwise you're a girl.

Itachi- What?

Kakuzu- Yeah Itachi you must be a girl then.

Itachi- I'd like to know why.

Tobi- I think I'll let Pein-Sama say it, you're not allowed to hurt him. And because Tobi's a good boy

Yaku- yes you are Tobi (pats him on the head)

Pein- We walked into you're room one day and there was A) blood on your bed and B) blood on a pair of boxers laying in the floor.

Itachi- how would that show that….. I DO NOT HAVE A PERIOD!

Deidara- (low) well you sure do pms a lot un.

Hidan- well than its settled you're gay damnit.

Itachi- IM NOT GAY AND HOW DOES THAT SHOW THAT IM GAY?

Kisame- hey I'm the other accused im staying out of this.

Sasori- well shark skin.

Itachi- what?

Zetsu- Shark skin cuts things, its rough.

Kisame- (Shocked) I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ALL THINKING AND ITS NOT TRUE!

Konan- the evidence is un-deniable

Itachi- WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT?!

Deidara- YOU IDIOT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU GETTING ASS-RAPED BY KISAME! UN!

Itachi- (Speachless)….

Kisame- RUN! WE NEED TO RUN! THEY FOUND OUT COME ON! (runs off without Itachi)

Yaku- hm. I don't know where he's going but the less people talking the better I guess.

Itachi- (shouting to Kisame …if he can hear him) YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT CAUSE NOW THEY KNOW! BASTARD!

Everyone besides itachi- I wish I had brain soap…….to scrub this image from my mind

Yaku- HA! I HAVE BRAIN SOAP! (shoves soap in zetsu's ear)

Zetsu Black side(if you don't know who he is im not being racist just so u know)- WHY DID YOU JUST STICK A BAR OF SOAP IN MY EAR IT HURTS!

Zetsu white half- yes but it is brain soap and now the image is fading thank you Yaku.

Zetsu BH- HOW CAN YOU THANK HER SHE JUST STUCK SOAP IN OUR EAR!

(they continue to quarrel amongst himself)

Yaku- two down. Don't worry they'll come back.

Itachi-(passed out by now)

Yaku- never mind, that's three. ANYWAY!! (throws brain soap water at everyone)

Akatsuki- (blink blink)

Yaku- don't act stunned youre cleaned of the image now.

Akatsuki- what image.

Yaku- good. Itachi's part is getting too long and he cant argue about fluffy-kins cause he's passed out right now. So ill carry that over into the next chapter anyway, Deidara go now!

Deidara- heh? Oh. I Love you're undying support! I feel so loved (wipes tear from eye). And IM NOT A GIRL! Im glad you know that though. I feel like such a disappointment though.. I don't have much to say. Just don't ever steal Mr. Fuzzy flower. (stares in both directions while clutching something)

* * *

Alas It is me that should be the disappointment my ideas are running out I think its cause I have a headache. Oh well I will post for those that like my fanfics!


	4. SPLINTERS!

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!! FOURTH CHAPTER! WITH A REVIEW FROM A FRIEND!! though I didn't figure it out untill the mr.fuzzyflower comment oh well ill explain at the end for those of you that read these.

* * *

Yaku- well lets do a recap, Itachi's passed out, Kisame ran away…somewhere, Zetsu is arguing amongst himself, and none of the akatsuki members remember the Kisame and Itachi ass-rape image.

Konan- I didn't need to remember that……

Hidan- (makes a gagging motion)

Kakuzu- (arm falls off) damnit…. (puts it back on)

Pein- (looks apathetic)

Zetsu- (quiet now)

Itachi- (unconscious still)

Tobi- (looks as if he has been corrupted)

Deidara- nasty un.

Sasori- That's worse than….eh..nevermind

Pein- tell-

Yaku- QUESTIONS TIME! THIS ONES FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM drum roll please (drum roll)

A FRIEND!

YourOverlordAndMaster-

haha!  
Deidara- Can you please tell us the story about Mr. Fuzzyflower? (hohoho like  
i don't already know) Now that we know about Itachi and Kisame, please feel  
free to come forward about any other pareings..can be yaoi or whatever. We  
will exacpt you anyway.. which reminds me...  
pein- If you were gay...That'd be ok...I mean 'cuz hey! I'd like you anyway.

Come on Konan i know you wanna join in. Oh and sasori.. you might wanna give  
some back to deidara... he kinda doesn't have any more...

I am not a stalker... WHAT?

Hidan- what the hell?

Pein- what?

Konan- what?

Zetsu- what?

Kakuzu- what?

Tobi- what?

Deidara- what?

Sasori- what?

Yaku- no!

Akatsuki- what?!

Yaku- exactly

Deidara- (over-looking the review) I WILL NEVER SPAEK OF MR. FUZZYFLOWER!

Yaku- then I guess I have to….

Deidara- how could you know about Mr. Fuzzyflower?

Yaku- because im awsome like that…. (takes a deep breath then speaks quickly) You seeee…. Mr. Fuzzyflower is dei-sans white teddy bear, with green eyes and a red bow around its neck, and he sleeps with it every night, hides it either a) in his cloak or b) under the mattress. Phew.

Deidara- O.o how did you…… know about-

Pein- (snicker snicker)

Hidan- I almost cant fucking believe this……(trying not to laugh)

Kakuzu- (omgroflmaololtd)

Konan- All the more black mail I can use. (evil grin)

Itachi- (wakes up then dies)

Tobi- Tobi is a good boy and wont laugh at my deidara-sempai

Zetsu- (both halves) (blink blink lol)

Sasori- and after all this time I didn't know and I've been in his room for hours before (sigh)

The rest of the akatsuki- Wait what?

Sasori- I eh….

Deidara- SASORI HOW DARE YOU!

Sasori- I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!

Deidara- but you know how perverted they all are.

Tobi- NO TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! (covers ears and runs to the corner) lalalalalala….

Yaku- :D I KNEW IT!! BEING WEIRD AND PERY PAYS OFF!! I WAS RIGHT!!11

Zetsu- about what?

Yaku- SPLINTERS!!1

Sasori & Deidara- (gives her a what have you been smoking look)

Hidan- what the hell are you talking about?

Yaku- GAY ASS-RAPE DAMNIT!

Pein- how does that relate?

Yaku- SASORI IS A PUPPET!!111 SO DEIDARA GETS SPLINTERS!

Pein- I KNEW IT!

Konan- great now what is it?

Pein- DEIDARA I KNEW YOU AND ITACHI WERE BOTH CHEATING ON ME!

Deidara- wait.. Itachi? TECHNICALLY YOUR CHEATING ON ME TOO!

Kisame- (from the distance) ITACHI YOU BASTARD!

Itachi- (shouts back) SHUT UP! AT LEAST PEIN'S NORMAL!

Sasori- yeah piercinged orange-haired freak, real normal.

Pein- SHUT THE HELL UP!!1

Yaku- YEAH SASORI DON'T TALK ABOUT PEIN THAT WAY I PLAN ON COS-PLAYING AS HIM! And my friends going to be Deidara under a contract but I'll say no more.

Pein- your going to cos-play as me? (blink blink) why?

Yaku- because I like you and your awesome…

Pein- I'm glad you think so, and what is this contract you speak of with your friend?

Yaku- eh..nothing anywayyyyyyyy moving on. (mischievously) Hey Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and (shouts) KISAME!.

Those listed- what?

Yaku- Konan join in.

IF YOU WERE GAY!

Konan- DANANANANANANA!

Yaku- THAT'D BE OKAY!

Konan- DANANANANANANA!

Yaku- I MEAN CAUSE HEY!

Yaku & Konan- I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY!

BECAUSE YOU SEE! IF IT WERE MEEEEEEEE!

I WOULD FEEL FREE TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY!

But im not gay.

The accused- STOP IT!

Yaku- IF YOU WERE QUEER!

Konan- DANANANANANANA!

Yaku- I'D STILL BE HERE!

YEAR AFTER YEAR!

Konan- BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR TO ME (points to Pein)

Yaku & Konan- AND I KNOW THAT YOU!!

WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO!

The accused- I don't think so….

Yaku & Konan- IF I TOLD YOU TODAY HEY! GUESS WHAT IM GAY!

But im not gay.

Konan- IM HAPPY! JUST BEING WITH YOU!

SO WHAT SHOULD IT MATTER TO ME WHAT YOU DO IN BED WITH GUYS?!

Yaku- (pushes Pein and Deidara into a kiss) SEXY! :P

Sasori- STOP THE MUSIC!

(record scratch)

Konan- eh it was getting long anyway.

Hidan- Kakuzu gouge my eyes out…..

Kakuzu- gouge mine out first… with a rusty spork

Hidan- -- theres no damn such thing as a metal spork.

Kakuzu- true…

Tobi- TTTT Leader-sama and Deidara-sempai are scaring me.

Zetsu- You're all strange….

Itachi- so says the schizo plant freak.

Zetsu- (glare) what was that gay-man?

Itachi- you heard me pansy…..

(the arguing of zetsu and Itachi commences and the throwing of many objects such as chairs, lamps, toasters, hairbrushes, face paint, coffe, and other such miscellaneous things)

Sasori- NOOOOOOO! MY COFFE!!1!!11!!1111!!eleven!! (Leaps into the dust cloud of a war zone)

Yaku- damn… Itachi said a really stupid pun.

Tobi- what was it?

Yaku- calling Zetsu a pansy.

Tobi- I see.

Yaku- anyway……….. I think this chapter is pretty much over.

Pein- (standing behind me looking deadly) not yet it isn't

Yaku-…..please don't kill me… I didn't mean to try and control your mind…….and make u seem gay…. Im sorr-

Pein- (still looking deadly and takes a step forward)

Yaku- NOOOOOOO!

Pein-?

Yaku- (runs behind him and jumps on his back) PIGGY BACK RIDE!

Pein- No. (sits down)

Yaku- im not letting go (holds on tight) BYE NOW!!

* * *

Anyway about that Mr. Fuzzyflower thing here's what I was talking about in a random rp a friend and I did….. dei-san had a teddy and yea…


	5. Oh you shall never know JELLO!

TS BEEN SO LONG SINCE A REVIEW….actually I cheated a friend and I were talking and I said that I would only answer in story form…:P or did i??

* * *

Yaku- Shweet! A review now then. (climbs off pein to get it)

Pein- thank you.

(all fighting stops for the review and everyone stares at yaku)

YourOverlordAndMaster

... one question that popped into my mind... Does Itachi eat guinea pigs? And  
why did Pein have the hatred of the gasp lemon! dunndunndunn. And where  
infact is pein-sama's bedroom?

(btw i have been in your hideout the entire time... mufufufu. TRY AND FIND  
ME!) pokes eveyone in the back all at the same time! I WIN!!

Pein- (smirk) You will never know where my room is…. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yaku- YES! RUTSUMI BROKE IN!!

Akatsuki- Who?

Yaku- My friend (shifty eyes)

Itachi- I do not eat guinea pigs.

Yaku- how do we know?

Zetsu- I saw him eat a guinea pig….

Itachi- no you didn't.

Zetsu- yes I did…oh wait..that was me…

Itachi- I told you.

Konan- Wait a minute...

All- ...yes?

Konan- Where is your room Pein not even i know that?

Pein- (shifty eyes) Nowhere yet everywhere something yet nothing at all...

Itachi- -- thats not possible.

Pein- yeah it is.

Itachi- no it isnt.

Pein- yes.

Itachi- No.

Pein- yes.

Itachi- No.

Pein- yes.

Itachi- No.

Pein- yes.

Itachi- No.

Pein- yes.

Itachi- No.

Pein- No.

Itachi- Yes.

Pein- I WIN!

Zetsu- Why are you so spazzy?! _Good to see you're happy._

Deidara & Sasori- why indeed? (strokes chin)

Konan- (smacks forehead)

Hidan- why the hell are you all idiots.

Kakuzu- could i make money form this?

Yaku- yes why are you all idiots.

Tobi- im not.

Deidara- Yes you are Tobi.

Yaku- okay….. anyways…pein….what about lemons?

Pein- (eyebrow twitch) evil…..evil..EVIL…LEMONS!

Yaku- care to share?

Pein- They're just evil because, you shouldn't trust the 60's.

Yaku- ah u did wat I did then?

Pein- probobly….they leave chemical scars….

Tobi- (sneaking up behind pein with something behind his back)

Pein- Tobi…what do you have?

Konan- (runs behind Tobi and grabs it then pours the lemon pudding on Pein's head)

Pein-(silent)…………(blink blink) you all die now…… (Pulls a tray of cherry jello from nowhere)

Kisame- (appears again) NOOOOOOOOOOO! (runs around in circles then falls after being hit by something)

Itachi- did Kisame just get hit with jello?

-and so it all begins-

Pein- who's next?

Konan- (edging away then breaks into a run)

Pein- HEAT-SEEKING JELLO BITCH!

Jello- (flying after Konan)

Konan- NOOOOO! I'VE BEEN HIT! Bleh (falls dramatically)

Pein- TOBI!

Tobi- TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!

Pein-NO YOU ARENT! (turns all chibi and rawr and rapid fire jello throw at Tobi)BWAHAHAHAHA!

Tobi- (looks at Yaku) go on without me. (dies)

Yaku- (falls to knee's) NOOOOOOOOOOO! Pein you die now!

Pein-sure.

Yaku- YARRRRRRRRRRR! (squeezes lemon in his eye) REVENGE DAMNIT!!11

Pein- (falls to the ground) OWWWWWWWWWWW! DAMNIT, SHIT, FUCK, (CONTINUE SWEAR CHAIN)

Tobi-…thank you Yaku-sama but you didn't have to go that far.

Yaku- yes I did, because he lacks exactly what his name is. (smirk)

Tobi- (confused)

Itachi- ?

Kisame- (dead)

Hidan- what the hell?

Yaku- you'll understand in time.

* * *

ARGHHHHHHHH! I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH OF AN IDEA (BLOWS BRAINS AGAINST THE CEILING) that's better now then……short yes I know. Bye now!


	6. I LIKE EM SCRAMBLED!

One of my favorite numbers…SIX! I HAVE TO MAKE THIS A GOOD CHAPTER!!1RAWRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!11!!1!!ONE!!ELEVEN!

* * *

Yaku- I feel like making this interesting but that shall happen later and-

Pein- I hate you. (seethe eyes still burn seethe)

Yaku- back to-

Tobi- WHAT DID YOU MEAN?!1

Yaku- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

Tobi- (shrivel)

Sasori- Yes what do you mean. (still stroking chin)

Yaku- STOP THAT! (hits him on the head with paper fan)

Sasori- ow…. (rubs head)

Tobi- well (un-shrivel) last chapter you said Pein-san lacks what his name is.

Hidan- DAMNIT TOBI!

Kakuzu- (gasp)

Zetsu- (chuckle)

Sasori- wow.

Itachi- hm.

Pein- I still hate you all.

Konan- OMG.

Kisame-….

Deidara- I knew it would happen some day…un.

Tobi- w-what did I do?

Everyone (cept Pein cause he's being emo and mad at everyone)-Tobi's a bad boy.

Tobi- NO IM NOT!

Yaku- yes you are, I knew it would happen someday, you broke the fourth law.

Tobi- what's the fourth law?

Yaku- the thing where characters acknowledge that they're in a story or tv show or something.

Tobi- (turns all chibi and runs around)NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yaku- and what I meant about the Pein thing is that his name is an adjetive you know pein pain pein pain…….its kinda fun to say for no reason..

All else- Ahh.

Yaku- now then to what this chapter is for, this ones frooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmm……….

From- Camine Munei

Fun fun fun...(I put in spoilers, just a warning)

Deidara, C-can I hug you? You're like, my idol! And thanks for informing us  
of Itachi's weakness. Hehehe

Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori, What do you think about being paired with  
Sakura? (me personally, it makes me cringe for the most part.)

Tobi, you remind me of my sister.

Oh, and... ATTACK FLOPSY, MY PRETTY! -throws stuffed rabbit at Itachi-  
MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tobi- (stops running) eh..thanks? (commences running) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Deidara- yes you can, I would love a hug (hugs Camine Munei) oh and always obliged to help the torment of the Uchiha. (bows)

Itachi- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (gets hit in the face with rabbit then runs around in circles)

Yaku- Itachi stop running theres still questions to be asked.

Itachi- (stops)

Yaku- wait a minute… (sets the Stuffed rabbit so its sitting on Itachi's head…..scrambling his brains) So what do you three think about being paired with the weak pink haired bitch girl that I hate? I think its disgusting and not many things disgust me you could ask caroline.

Sasori- I agree with Camine Munei (twitch twitch cringe cringe)

Deidara- ehh… not my type thank you very much….exscuse me (runs off to a bathroom somewhere to puke in)

Yaku-…Itachi…you there? There was a question.

Itachi- (stands there head tilted stupidly)

Pein- let me try.

Yaku- I thought you hated me.

Pein- I got over it..now then. ITACHI!!

Itachi-hm?

Yaku- the question.

Itachi- Fac me cocleario vomere.

Akatsuki- what?

Itachi- Fac me cocleario vomere!

Aktsuki- eh…

Yaku- IT'S LATIN!!1 YES!! I KNEW IT WOULD WORK!

Kisame- what did u do to him?

Konan- I'd love to know as well.

Pein-…why is he speaking latin?

Yaku- the bunny is now scrambling his brains and so for the time being he will talk in Latin and most of it probobly wont make sense. Except this one did.

Pein- it does doesn't it.

Yaku-….You join in with the others and asking yet u know latin?

Pein- I didn't know that's what he was speaking at the time.

Yaku- I don't think many languages say Fac me cocleario vomere!

Pein-……screw u I feel like translating.

Konan- do tell.

Pein- he says gag me with a spoon.

Yaku-…hmm…must not be working well enough that one made sense.

Zetsu- How does that make sense?! _Well she has got a point._

Yaku- It shows his detest doesn't it? Anyway anything else you'd like to say about anything weasle?

Itachi- (thinks) Utinam barbari saptium proprium tuum invadant! (Points angerly at everyone)

Pein & yaku- I'd rather they didn't.

The rest- what?

Itachi- Utinam barbari saptium proprium tuum invadant!

Pein- May barbarians invade your personal space!

Konan- WHY?

Pein- no that's what he said.

Konan- oh.

Yaku- I wanna translate this'll be fun! OK break time lets have conversations with Itachi and see what happens…

Deidara- So Itachi……. Is that rabbit on your head scary? Un.

Itachi- Te audire no possum. Musa sapientum fixa est in aure.

Yaku- (following him as his new translator) I cant hear you I have a banana in my ear.

Kisame- you must have scrambled his brains pretty well to get him to say something stupid like that.

Yaku- I try.

Itachi- (Points at kisame) Antiquis temporibus, nati tibi similes in rupibus vntosissimis exponebantur ad necem.

Yaku- In the good old days, children like you were left to perish on windswept crags.

Kisame- (whimper) you're so mean!! (runs off to a corner)

Sasori- Speaking of old…… where did my antique puppet go that you asked to see that one day? It was my favorite.

Yaku- (cough cough) Pediophiliac (cough cough)

Sasori- I'll pretend like I didn't hear that…. But anyway…..where is it.

Itachi- (in a guessing tone) Um… Canis meus id comedit?

Yaku- My dog ate it?

Kakuzu- …Oh and form that time a few days ago… NO I WILL NOT GIVE YOU MY MONEY!

Itachi- (oh really look) Catapultam habeo,Isi pecuniam omnem mihi dabis, ad caput tuum saxum immane! (dramatically)

Yaku- (In the same dramatic way) I have a catapult, Give me all the money. Or I WILL FLING AN ENOURMOUS ROCK AT YOUR HEAD!(points at Kakuzu)

Kakuzu- (Backs away from the man standing next to the catapult)

Catapult- (poof)

Pein- You're all idiots.

Itachi- Credo nos in fluctu eodem esse.

Yaku- I think we're on the same wavelength.

Itachi- (turns around suddenly) Demum, veniunt porci!

Yaku- AT LAST, HERE COME THE PIGS!…..

Zetsu- Pigs? What? (turns around)

(Pigs come stampeding toward them)

Hidan- Do you think pigs will count as a sacrifice?

Zetsu- EAT!

Yaku- who knows…if not doesn't matter do it anyway go.

(Zetsu and Hidan run off toward the pigs)

Itachi- (directed to the two) Sit vis nobiscum.

Yaku- May the force be with you. YAY ITACHI'S A DORK!

Itachi- (glare) Vescere bracis meis.

Yaku- I'd rather not eat your shorts…..i didn't know you ever wore shorts.

Itachi- I don't.

Everyone- (stops and stares at Itachi)

Kisame- Wait.

Konan- Weren't

Pein- your

Kakuzu- brains

Zetsu- (with a pig in his mouth) scrambled

Tobi- so you

Sasori-spoke

Deidara- in, un.

Hidan- fucking latin?

Yaku- yeah werent they?

Itachi- (smirk) Vah! Denuone Latine loquebar? Me ineptum. Interdum modo elabitur.

Yaku- (mouth agape) you… fucking..

Pein- Bastard.

Yaku- FUCK!

Pein- what?

Yaku-Oblitus sum perpolire clepsydras!

Pein-?

Yaku- sorry have to wrap this up bye for now! (runs off stage through a door then the lights go out leaving the akatsuki standing in the dark)

Hidan- what the hell did she just say?

Pein & Itachi- I forgot to polish the clocks….

(they all stand there dumbfounded in the dark)

* * *

Lemme tell you something the last thing Itachi said in latin means Oh! Was I speaking Latin again? Silly me. Sometimes it just sort of slips out. Well I think this is the longest chapter ive done so far…. Ehh anyway HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! It was fun to write….(shifty eyes) Utinam logica falsa tuam philosophiam totam suffodiant! In other words MAY FAULTY LOGI UNDERMINE YOUR ENTIRE PHILISOPHY! YES MAY MY STUPID LOGIC SECRETLY SCRAMBLE YOUR BRAINS!! But other wise…Cum catapulatae proscriptae erunt tum soli proscript catapultas habebunt. When catapults are outlawed, only outlaws will have catapults.

(I mean itachi has one it must be true.) and have a nice day or shall I say Die dulci fruere.


	7. CACTUS FISH!

Shweet I would like to welcome………….. CHAPTER 7! Im surprised I even got that far…(sweatdrop)

* * *

Yaku-….Damn Itachi…and his latin…(grumble) Anyways….Hello welcome to another torture- eh question session I'll get strait to it today. Oh and…. We have…A RETURN OF CHELSEA!!(confetti falls from nowhere)

Tobi- IT SPARKLES!!

Yaku- Tobi's a goodboy for observation skills (pats him on the head)

Tobi- :3

From Chelsea-

Well I will sorta comment and ask questions so here I go and call me Chelsea  
I hate the number part I shouldve made a name without numbers...anyway here I  
go--  
Itachi-DUDE YOU FLIPPIN SUCK AND YOU ARE SO GAY EVEN IF YOU DENY IT WE ALL  
KNOW ITS TRUE!MUHAHAHA!  
Deidara:I love you Deidara! can you please make Itachi explode or at least do  
something like hang pics. of Kisame all over his wall so it makes him look  
gay!  
Sasori:I really have no hate or love feelings on you but I wont be mean to  
you since your my friends favorite character.How do you make yourself a puppet  
god thats cyco work!  
Tobi:YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!YOU ARE A GOOD BOY!But most of my friend think your  
a goof ball...WELL I STILL LOVE YOU!-Hands him plate full of cookies and a  
glass of milk-  
Konon:Your cool but I wish Masashi Kishimito would put you in the series more  
I mean the only time ive seen you is when SASGAY forced Dei-kun to kill  
himself!STUPID EMO GAYWAD!!(Refering to SasGAY not you Konon)  
Zetsu:I think your kinda weird but thank you so much for saving  
"Tobi"-cough-Obito-cough from that rockfall! So I wont spary you with  
weed-killer  
Hidan:Dude you are so cool and I love your hair! I dont even care that you  
curse becuase I curse in my head(If I curse outloud Id be in a loonybin for  
what I say)all the time! Anyway can I worship Jashin-sama? Plus Kakuzu really  
needs to get over his stupid moneyproblem!  
Kakuzu:Heres a song based on you! I hate you-You hate me-Im gonna kill you  
cant you see-Hit you with a bat and if you dont die-Ill resort to my aliby!(I  
rpobably didnt spell that alst word right)Anyway Thats how much you suck!I  
just throw darts at pics of Itachi when I feel mad at him!  
Kisame:Your gay why dont you go try out for a JAWS film or something or maybe  
you could make yourself useful and get a real job other then making yourself  
look gay with Itachi!!  
Pein:CAN I JOIN THE AKATSUKI AND BE DEIDARA'S PARTNER PLEASE!Ill catch Naruto  
and bring him to the Akatsuki so you can have Kyuubi!SO PLEASE!Oh yeah and I  
can use so much against Naruto right know so he is so vunerable with me  
attacking him! I also have a white dragon demon that makes me immortal so I  
never die and I can make the dead come back to life without using chakra or  
killing myself!Oh yeah and I make kids at my school bleed so I really show no  
mercy on people exept for Deidara,Tobi and Hidan.SO PLEASE LET ME JOIN THE  
AKATSUKI!  
Well thats about it and Yaku please lock Itachi in a room with a very hyper  
Tobi and If I have already had you do this before just do it again its  
hilarious!

Itachi- You realise that has no affect on me anymore…and yes fine…I'll admit it….I'm gay. There.

Yaku-…you suck….that was no fun and too easy…….I will find a way to make this interesting….

Kisame-…he is?! I was just joking before…I better watch my ass….

Yaku- carry on later there are more ppl to answer so SHH!

Deidara- I love feeling loved !3 And yes….I'll see what I can do…mufufufufufu (scheming)un.

Sasori- (takes a deep breath)…..actually that's a good question…

Deidara- you mean you don't know?un.

Sasori- no.. I don't remember…DAMNIT! NOW I WANNA KNOW! (sits In the corner with a forbidden book)

Yaku-..okay then..

Tobi- YAY! Chelsea thinks Tobi's a good boy (gives you a hug) COOKIES!! (munch sip munch sip)

Yaku- (throws itachi in a closet and gently leads tobi to the same closet and locks the door)

Tobi- AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HYPPPPPPPPPERRRRRRRRRRRNEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Itachi- (sweatdrop) wonderful……

Yaku- well that's two less people….

Konan- I should get more lines……I need to take this up with the writer…..

Zetsu- YES! NO WEED KILLER! (HAPPY DANCE)

Yaku- (gasp and points) CHIBI ZETSU!

Hidan- hmmmm….that's right bastards im soooooo fucking loved. And yes, I believe you are worthy of Jashin-sama. And ive been trying to get rid of the money problem…..and yaku's been helping since she became a member.

Yaku- (walks off with some money bags stolen from kakuzu)

Pein- Since when has SHE become a member without my knowladge?

Yaku-…….since I took your position as leader-sama because im awsome…and and………YES! Chelsea you can join! You can help me rule these people! BWAHAHAHAHA! Oh and yes dei-san can be your partener.

Deidara- YES!! SOMEONE THAT LOVES ME WILL BE WITH ME ALL THE TIMEZ! UN.

Pein- SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU STOLEN MY POSITION?!

Yaku-……(shifty) a couple hours ago when I kicked you ass…….

Pein- Is that where that bruise came from?

Yaku- yes…yes it is…

Pein- and why don't I remember?

Yaku- because my self and Faleonse didn't want it to be…..

Pein-?

Yaku- speaking of Faleonse…CHELSEA YOU'RE AWSOME! CAUSE MY DEMON IS A BLACK DRAGON! AND WE CAN BE IMMORTAL TOGETHER! WE ROCK SO FUCKING MUCH! ……and mercy never came naturally to myself either….hmm….

Pein-…-- I was defeated by her?

Akatsuki- yes.

Pein-…(denial)

Yaku- well I've now achieved that anyway… here you go. (throws chelsea a cloak and ring)…oh I should be wearing mine shouldn't I?…(puts on cloak and wears a ring on her right thumb) there.

Zetsu-…when we all die I blame you yaku.

Yaku- (glare and then throws kunai near his head) what did you say?

Zetsu-….Yaku-sama….

Yaku- good! :D (superglues a pink flower to Zetsu's venus fly-trap) there.

Zetsu- WHAT IS THIS FOR?!

Yaku-…to make Kisame jealous…you see secretly he wants to be a big cactus with a pink flower on it.

Zetsu- IM NOT A CACTUS! (goes to take off flower)

Yaku- Take that off and pretty soon you'll have more needles in you than a cactus has on it.

Zetsu- (sweatdrop)

Yaku- good.

Kisame- why do I want to be a cactus…?

Yaku- caaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuusssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee………………(sings loudly) THE FLOWER SAID I WISH I WAS A TREE, THE TREE SAID I WISH I COULD BE, A DIFFERENT KIND OF TREE, THE CAT WISHED THAT IT WAS A BEE, THE TURTLE WISHED THAT IT COULD FLY, REALLY HIGH INTO THE SKY, OVER ROOF-TOPS, AND THEN DIVE DEEP INTO THE SEA, AND IN THE SEA THERE IS A FISH (POINTS AT KISAME) A FISH THAT HAS A SECRET WISH, A WISH TO BE A BIG CACTUS WITH A PINK FLOWER ON IT (POINTS T ZETSU), AND IN THE SEA THERE IS A FISH (POINTS AT KISAME) A FISH THAT HAS A SECRET WISH, A WISH TO BE A BIG CACTUS WITH A PINK FLOWER ON IT (POINTS T ZETSU)! I'm done.

Zetsu & Kisame- -- wow.

* * *

.GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! THIS CHAPTER WAS SOOOO SHORT BUT IT WAS SUCH A GOOD REVIEW AND I DIDN'T HAVE MANY IDEAS!! Oh well ill just come back ad make it better later….gah! I have 2 more reviews to get to sorry it took longer than usual to get this out. .


	8. special guest

…Im gonna try to take care of my review back up today…lets see…I now have 4 reviews to take care of including this one and not including chpt 7…..so…I might get three more chapters out today….well I don't have camp so if not…they'll be here soon.

* * *

Yaku- well now…this is odd…two chapters in one day..and I thought four was bad luck.

Tobi- LEMME OUT!(BANGS ON CLOSET DOOR)

Yaku- sorry tobi…. (lets him out)

Tobi- okay I managed to annoy Itachi.

Yaku- ok…. Lets just leave him in there he's not trying to get out..

Tobi- okay. Tobi's a good boy.

Yaku- yes you are you did what Yaku-sama asked. Anyway.. review time….from..DUNNN DUUNNN DUNNN RUSTUMI! On a friends name..with a friend…

From- Tsubasa No Kaze

holaz!!

this question is for itachi...  
what if... dramatic pause ...Sasuke wanted incest?! O

and for Tobi... another dramatic pause ...what if you're NOT a good boy?!

and rutsumi, dont kill my chicken!!

Itachi- (from in closet)…..I REFUSE TO ANSWER THAT…(TWITCH TWITCH CRINGE CRINGE) NASTY!

Tobi- (whimper whimper) but but..but…Tobi's a Good boy…. TTTT

Yaku- (gasp) NO RUTSUMI DON'T KILL HER CHICKEN!!(SNATCHES THE CHICKEN)…(clears throat) aside from that there will be a special apperance from…….

(spotlights shine on a curtain then the curtain reveals someone)

Pein- YOU WILL STILL NEVER FIND MY ROOM!

The rest of the akatsuki-...you mean...SHE'S HERE?

rutsumi- (from nowhere seen) mufufufufufufufufufufufufu!!

Yaku- RUTSUMI YOU CAN COME OUT!

rutsumi- (big entrace) TADA!!

Yaku- By the way do you want to join Ruts? I mean i made a limit of three so you would be the last...

rutsumi- hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... can i ask some questions?

Yaku- sure.

Rustumi-OK!!

Yaku- SHWEET! (throws cloak and ring at you)

Pein- ANOTHER ONE?! YOURE NOT EVEN TESTING THEM!...now she's sure to find my room...

Rutsumi- yay! (catches the ring but fall down from the cloak)

Yaku- FALEONSE! (faleonse catches rutsumi)

Rutsumi- ooh thank you!

Faleonse- (sets you upright) no problem.

Yaku- (calls Faleonse back)

Rutsumi- now to put...on...cloak... (has trouble and get tangled) HOW YOU DO WEAR THESE THINGS?? THEY'RE LIKE MAZES!!

Yaku-Rutsumi...its on backwards...opens side is the front (sweatdrop)

Rutsumi- uuuh...oh..didn't realize that bit...ooops (sweat drop)

Yaku- heh...

Hidan- And your fucking telling me SHE broke into the fucking hideout?

Rutsumi- Yep!! That's me!!

Hidan-(shakes head)

Kisame- Is it really that easy to break into that she could?

Pein- no.

Yaku-exactly! see Pein i gave her a test...and she passed

Rutsumi- (looks around) damn lost that chicken...where did it go?? Zetsu did you eat a chicken perhaps?

Pein- fine...ill give you that one.

Zetsu- nope.

Yaku- (holding something behind back)

Rutsumi-..Hmmmmmm...

Zetsu- And if you do kill it can I eat it when its dead?

Rutsumi- NO!! LINA THE CHIKEN IS MY FRIEND!!

Rutsumi- oh yea..I missed the qeustion...

Zetsu-...but tsubasa no hikari said dont kill my chicken...

Yaku- what question (still holding something behind back)

Rutsumi- yea so im not going to

Yaku- WHAT QUESTION?!

Rutsumi- wow... she doesn't even know the point of her won show... shakes head

Yaku- oh..those questions

Yaku- and its not a show. and didnt you and tsubasa no hikari review...werent those the questions? and heres your chicken (throws chicken at Rutsumi)

Rutsumi- LINA!! (catches chicken)

Tobi- Rutsumi CHAN!3

Yaku- you two should dance with the chicken.

Kakuzu-...you're all idiots...

(yaku sneaks by to burn money)

Rutsumi- why yes we are

Pein ∧ yaku- no we aren't.

Hidan- no I'm fucking not.

Zetsu- we aren't either.

Kakuzu- i get the point..fine Rutsumi and Tobi are

Rutsumi- ... well... fine

Rutsumi- and Itachi didn't say he wasn't...where is he anyway??

Yaku- (peeks into closet) in the closet.

Tobi- (Chuckle)heheheheh...HAHAHAHAHAH!

Kisame- what?

Rutsumi- ooooh... (glomp) HI DEI-SAN!!

Tobi-HAHAHA...I-I...ITACHI'S..HAHAHA! ...IN...THE CLOSET HAHAHA!

Yaku- Tobi's a bad boy!

Tobi- NO IM NOT!

Deidara- GAH! oh hi Rutsumi.3 Un.

Yaku- TOBI'S A BAD BOY!

Tobi- whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

Rutsumi- PIGGY BACK!! (Jumps onto Dei-san's back)

Yaku- you knew the other meaning of Itachi being in the closet.

Akatsuki- gasp

Tobi- but..but...he's already gay...TTTT (runs off to Rutsumi) RRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTSUUUUUUUUUUUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Deidara- (Falls over) HUMPH! next time tell me when you're gonna do that. Un.

Rutsumi-...sorry Dei-san (gets off his back)

Deidara-..its okay..now then tobi what do you want? Un.

Tobi-rutsumi!TTTT

Rutsumi- whats wrong??

Tobi- yaku-sama said that Tobi's a bad boy cause I laughed when she said Itachi was in the closet

Rutsumi-... wow... who knew

Tobi-what?

Rutsumi- Tobi might actually be a bad boy

Tobi-nooooooooooooo! no im not...TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!111 (continues yelling this)

Yaku- yep and he already broke the fourth law

Sasori-so Tobi might actually be a bad boy?

Pein- who knew

Zetsu-wow.

Itachi- Zzz..

Kisame- O.O

Deidara- yep. un.

Konan- I knew it.

Hidan-...

Kakuzu- moneeeeyyyyyyyy!

Yaku-..I guess we were kinda mean...Rutsumi you should dance with a chicken on your head so he'll dance with you.

Rutsmi- ok... puts Lina on head then starts doing the marcarena

Tobi- YAY! does the macarena)

Yaku- (wipes a fake tear from her eye) what a wonderful way to end a chapter.

Sasori- yea.

Yaku- oh well see ya next time!

(gets everyone to jump in line and they all do the macarena)

Rutusmi- BYYYYYYYYYYYYE!! (hand hand flipo hand flipa hand)

Pein- oh no you dont! (tries to run away)

yaku-gotacha! (drags him into the macarena-ness)

akatsumi 'cepyt pein-WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

* * *

Well this chapter was fun to do…cause………….I GOT TO DO IT OVER IM WITH MY FRIEND!!WOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	9. Bad boys watcha gonna do

….bleh…MOREBACK UP! At least its not by much…anyway hi…..im sorry…ive been lazy…but ill try to make up for it…..

* * *

Yaku- BEFORE ANYONE CAN SAY ANYTHING…REVIEW!

From: XxHell's HoundxX

Hi everyone...-looks bored-  
Itachi: They're being very rude to you...why do you take it? Why not just  
kill them? -says in an indifferent tone of voice-  
Diedara: I despise you!...and for no reason too... :3...Tu est fort! (Or in  
french you are fat!)  
Kakuzu: If you do my Geometry homework for me I'll pay you what ever you  
want!  
Pein:...-pokes- I poked you! X3  
Hidan: All hail the mighty Jashin! I swear a lot because of your influence!  
You should be proud! I just don't swear when I type on the computer though! Oh  
and I'm a fellow Jashinist!  
Bye everyone! Thats all I could think of for now!

Itachi- (from inside closet) If I killed them……I wouldn't have the amusement of their idiocy. Though it is always a possibility, as the only ones that aren't would be…..myself, Pein-sama, Konan, and…..no that's it.

Hidan- SINCE WHEN THE HELL HAVE I BEEN A FUCKING IDIOT!?

Itachi- Since I said so.

Hidan- (walks into the closet)

(fighting can be heard)

Yaku- I suppose I'll allow that.

Deidara- I AM NOT FAT! Though for some reason…..I like being despised….so thank you actually. Un.

Kakuzu-…….reallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?…..ALLL YOUR MONEY SHALL BE MINE BY THE TIME IM DONE WITH THIS! (starts your geometry homework)

Pein- (glare) don't touch me.

Yaku-….but you just look so cuddly…..(GLOMPZ!)

Pein- GAH! (Falls over)

Yaku- Mufufufufu…..you have just been glomped by Yaku-sama. (gets off him)

Pein- (gets back up)……..

Hidan- (jumps out of closet) HA! THERE ARE OTHERS BESIDES CHELSEA! BWAHAHAHAHA! WHAT NOW BITCHES! MY INFLUENCE IS SPREDING!

Yaku-….or is it my influence……as I curse as well…..BWAHAHAHAHA!…HIDAN YOU STOLE MY LINE! I ALWAYS SAY WHAT NOW BITCHES! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! (TACKLE!)

Hidan- RAWR! (fights with Yaku)

Tobi- (sulking in a corner) Tobi's a good boy (sniffle)

(gets dragged into fighting)

Tobi- DON'T FUCKING PUNCH ME!

(dead silence)

Konan- I'll say it again….i knew it.

Pein- humph…. Took long enough.

Yaku- YES!

Hidan-what the hell?

Kakuzu- NO INTERUPTIONS! (goes back to the homework)

Deidara- WHOA….Un.

Sasori- (stares)

Kisame- that's the third time this fanfic….

Itachi- (unfazed)

Zetsu- who knew….

(dust cloud clears Hidan and yaku are standing there staring at Tobi as is everyone else)

Tobi- THAT'S RIGHT BITCHEZ! BAD TOBI!

Yaku- I'll say it again YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! IT TOOK LONG ENOUGH DAMNIT!

Tobi- I just have a few things to say.

(everyone waits)

Tobi- down the line……Pein, GET RID OF YOUR FUCKING GOD COMPLEX!

Pein- I do not have a God complex. (pout)

Tobi- well he does. (points to one of the six pein's) Hidan, STOP BEING A WHINEY ASS BITCH! ALL YOU DO IS SAY FUCK THIS AND FUCK THAT AND THIS FUCKING SUCKS!

Hidan- WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!

Tobi- point proved. Konan,…..I don't have anything wrong with you.

Konan- Thank you.

Tobi- Kakuzu, STOP WITH THE DAMN MONEY OBSESSION! JUST BECAUSE A SODA IS OVER-PRICED BY ONE DAMN RYO DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU GO THIRSTY! GET OVER IT!

Kakuzu- You shall not affect me…I HAVE NO PROBLEM….moneyyyyyy….(finishes homework) there. (hands to XxHell's HoundxX)

Tobi- Kisame…. Why don't you do us all a favor, and accept the fact that you are a sholphinuna-fish, and not a shark person.

Kisame-….what the hell is a sholphinuna-fish?

Yaku- It's a shark-dolphin-tuna-fish, how much more obvious is it.

Kisame-…..

Tobi- Itachi….damnit. I don't know what to say to you. Just stop being so quiet.

Itachi-fair enough.

Tobi- Deidara, STOP PUSHING ME AROUND AND I DO NOT LIKE BEING SUFFOCATED!

Deidara- YOU BROUGHT THAT ON YOURSELF! UN!

Zetsu- It's true Tobi, strike Buddha three times and even he, will be angry.

Tobi- SHUT UP WITH YOUR FUCKING PROVERBS!

Zetsu- _NO WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!_

Tobi- and Sasori, YOU NEED TO GET OUT THERE AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT ALL THOSE FUCKING PAIRING OUT THERE BETWEEN YOU AND THAT WHINY-ASS PINK HAIRED GIRL!

Sasori- ….I suppose I agree.

Tobi&yaku&sasori- they're sickening. (gagging motion)

(Sasori leaves to go kill the Bastards that make those pairings.)

Tobi-AND YOU KNOW WHAT?……penis.

Yaku- THE PENIS GAME! PENIS!

Tobi- PENIS!

Yaku- PENIS!

Tobi-PENIS!

Yaku- PENIS!

Tobi- PENIS!

Sai- PENIS!

Yaku- PENIS!

Tobi- PENIS!

Sai- PENIS!

Yaku- PENIS!

Tobi- PENIS!

Sai- PENIS!

Yaku- PENIS!

Sai- Damn. I've been beat.

Tobi-….Fuck.

Yaku- THAT'S RIGHT I EVEN BEAT SAI!

Tobi- (goes back to good boyness)

Yaku- oh hello Tobi.

Tobi- Tobi's a goodboy. When did he get here? (points to Sai)

Sai-…I'll be leaving now….Penis. (disappears somewhere)

Well, I had to include the penis game…and Tobi being bad… I suppose I was bored…but it's true…..no one I know can beat me in the penis game…and my sister and I get to the same volume…….don't ask about sai….it just had to be done...damnit...on fanfic it wont do the font change...oh well just kno the font was supposed to get bigger


	10. special chapters deserve special endings

Well im back to three…. Oh well I suppose im loved.. ONWARD WITH THIS CHAPTER!…is this nine or ten though?

* * *

Yaku- Hello once again I would just like to clarify something, listen dudes, I don't hate Itachi, im not a homophobe I love gay people, and bi people most of my friends are bi, cause I say watever floats your boat, but about the hating itachi thing, when people put something in a question if I can drag it out I will, but I don't hate itachi, I don't love him either….and I could go into spoilers about why he really killed the clan…..not to test his skill…..but im not. Anyway now that ive said that, REVIEW TIME FROM A REPEAT OFFENDER!

From-Chelsea

Chelsea-san here! Yup im back sorry I love this fanfic! Ok so here is the  
comments and questions!

Itachi:I know you dont care about all I say about you so I just have to  
say...YOUR A FLIPPIN BAY BASTARD!

Deidara:Boombabe Im your partner! Hey if I keep Tobi under control can he  
stay on our team? Oh yeah and I wrote a song/poem about you! If you wanna here  
it just say so and ill give it to ya in my next review!

Sasori:You seem troubled so here Ill make up something about why you became a  
puppet--Um all the fangirls were so pretty to you so you made yourself a  
puppet so you wouldnt have any emotions!--There ya go now you have a reason!

Kisame:Dude you have better get a new partner if you dont want Itachi near  
your .

Hidan:WOOP! Ok when do I become a Jashin-sama worshipper? Oh yeah can i help  
with getting rid of Kakuzu's money prob?

Kakuzu:Starts distracting him while Hidan&Yaku runs off to bonfire with  
money WELL IM DONE BYE KAKUZU!

Zetsu:I like your wenus flytrap better...

Tobi:I love you TOBI!As in adorable way not i wanna make out way CHELSEA IS  
A GOOD GIRL!

Yaku:Thanks for putting me in the Akatsuki! Man this so rox! Yeah and my  
white dragon demon's name is Washu(Hehe it sounds like WATCHOO!)

Washu:DONT MAKE FUN OF ME YOU IGNROANT MORTAL!  
Me:Im IMmortal not Mortal you stupid dragon.  
Washu:Whatever!

All:I LUVS YOU ALL EXEPT FOR ITACHI AND KAKUZU!AND IM STARIGHT NOT GAY NO  
IDEAS!!

Itachi- If you meant to put gay, no im not, I just like screwing with your heads.

Yaku- (points) MIND RAPIST!

Deidara- hmmm. If he's not bothering me I suppose, let me ask Yaku. Un.

Yaku- hmm. Oh yeah, Tobi can be on the team too, I don't care

Deidara- guess it's okay then and I'd love to hear said poem, all art is intriguing. Un.

Tobi- YAY! TOBI GETS TO STAY WITH DEIDARA-SEMPAI! Oh and Tobi's a goodboy.

Sasori- I suppose that would work.

Yaku-THAT GAVE ME AN IDEA! CHELSEA YOU SPARKED WHAT COULD BE ANOTHER REASON! Okay so maybe you did it because you were kinda squeamish and the pairings between you and Sakura made you sick so yea like chelsea said so you don't have any emotion toward it so I doesn't make u feel sick.

Sasori-…….okay, that was long.

Kisame- I could…but he said he was just fucking with our heads…which I can believe, he's a mind-rapist….

Hidan- just pledge all your fucking loyalty to the all-mighty JASHIN-SAMA! And you can fucking start, and you have to curse damnit. OF COURSE YOU'RE WELCOME TO GET RID OF HIS FUCKING MONEY PROBLEM! ITS SOOOO DAMN ANNOYING!

Kakuzu- WHAT MONEY PROBLEM?! I DON'T HAVE A MONEY PROBLEM!!11 Huh? Oh hi Chelsea (looks at her)

Hidan &Yaku-Hehehehe (sneeks off with Kakuzu's money from the homework to burn it) NOW ITACHI!

Itachi- er?.. oh (does dragon flame juitsu)

(money burns to ashes in mid-air)

Kakuzu- (stops being distracted) I smell burned money…. (looks, sees moneys ashes falling to the ground) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Runs over, cries)

Hidan- Dude. What the fuck is wrong with you?

Kakuzu- IT'S DAMAGED BEYOND REPAIR!! (Weeps)

Hidan- (directed toward Pein) And he's supposed to be the stronger out of us two?

Pein- Well he was before.

Hidan- okay just had to make damn sure.

Yaku- MAKE DAMN SURE! BY TAKING BACK SUNDAY!! (sings)

Im gonna make damn sure, that you cant ever leave, no you wont ever get too far from me, you wont ever get too far from me, you wont ever get too far from me, YOU EVER GET TOO FAR! I JUST WANNA BREAK YOU DOWN SO BADLY, WELL I TRIP OVER EVERYTHING YOU SAY, I JUST WANNA BREAK YOU DOWN SO BADLY IN THE WORST WAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

(stops) okay im done.

Zetsu- okay then……Did you mean to put Venus? Or are you referring to my elbow?

Yaku- I don't know either…If you wanna clear that up sometime Chelsea I would appriciate it cause then I could edit…so yeah….

Tobi- . IM SOO LOVED!3 YES CHELSEA IS A GOOD GIRL AND TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Yaku- .

Yaku- SHWEET I GOT COMMENTS! I would like to say thank you Chelsea. And you're right it does sound like watchoo, And yeah we're both immortal get it right Washu…I think I had a similar conversation with Faleonse once actually…. XP

Faleonse- yes. Yes you did.

Yaku- what was it about anyway?

Faleonse- Something about why am I a dragon when my name has leo in it.

Yaku- oh yeah….wait that's not similar at all.

Faleonse- I suppose not.

Yaku- yeah. Well since I cant seem to be able to write at the moment…..TWO REVIEWS ONE CHAPTER! And its also from Chelsea…THEY'RE MATCHING REVIEWS! WOO! (confetti falls)

From- Chelsea

YEAH I AM SUCH A DEDICATED FAN!

Itachi:Sighs Your no fun at all Old Man...  
Deidara:Do fangirls that talk like you bug you? Oh yeah and ive said I loved  
you I think.. But This time when I say I love you I mean it not in the fangirl  
way I L-O-V-E You...Looks away blushing  
Sasori:No comment  
Hidan:GO JASHIN!Pulls lever and confeti falls everywhere  
Tobi:CHELSEA IS A GOOD GIRL!  
Pein:HAHA YOU GOT KICKED OUT OF YOUR RANK!  
Konon:Well are ya gonna follow Pein around or get over him and stay in  
Akatsuki?  
Kisame:SHAMU!  
Yaku:GO AKATSUKI!

Itachi- I'm only 20.

Deidara- Hmm. I've never really thought about it, I mean from the village everyone I talked to had an accent so I'd be used to it, so no they wouldn't…if you want to go ahead Un…….Wait you mean…./ and I thought I could avoid this……I LOVE YOU TOO! (kisses Chelsea on the cheek) well that shall do for now, humph, I guess I'm too smexy for my own good. Un.

Sasori-…..okay….

Hidan- DAMN RIGHT! THIS DESERVES A FUCKING CELEBRATION! THERE IS ANOTHER DAMN FOLLOWER IN THE AKATSUKI!….speaking of which…..Yaku you curse…care to join?

Yaku- just because I like to fucking curse does not fucking mean I want to join I AM NON-RELIGIOUS AND PROUD! And I'm immortal anyway so there's no point.

Hidan- hm. TOO FUCKING BAD FOR YOU! I CALL FOR A FUCKING CELEBRATION! SAKE! (pulls out various wines and sakes)

Yaku- I approve (grabs Blue wine cooler)

Konan- Hm? What do you mean get over him? There never was anything, and of course im staying otherwise I cant blackmail these idiots…. (moves to some unseen place in the room/area to record stuff)

Deidara- arent you underage Yaku?

Yaku- not where you come from, and besides one wine cooler isnt gonna get me drunk, they arent that strong. (drinks some)

Pein-…oh now that's wonderful….I don't really care It doesn't much matter, And besides that's less paper work for me. (grabs peach wine-cooler)

Kisame- (drunk) \\\\ IM NOT A FUCKING WHALE! IM A…IM-IM-I-IMA…what am I again?

Yaku- a Sholphinuna-fish.

Kisame- YEAH! IM A SHOL-SHOLP-SHOPHIN-NU-SHOLPHINUNA-FISH! Yeah.

Yaku- YEAH! GO US! WE ROCK! WE ARE THE AKATSUKI! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS NEEDS! STROBE LIGHTS! (sets off strobe lights and starts some techno)

Hidan- START! THE FUCKING RAVE BITCHEZ! (throws glowsticks)

Yaku- YESH!

(and thus everyone joins in and raves or dances which ever you prefer)

-next morning-

Hidan- (has a lampshade on his head) Dude…

Kakuzu- Dude….

Hidan- Dude…

Kakuzu- Dude….

Hidan- Dude…

Kakuzu- Dude….

Hidan- Dude…

Kisame- WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP! SOME OF US HAVE HANGOVERS! Oww… I just gave myself a head-ache (lays on the ground)

Kakuzu- Dude….

Hidan- I know Dude, Fucking wicked party.

Yaku- Kisame….i think you're the only one with a hangover…

Deidara- (sleep mumbling) Is it time to get up already? Five more minutes. Un. (motions hand which knocks over some cake that ands on his head) GAAAAAH! AHHHHHHHH! ATTACK OF THE EVIL CAKE MONSTER! (tastes some) hey its strawberry…Un.(resumes running and yelling)

Tobi- (somehow no hangover) LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO! (points at Deidara)

Pein- (asleep on the couch)

Zetsu- (somehow gotten stuck in the ceiling)

Sasori- (hiding somewhere)

Konan- (also hiding)

Itachi- (not in the closet)

* * *

Bleh no ideas………NOT FAIR! BUT I WILL GET RID OF REVIEW BACK UP…..and still chelsea did u mean The part of someones elbow or venus?…heh….…maybe my writing has something to do with the fact that it's 12:04 am….hmmm…..just maybe it does………well it was 12:04 am when I finished the stuff befor the drunk thing….after I added the drunk part..its now 12:36 am…..just incase you wanted to know for some reason….hehehe…lampshades…..and I could've said toga….TOGA!


	11. damn shortness

RAWR! 12:41 AM! LAST REVIEW AND THEN IM CLEAR TILL THE NEXT REVIEWER! SHWEET! But don't get me wrong I love getting reviews…I just get lazy sometimes and then I complain about back up.

* * *

(everything is magically cleaned up and everything's magically better hangovers cured)

Yaku- FUCKING SWEET! WE HAVE A NEW FACE AMOUNG REVIEWS!

From-brooklynz-evil-cookie

omg just had to send this in

pein- omg your awesome my parents hate u coz i wanna hav as many piercings as  
you  
tobi- ur a good boy  
hidan- jashinism forever your awesome  
zetsu- does that thing on ur head try to eat your hands when you wash your  
hair  
itachi- be gay and proud. i aint gay only bi but we still gotta stand up to  
those stick-up the homophobes  
dei and sas- u guys rock. art forever  
konan- i like paper too i set it on fire  
kakuzu- ill give you £500 to set ino on fire

byezz

Pein- I'm hated and loved at the same time. Just a tip though, ear piercings are easy to do yourself…..don't try the others on your own though……I should know……it hurt for months….

Yaku- EVIL-COOKIE YOU ROCK! I always wanted bridge piercings and at the moment I have 12 ear piercings. GO US!

Tobi- Tobi Is a good boy .

Hidan- I AM FUCKING AWSOME! ALL HAIL JASHIN-SAMA!

Zetsu- actually once I was in the shower and……

Yaku- we don't want to know about you in the shower.

Zetsu- ITS NOT LIKE THAT!

Yaku- oh okay.

Zetsu- anyway, I was in the shower and it tried to eat the soap.

Konan- so that was that thud I heard.

Zetsu- yeah I fell over, anyway that wasn't what I was actually going to say, no it doesn't try to eat my hands…..but I know it would like to…….

Itachi- what do you mean?

Zetsu- it has a mind of its own.

Yaku- hey I have a question.

Zetsu- yeah?

Yaku- How do you even fit yourself in the shower with that thing on your head?

Zetsu-…..(thinks)…I don't know. (ponders this)

Pein- It's just another anime factor.

Yaku- yeah.

Itachi- …like I said last chapter…. Im not gay…I will admit to being a mind-rapist though…….

Deidara- ART IS A BANG! UN!

Sasori- (makes some puppets dance around) Thank you.3

Konan- ah. Well im glad you like to do that…I guess.

Yaku- I like setting things on fire….are you a pyro-maniac? I am..but not in the extreme way of burning a house down...i like flash paper its fun, and candles, and fireworks, and…..other flamable stuff.

Kakuzu- hey ill do it for free for once. (shoves ino into a huge iron stove disturbingly similar to the one sweeny todd shoved misses Lovett into)

Yaku- hey…burning people I don't like….nice.

Kakuzu- I trust no one has a problem with that?

Pein- no.

Konan- why would I?

Hidan- you did us all a fucking favor.

Deidara- no more stupid stories about her being my long lost sister.

Sasori- another annoyance is now gone.

Itachi- even if it did help my brother…she was annoying.

Tobi- Tobi's a good boy and has no comment.

Kisame- hm.

Zetsu- Can I eat her before she completely burns….?

Kakuzu- sure.

Zetsu- (opens oven eats ino) mmmmm toasty…….is this what toast is like?

Yaku- I wouldn't know I've never had cooked human.

* * *

I didn't have many idea for drag outs….ill probably redo this chapter later….anyway goodbye and good night…oh and now it's 1:04 am…. Just saying for no apparent reason..im bored…and I probably wont fall asleep im wide awake …oh and if I get any reviews from july 10'th to the 13'th im gonna be at a reunion so if I don't write chapters right away…ITS NOT LAZYNESS! So yeah…tommarow till Sunday….im gone…and probably wont have acess to a computer….though I think the hotel has one..im not sure…….


	12. Prelude to T or D And other things

Well ive got another review…..its so weird tho cause I feel like nothingness today……like apathy but not in a depressing way…its strange……and anyway..yeah tomarrow i leave so...i wont be bac for another four or five days after tommarow...so if back up laziness occurs...its cause im gone...

* * *

Yaku- well I would like to say that….CHELSEA WINS THE CONTEST!

Deidara- what contest? Un.

Yaku- the one of most reviews…..I made it up but anyway yeah Chelsea you win…Tobi would you care to do the honors….oh and you too Dei-san.

Tobi & Deidara- Right.

Tobi- (pulls lever more confetti falls…it sparkles)

Deidara- KATSU! (Makes a bomb fireworks thing)

Yaku- now that we have had a celebration…here's Chelsea!

IM BACK! Ill reveiew every time you make a new chapter so youll probably  
never run out of ideas! LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE THAT GAME IS SO FUN! Plus ill  
comment and such.

Yaku:Awsome party! It rocked!

Itachi:MIND-RAPIST RUN AWAY!hides behind Dei-kun

Deidara:Aww really you love me? Ok here is the poem: The art he makes is made  
of clay. Screw you if you laugh at him. I hope Itachi falls(Dies) to him.  
Again screw you if you laugh at him! Art is a bang. Puppets are so gay. And  
Weasels suck eggs again and agian! I know kinda stupid but it was a poem none  
the less.

Hidan:WOOHOO JASHIN ROX!

Kakuzu:Get over it you crybaby gorw up money isnt everything!

Konon:BLACKMAIL IS FUN!

Pein:Wait so your a member or are you leaving the AKatsuki

Fleonse:Um i think thats how you spell your name..Well your a cool demon wait  
are you a demon I cant remember

Zetsu:Yes I ment Venus sorry I had alot of typing errors

Tobi:Are you like immune to getting drunk?

Yaku:ILL REVIEW AGAIN! MAKE YOUR CHAPTERS FASTER CUZ I CHECK EVERYDAY!

From:  
Chelsea your most current writer and awsome Akatsuki member! But your better  
since your leader.:)

Yaku- well then for the sake of next time everyone choose your side.

Konan- truth.

Deidara- Truth.

Pein- dare.

Hidan- Dare.

Kakuzu-Dare.

Zetsu-Truth.

Tobi-…….Truth.

Kisame- Truth.

Itachi- Dare.

Sasori- Truth.

Yaku- well there you have it. Any reviewers….take your pick they've said weather they want truth or dare…let your imaginations wander a bit….And Chelsea You're right this should be fun….AND THAT WAS A KICK-ASS PARTY!

Itachi- NOT A MIND RAPIST! .

Deidara- you can hide from him as long as you like chel-san. Un. (stands guard in front of you)

Sasori- I though you liked my puppets……..

Itachi-…what?

Yaku- Did you read **As You Like It**?…..and I qoute "I can suck melancholy out of a song like a weasel sucks eggs."

Deidara- even if you think It's suckish, I like the fact that you thought of me. Un. /

Hidan- HELL YEAHZ!!

Kakuzu- But- But…..money makes the world go ' round…..

Yaku- Wrong…..People like you make money make the world go round'.

Kakuzu-…not true.

Yaku- uh-huh

Kakuzu- nuh-uh

Yaku- uh-huh

Kakuzu- nuh-uh

Yaku- uh-huh

Kakuzu- nuh-uh

Yaku- yes.

Kakuzu-no.

Yaku- yes.

Kakuzu-no.

Yaku- yes.

Kakuzu-no.

Yaku- no.

Kakuzu- yes.

Yaku- I WIN!

Kakuzu- wait..I mean no.

Yaku- too late.

Konan- It is isn't it? (uploading stuff from last night)

Yaku- oh..that's youtube gold my friend.

Konan- yes. Yes it is.

Pein- I'm staying, I want to see what Yaku ends up doing.

Faleonse- Yes I am a demon….and a black dragon demon at that……

Yaku- Yes you are.

Faleonse- I am.

Yaku- I know.

Faleonse- I know you know.

Yaku- I know you know that I know.

Faleonse- I know that you know that I know that you know.

Yaku- I know that you know that I know that you know that I know.

Tobi- (raises hand) Tobi knows.

Yaku- I know that Tobi knows that You know that I know that you know that I know.

Faleonse- I know that Tobi knows that I know that you know that-

Deidara- I know that Faleonse knows that I know that Tobi knows that yaku knows that Faleonse knows that you know that she knows that It knows.

Yaku- Well put.

Deidara- I Know.

Zetsu- Let me respond! _No let me answer it! _(QUARRLES AMOUNGST HIMSELF)

Yaku- why don't you both say it.

Zetsu- I'm glad you like it.

Yaku- you were arguing over that sentence?

Zetsu- (shifty eyes) maybe.

Tobi- Tobi's a good boy and doesn't drink….

Yaku- and that's what you call last night…..

Tobi-…..but I don't get drunk I just laugh….A LOT.

Yaku- you still get drunk you just laugh easily so its more like….you're stoned.

Tobi-…Tobi's a good boy…

Yaku- (evil smile) just keep thinking that. BWAHAHAHAHA!

Tobi- …………...……………

Yaku- SHWEET! I AM THOUGHT TO BE AWSOME!….we could always be the same level of awesome, then we both win. And you get bumped up the awesome scale that I just created. Bleh . I'll try to not be lazy.

* * *

just another reminder inceas you didnt get the one at the top...TOMARROW I LEAVE FOR LIKE FOUR OR FIVE DAYS IM NOT BEING LAZY!

much love...and evil things,

yaku3 \/--\/


	13. To answer questions

well to answer questions that were in some reviews before I leave, I will have access to the internet to see my reviews while away but I wont have access to word…as the hotel I'm staying in has a computer..or at least last time it did….but I wouldn't trust writing while in there……oh and yea my quizilla is emosexysasuke for those who have asked….don't ask about the name….I like throwing people off.


	14. Truth or Dare BEGINS!

eh im back from the thing I was at…im so happy I only got one review….so all I have to do is take care of this one from before I left and the other one

* * *

Yaku- LET TRUTH OR DARE BEGIN!

OK HERE IS THE START OF TRUTH OR DARE!Pulls lever and confetti falls I LOVE  
LEVERS!

Konon:Do you like like Pein?  
Deidara:Do you deeply truly love me or are ya just saying that?  
Pein:I DARE YOU TO KISS KONON!  
Hidan:I dare you to worship Kami for a whole hour(I couldve made it a day but  
I luvs ya to much)  
Kakuzu:Burn all your money  
Zetsu:Did you wanna eat Tobi when you rescued him?  
Tobi:ARE YOU REALLY A GOOD BOY!?  
Kisame:Did your father a fish(Excuse my language)  
Itachi:GO BURN IN HELL WEASEL!  
Sasori:Do you like me or hate me?

Now for comments and such:

Yaku:Truth or dare is fun and the Akatsuki members get to dare me to!

Itachi:BURN IN HELL!

Deidara:I always think of you! In school I cant even look at my homework  
without bursting out laughing and yelling ART IS A BANG!

Pein:Did answer my question about staying in Akatsuki as a memeber?

Hidan:Want me to polish your frakin AWSOME sythe?

Kakuzu:DIE MONEY DIE!Burns all his money

Konon:Woohoo blackmail!

tobi:Well since you can only stay with me and Dei if I keep you under control  
be a good boy and sit in that chair quietlyPoints at chair

Kisame:Seafood is yucky so no worries about me trying to eat you!

Sasori:I like YOUR puppets I just dont like those puppets made of  
clothe.Those are the gay ones.

Yaku:Wait will you still be online while your gone? and do you have a  
quizilla?

Feleonese:DRAGON DEMONS ROCK! My demon is a girl if your a boy you to should  
hook up!

LETS ALL SING DUMM DIGGI DUMM BY TOYBOX! DUMM DIGGI DUMM DIGGI DIGGI DUMM IF  
YA WANNA HAVE FUN DO THE DIGGI DUMM!

Well im gonna wait in my room(in the Akatsuki)till you make the next chappter  
ill check on it later

Konan- No. Why does everyone ask me that? Is it because we're partners?

Yaku- Pretty much, all I know is I cant stand Konan Pein pairings.

Deidara- (pulls head into collar some to hide blush) I do.

Yaku- NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO MARRIAGE! COMMITMENT SUCKS! Which is why I don't have a boyfriend……But that's another subject.

Pein- (Blink Blink) What?

Yaku- She said kiss Konan.

Pein- no. She's my Subordinate

Yaku- pussy.

Pein- I am not.

Yaku- well you refused the dare…and going by the rules my friends and I use… that makes you a pussy….and I thought you didn't care about anything.

Pein- you people suck. Fine. (Goes over and kisses Konan on the cheek)

Yaku- I'm pretty sure Chelsea meant on the lips.

Pein- (Kisses her on the lips) Happy now? (stares at Yaku)

Yaku- Yes very.

Konan- For some reason, this doesn't affect me.

Hidan- OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZ! (Prays to God) IT BURNZ!!

Kakuzu- (while crying burns money) Goodbye my friend (puts money on a pyre)

Zetsu- No. he only had one eye……and he's too nice to eat….wouldn't taste very good.

Tobi-Yes and no…..I cant really give a strait answer its not possible.

Kisame- Actually I don't know.

Itachi- No can do.

Sasori-Why would I hate you? I like you as a friend.

Akatsuki- wait we get to dare you…?……well have to think of something suitable…..

Yaku- yeah you guys think about that but you have to answer questions too.

Akatsuki- okay.

Itachi-…..I don't feel like dying yet….so still, cant.

Deidara- YES! ART IS A BANG UN!

Sasori-…I like art….

Deidara- I LOVE ART! Un.

Yaku- I draw do I count?

Deidara- Yes. Un.

Yaku- I feel special. XP

Deidara &Sasori-…It's nice to have an artist as a leader.

Yaku- I don't think I count as an artist…I'm not professional…but I'm not beginner …so am I intermediate?

Deidara-…I don't know….anyway shall we?

Sasori- I think we should.

Yaku- Yes.

Deidara- on three then…1….2….3..!

Deidara & Sasori & Yaku- ART IS A BANG! (Un is added by Dei-san)

Pein- …..Wierdo's…….

Yaku- so says you.

Pein- You cant exactly talk either…..we look alike….

Yaku- JUST BECAUSE MY OC HAPPENS TO HAVE THE SAME PIERCINGS-! GAAAAAAAAAAH!

Pein-….whatever. Yes I did answer your question Chelsea, I'm staying.

Hidan- well. Sure, Why the fuck not. (gently hand you scythe and cleaner stuff.)

Yaku- Hey Hidan.

Hidan- what?

Yaku- I know a few songs you might like, all I know is I love them.

Hidan- and what the hell are they?

Yaku- well there's So the fuck what by Metallica And Shit Piss Fuck Cunt Cocksucker Motherfucker Tits By Blink 182.

Hidan- Intriguing. I want to Fucking hear them.

Yaku- Okay here. (tosses mp3)

Hidan- (listening to the things listed)

Pein-…….I heard Metallica mentioned.

Yaku- I know you did.

Pein-…(takes an earphone from Hidan) Gimme.

Hidan- Hey, man what the hell?

Pein- I'm Listening to Metallica.

Hidan- (glare)

Pein-(death glare)

Hidan- (whimper)

Yaku- are we glaring? Apparently in my old school most people were scared of me cause when im thinking it looks like I'm glaring, and when I actually glare I could kill with my stare.

Hidan & Pein- (death glare)

Yaku- ( death glare)

Pein & Hidan- (whimper)

Konan- YES I HAVE FOOTAGE OF PEIN WHIMPERING!

Yaku- your welcome.

Pein &Hidan- (sitting on the floor listening to Metallica and other stuff)

Kakuzu- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE MONEY I HID!

Konan- TO BLACKMAIL! (raises a wine glass)

Yaku- Blackmail! (raises wine glass)

(they toast)

Tobi- hehehehe, toast, hehehehe….

Yaku- yes Tobi Toast --

Tobi-…..Hehehehe, Okay. (goes to sit in the chair as directed by Chelsea-San)

Kisame-….I didn't assume you were going to. (sweatdrop)

Sasori- hmm. I can agree with you on that.

Yaku- I answered these in the thing I posted before I left.

Faleonse-…well I am a guy but….

Yaku- (whistle)

Faleonse- No cat calls please.

Yaku- but…..WE WILL HAVE A COUPLE!

Faleonse- I DON'T WANT TO BE COMITTED!

Yaku-….Chelsea we need to get these two together……..OMG! TOYBOX! I have another Idea.

(Turns on Stereo)

Stereo- I am a Superstar with a big big house, and a big big car, I am a superstar and I don't care who you are (keeps playing)

(everyone decides to dance and be an idiot)

Hidan- okay I've got it, Chelsea Next time you post we dare you, FUCKING DANCE WITH US!

Yaku- Well that concludes this! AND YES IM A DORK AND A GOOBER IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY FIGURED IT OUT! Even if usually I am serious in life…. (Walks down catwalk) Byze!

* * *

Well I like how this ended…hehehe Superstar makes me think of Misa from Death Note and that makes me remember how much I hate her……and that after Lite Dies she kills herself…which makes me happy…..anyway…RAWRZ!


	15. TD FROM OTHER COUNTRIES!

Eh..no note for now…

* * *

Yaku- REVIEWS!

Hidan- Damn is the party over?

Yaku- you guys can dance as much as you like….

From- YourOverlordAndMaster

WOO! I'M BACK AND IN A DIFFERENT COUNTRY!  
ok pein! you said dare. I dare you to...always say please and thank you..(not  
imagenitive but still)  
itachi! i dare you to... act like an ostrage and stick you head in the  
ground!!  
Zetsu! Tell us, were you born with that thing on your head?? I mean would  
that hurt your mum or something?  
konan! How long have you been filming these idiots?  
hidan! Don't curse!  
Tobi! Where is your other eye??  
sasori! Have you ever had a dog puppet?  
Kakuzu! can't think of anything so just... jump up and down like and idiot  
for the entire thing...  
Dei-san!! Can your hands speak?  
YAKU!! YOU DIDN'T PICK! grr... oh well pick next time and have them ask you!  
Also...hehehe... covers everyones heads with bags and ties them shut! BYE!

Yaku- YESSSSSSSS! OTHER COUNTRIES!

(everyone has a bag put on their head)

Yaku- HEY! RUTSUMI!

Pein-…..Damn you…..

Kakuzu-…could I sell this and get some money back?

Hidan- OH FUCKING NOZ, YOU DIDN'T!

Konan-…My bag is blue. .

Zetsu- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I CANT POLLINATE IF THE LITGHT CANT REACH ME!!(Runs around in circles then runs into the wall and falls) OOF!

Sasori-…hn….can I make puppets blindfolded? (takes a dead body from nowhere)

Yaku- (takes bag off her head) I see dead people O.o…SHWEET!….But it smells bad..stupid sensitive nose….

Pein-(takes bag off head) ….I'll say it again, Your weird.

Yaku- So says the piercingd one.

Pein- So says the other piercingd one that looks like my clone.

Yaku- so says…..the guy with six bodies.

Pein- so says the demon girl.

Yaku- so says….Damnit.. touché.

Pein- I win, I am leader-Sama I ALWAYS win.

Yaku- Actually I'm Leader-sama now.

Pein- I'm still leader-sama.

Yaku- no you aren't I out-rank you, I am stronger than you, thus I am Leader-Sama.

Pein- Why don't we find out?

Yaku- yes lets.

(they go off and fight in the back-ground)

Konan- (Takes bag off of head) I'm gonna go film Pein getting his ass-kicked. (walks off to film them)…but first..(turns on the music that's always played during the Naruto fight scene)

Sasori-….anyways..(does some stuff makes a puppet) YESH! (takes bag off of head)

Pein- (in the midst of fighting) ..okay fine then…

Itachi-…you cant be serious.

(everyone takes the bags off their heads and looks at Itachi…)

Konan- (pulls out another camera and points it toward Itachi) I have to get this.

Itachi-…..Do I really have to do this?

Pein- Hey I kissed Konan last time so Yes, Yes you do. (goes back to fighting)

Yaku- (while fighting) It's true.

Itachi-…this….will hurt…(somehow shoves head in the ground)……(from underground) Ow.

Konan- Heh. Gold. (still filming) well I suppose ill film what all of you do… (points camera to Zetsu)

Zetsu-..I have no Idea if I was or not, though I do remember having it when I was four….so Yeah probably, and it most likely did hurt her…..

Konan- (turns camera to herself) eh… if I add everything up… only around 22 days 47 hours 26 minutes and 57 seconds…. Or something close to it..and that's over the years…I only have the best footage.

Hidan- Da-…crap. Well now I have to not curse this freaking chapter..last time it was worshiping Kami now this…..DARNIT! FREAKING FRACK RAWR!

Konan- (giggle) That sounds sooo funny coming from you.

Sasori-…I did have a dog puppet once…Except I didn't kill a dog for it…I carved it…and…His name was sploosh….

Everyone- Sploosh? (fighting stops)

Sasori- (crosses his arms and gives a childish scowl) Yes Sploosh.

Everyone-….

Sasori- I was like 4 Okay?

Everyone- ooooh… (goes back to fighting)

Tobi- (sitting in chair)…Umm..I have two eyes I don't know what your talking about…..

Yaku- Yes but one of them isn't yours…(in the middle of dodging a punch)

Tobi-..fine it's with a friend. Tobi's a good Boy.

Kakuzu- (jumps)

Deidara- no sadly they cant…or at least I think so….(looks at hand-mouth)

Handmouth- (Bites Dei-san) Yes I can!

Deidara- OW! Whoa…hey I can make you talk…shweet! (stares at his hand like he's never seen it before)

Sasori-…(from a corner somewhere) heheheh, ventriloquist skills…and puppetry…

Konan- well that's all for these idiots… (puts second camera away)

Pein- (breathing deeply)

Yaku- You just don't go down do you?

(the other five of him are passed out while his main body stands)

Pein- no.

Yaku- I feel like cheating…You know I'll finally show you people what I mean when I say he lacks his name…

Pein-..oh no you don't.

Yaku- You know what you lack, (Kicks him in the nuts)

Pein-O.O (falls) Ow. (voice cracks)

Announcer voice from nowhere- K.O.

Yaku- I WIN!

Konan- that was better than what I thought would happened. (records Pein being on the ground..hehehe..in pain.)

Yaku- Well that concludes this..and Fine then Ruts. I choose dare…But I'll only let three people dare me. So get your reviews in fast!

* * *

Hehehehe I absoulutly love Pein…. In a he's my favorite character way. But I suppose he's sexy. Anyway…not much of a note bye!bwahahahaha ill say it again...DIE MISA DIE!


	16. HORSEY!

Well short reviews..so two..annnnd just to put it out there new faces for reviewing are excepted..i mean come on your making Rutsumi and Chelsea do all the work!XP

* * *

Pein-…Im hosting this time.

Deidara- NO I WANT TO! Un. (Pushes him out of the chair)

Yaku- ITS MY FANFIC! IM HOSTING!

Deidara & Pein-…okay….

Yaku- anyway……TWO REVIEWS! IT'S A SPECIAL CHAPTER!

From- YourOverlordAndMaster

WO YOU CHOOSE DARE!  
... mind goes blank dammit... hm... .  
...grr this isn't going in fast enough will it?.uh... JUMP ON PEINS BACK LIKE  
HORSEY!  
and kakuzu, you did jump around like an idiot.. .V.  
btw de-san, 3 u!! o.o

Yaku- yes! (jumps on Peins back and holds on) PIGGY BACK RIDE!

Pein- I thought I told you no.

Yaku- well I'm Leader-sama now…AND I SAY PIGGY-BACK RIDE!

Pein-..rawr…..

Yaku- I say rawr..now go!

Pein-.tch…(runs around with yaku on his back)

Kakuzu-…yes I did.

Deidara- / Its hard being this sexy. Un. (strikes a pose)

Pein & Yaku- Oh please.

Deidara- Fine shatter my dreams. Un.

Pein & Yaku- I will thank you.

Deidara- (fake sniffle and pout) your both mean. Un.

Pein & Yaku- . I know.

Yaku- Stop saying thing the same time I do.

Pein- only if you stop.

Yaku- deal. NOW ONWARD! ONWARD HORSEY!

Pein-…I'm not your-

Yaku- (takes out whip) (glare evil smirk)

Pein-….(sweatdrop)

Konan- Kinky….

Yaku &Pein- O/O SHUT UP!

Konan-…I see two Leader-san's blushing…

Yaku-….(pulls head into collar a bit)

Pein- (looks the other way)

Yaku- ….onward…

Pein- no.

Yaku- (cracks the whip) now.

Pein- O.O okay. (goes and runs around again)

Konan- (recording the whole thing)

Kakuzu- why does he listen to her?

Hidan- she has a fucking whip.

Kakuzu- but still.

Sasori-..yeah…

Hidan-..A whip.

Kakuzu- I don't see why he'd care. He usually wouldn't.

Sasori- he wouldn't would he.

Hidan- You're right..damn…

Deidara-…maybe Yaku is scary and we just haven't noticed.

Hidan-….you didn't see her glare then.

Tobi- Didn't Yaku-sama glare at you and Pein-san?

Hidan- oh yeah he was there too.

Kisame- Mystery solved.

Yaku- (still on Pein's back) NEXT REVIEW!

Pein- will you get off now? (stops)

Yaku- okay. (jumps off)

From- Chelsea

CHELSEA IS BACK IN THE HOUSE!

Yaku: Yes we must get our demons together...Wait wouldnt that make us gay if  
they are inside of usGags

Itachi:Omg your such a baby you brat

Deidara:LOLz im never getting married it sux

Hidan:MAN YOU DONT EVEN GOTTA DARE ME! STARTS DANCING HYPERLY

Tobi:Good boy now go fetch us something to drink

Rest:Just do something funny im going to my roomWalks to my room

Yaku-…we could just release our demons..you know like when faleonse caught Rutsumi..see? (releases Faleonse)

Faleonse- hi.

Yaku- cause I think that would work. (calls him back)

Itachi-…..Why am I being spoken to like a child now? And I have no idea what I did. Care to tell?

Deidara- YES! NO COMMITMENT!I LUVS U MOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE3

Tobi- OMG! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yaku- random…you should get their drink now.

Tobi- Okay Tobi's a good boy. (gets drinks)

Deidara-thanks. Un.

Pein-…I already gave her a piggy-back ride. (points to yaku)

Zetsu- (argues amongst himself about something) PINK! BLUE! PINK! BLUE!…

Kakuzu- (runs around shouting random sounds)

Hidan-……I'm too sexy for my shirt (strips)

Yaku- …..your cloak isn't much to take off…

Hidan- doesn't matter. (still stripping)

Sasori-…..(Sighs) I wish I was a real boy….

Yaku- (pops up behind him from nowhere) Pinocchio…

Sasori-…NNNNNNNNYYYYYYYAAAAAAA! XP (sticks tongue out at her)

Konan-…….I'm recording I don't have to.

Itachi- I still have a headache…no.

Kisame- SHAMU! (Flops around on the ground…being chibi)

Yaku-….well that ends that.

* * *

About the moo thing…when I put more….i noticed that most of it looked like moo…and yeah…that happened……RAWRZ! BYE!..AND MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.


	17. ATTACK OF THE MAGNET!

Well Lets see…… YES A NEW FACE!….well kind of…..as far as you know

* * *

Deidara-….I CANT BELIEVE IT. Un.

Naruto- BELIEVE IT! (then walks away)

Deidara- i'll say it again…...I CANT BELIEVE IT. Un.

Yaku- I know.

Deidara- Dude. Un.

Yaku- I know.

Deidara- DUDE! Un.

Yaku- I KNOW. It's awsome I ask for a new face for acting reviews…and I get one…btw Kagome-Loves-Kouga

Thank you for the reviews before supporting me, you are loved.

From- Kagome-Loves-Kouga

heheheh...MOO! XD

well, YO!

Kakuzu: here. (gives Twenty bucks in ones) I don't have space in my wallet.

Hidan: OOH! (glomps) ahem. sorry! well, sacrifice Kikiyo, PLEASE!

Konan: O!O!O! here's some tapes of Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi fun neh  
moments! (gives fifteen tapes) oh, and: (gives all the Resident Evils) they're  
SOO good! plus: you're AWESOME!... I'm npot evemn allowed to dye my hair  
BLACK, much less blue!

Yaku: hm... well, have you met Nolee? (points to green-eyed, brown furred cat  
holding kunai) uh... yeah. o.o' she can use kunai. please, noboidy make her  
mad!

Pein: you seriously lack what your name is. anyway, (throws super magnet of  
DOOM at him) oops. slipped. X heheheh...

Diedara: well, have you noticed that you look a bit like Ino, and have almost  
the same colour hair AND eyes as Naruto? really, it's pretty odd that I  
noticed...

Itachi: gawd, like my friend Erin says, 'why can'ty you go die in a ditch!?'  
really! okay, sorry for the rant. I think you're pretty awesome, and HAWT,  
(not as much as the other male Akatsuki, though!) but really... If I were  
Sasuke, I'd have already KILLED you by now! seriously, I get just WHY you  
killed the clan, and I understand, but... I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M SAYING THIS...  
I felt just a smidge of pity towards Sasuke-teme. O.O never again... didn't  
you hear what he did to Sakura? cruel!

Kisame: OOH! YOU'RE SO AWESOME! hehehe...well, have you ever gotten infected  
gills, or scale-rot, or the icky Ick, that fish get? really... I'd hope not!  
that stuff is NASTY!

Tobi: hehehe, TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! XD sorry, had to say that. so, have you  
bugged itachi much, Obit-I mean, Tobi? whoops, almost stumbled over my words,  
there!sorry, Obi-Tobi! whoops! well, have you seen Kakashi-sensei lately? i  
need tyo give him a Icha Icha... if you haven't, sorries!

Sasori: YAYS! ANOTHER REDHEAD LIKE ME! (huggles) anyway, well, remember  
Chiyo-Baa-Sama? I appreciate that she helped Gaara to live, although giving  
her life in the process, she was very brave. I'd be very proud to have  
Chiyo-Baa-Sama as a gramdmother, like you do... anyway, you used to have a  
real body, right? did you ever get those darned nasty tiny splinters that you  
can feel, but not get out? I have...ouch. I've also had a splinter go through  
the skin of three of my toes, but hey, that's another story. all you need to  
know was that it was very PAINFUL to get out.

Zetsu: aww! YOU'RE SO KAWAII! (huggles) anyway, your venus flytrap's pretty  
awesome... although, havent you ever leaned into a closet and got stuck, then  
had to have someone help you get outta there? or a locker? really, those  
things are stupid. you can't fit ALL your books, plus a backpack, plus  
whatever else crap you have... troublesome.

jeeze... Pein afraid of a WHIP? (shakes head) yeah, some Shinobi HE is.

COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! I made them myself... and if you don't have ONE, I will  
hunt you down. (evil grin, twenty kunai in hand, with poison) so, (smiles  
brightly) who wants a cookie? (holds out Tray of choco-chunk cookies)

Ja Ne, K.l.K

Kakuzu- YES!! MORE MONEY AND IT WAS FREE! NO WORK! THANK YOU GOD!

Hidan- JASHIN DAMNIT!

Kakuzu- Fine, THANK JASHIN!

Hidan- that better jackass.

Kakuzu- (mumble)

Hidan-..GAH!…(has been glomped)….I would be happy to kill kikiyo for you…I don't like her much either. If you exscuse me (wanders off to kill the undead)

Konan- …I love you. In a friendly way…. YOSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH! VIDEOS! BLACKMAIL BLACKMAIL (sings about backmail)

Yaku-….you have strict parents…my hairs neon orange right now so I can cos-play as Pein at ota-kon….my hair has also been black, green, midnight blue, purple, very light blonde almost white, blonde, and well orange……cept the blonde was always in preparation for like green or blue or watever…

Konan-…I was born like this…

Yaku- I know. Hehehe, three days grace…

Konan- pain?

Yaku- no born like this…..Its not what I took from you,

Konan- It's not what I stole,

Yaku- I was born like this

Yaku & Konan- LIKE THIS! (they go and sing somewhere)

Yaku- (from the random place) hello Nolee… I have a question about It's name……. Are you anti-lee? Not making fun of Nolee but it popped into my head…….YES MOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tobi- mooooooooooooooooooo! Tobi is a good boy….but no I haven't seen Kakashi lately…….I know you're doing that on purpose…..I like my secrets (mumbles something)

Pein- (twitch twitch) GAAAAAAAAAAH! DAMNIT! (cursing chain as he detaches the magnet from his face)

Yaku- (smiles…then burst out laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHHA!

Pein- (glare, then throws magnet at her)

Magnet- (slams into yaku's face)

Yaku- Not nice…we have the same piercings….(detaches magnet from face then destroys it) ow….well now my face is bleeding….you bastard….

Pein- I am not…and that's what you get for laughing…..and around my piercings is bleeding too, so it's not like your alone.

Yaku- fine.

Deidara-…I know that I look like that sasUKE-loving bitch….. everyone tells me that…but I didn't notice the Naruto thing…I mean I think Naruto and Pein look alike. Un.

Yaku- oh that's because- mmmmmmmmm mmmmmm hmph (stands there glaring at Pein)

Pein- (has his hand over her mouth) Ignore her.

Deidara- I WANNA KNOW! Un.

Yaku- actually on second thought..its better if you don't.

Pein-good that you think so.

Deidara- NOW I REALLY WANT TO KNOW! Un.

Pein & Yaku- NO!….besides it will mentally scar you.

Deidara- oh nevermind. Un.

Kisame- YESH! I HAVE ANOTHER FAN! Umm…no thankfully I've never gotten…fin/scale/gill rot…and no never had ick either

Sasori- (grins) Yeah that's right I'm loved.3 ..(nostalgic)…yes..i know….RRRG! SPLINTERS ARE ANNOYING! That's why I made myself a puppet….well one of the reasons…

Deidara- yeah splinters are annoying…Un.

Everyone-(stares at Deidara)

Deidara- What? Un.

Everyone- you said splinters.

Deidara- NOT LIKE THAT UN!

Everyone- okay…good.

Zetsu-……Once…..

Everyone- (looks at him)

Zetsu-…I did get stuck in the shower….and Hidan had to get me out.

Hidan-(walks back in carrying Kikiyo's head and hands it to Kagome-Loves-Kouga)

….Don't fucking remind me…..I got accused of being gay because of you.

Zetsu- sorry.

Pein-……FOR GOD'S-

Hidan- (pops up from nowhere) Jashin's

Pein- (sigh) Jashin's.

Hidan- Thank you.

Pein- Sake, I'm allowed to play along aren't I?

Yaku- Yeah, Pein and I planned this…But we hadnt talked to the reviewer. Pretty convenient

Pein- It was.

Konan- that blush sure looked real.

Pein & Yaku- THAT WAS PLANNED TOO!

Konan- touchy touchy….so then was it planned that I would say kinky?

Pein & Yaku- well no but…..

Konan- then it was real.

Yaku- off this subject Itachi, I'm sorry I almost forgot you….I've skipped around much today.

Itachi- yeah, I noticed.

Konan- you and Pein just don't want to start blushing again.

Pein & Yaku- …….Shut up….(threatening tone)

Konan- Scary….(sarcastic)

Itachi-……(blink blink) well I'm glad someone understands why I killed them, Even if you still would've killed me…. I mean I did have a reason…and it wasn't what I told sasuke…. Wait o/o….you think I'm hot?……wow.

Yaku-…your like/love retarded aren't you……..you'd be the one with the awkward love situation….

Itachi-….I am not….and you're the one with the awkward situation….

Yaku- what do you mean?

Itachi- You and Pein.

Pein & Yaku- O.O WHAT?! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! (completely stunned)

Itachi-… Konan's right, That was a real blush.

Pein & Yaku- (they both turn away)……Just shut up……

Itachi & Konan- No.

Pein & Yaku- I said Shut up.

Itachi & Konan- No.

Pein & Yaku- SHUT THE HELL UP! (they turn around to yell at them)

Itachi & Konan- you're both blushing.

Pein & Yaku- -/- (they go and pout in the corner…while being chibi)

Konan- well I guess I'll wrap this up since both the Leaders are in denial to their feelings. Bye.

Pein & Yaku- I AM NOT! THERE IS NOTHING!

Everyone else- Suuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee.

Pein & Yaku- (glares)

Konan- Chibi glares don't affect people.

* * *

Well don't ask about the pairing thing…I'm just joking around…..and stuffz…so don't eat me if you don't like it…and if you don't like it I don't care cause I'm bored.. so rawrz! and yeah… didn't mean to skip Itachi ….. but it helped in the end . .


	18. The fan base thingy

well lets see...wow I'm up to like the 18'th chapter...I thank everyone for thier support!3 and otherwise...(still pouting in a corner…)

* * *

Yaku-……(still pouting)

Konan- then I'll take over. Hello I am taking over this chapter and shall host .. stufff ….. so yeah … review.

From- YourOverlordAndMaster

aw pein and yaku sitting in a tree (and in the words of hidan) f-u-c-k-i-n-g.  
haha sorry had to... yesh! ota-kon!! I'M GOING! AND I'M GOING AS YOU DEI-SAN!  
LOVE YA!! stright jaket attack  
and let me rephrased what i had said before cuz it didn't come out right.  
(damn keyboard) kakuzu! you DIDN'T jump around like an idiot! gr!  
i wanted to see was the computer thought kakuzus name was so what the heck is  
a karakul?

Pein & yaku- OxO (blushyness) NOOOOOOOOOOO! NO…NONONONONONONONO!, no I'd rather not……

Hidan- pfft. Pein you're a fucking 26 year-old virgin aren't you?

Pein- why do you wish to know?

Hidan-…… you refuse the damn idea.

(their blushes fade)

Pein-…Well not with HER….

Yaku-….Not with him…..and hey…..I'm like….I'm not telling you how old I am….

Hidan- oh well never mind it makes sense…… Wait Yaku… how old are you… I want to know now damnit.

Yaku- older than 10 younger than 20.

Hidan- 11?

Yaku- No.

Hidan- 12?

Yaku- No. do I look that young to you?

Hidan-…not really….13?

Yaku- No.

Hidan- 14?

Yaku- No.

Hidan- 15?

Yaku- No.

Hidan-16?

Yaku- No.

Hidan- 17?

Yaku- No.

Hidan- 18?

Yaku- No.

Hidan- 19?

Yaku- No.

Hidan- then how old are you damnit! You said no to them all.

Yaku- I'm not gonna tell you.

Hidan- Fuck you.

Yaku-…Speaking of which. How would one go about doing that?

Hidan- doing what?

Yaku- Screwing someone in a tree. That would be difficult and hurt.

Hidan- -who the hell knows, I was just being creative at the time.

Yaku-…hmm…. Okay.

Deidara- (being strait jacket hugged) gahhhhh…. Oh well I'm still loved3 AND I HAVE PEOPLE THAT COSPLAY AS ME ! XP Un.

Kakuzu- I know what you said last time. And I told you yes I did.

Yaku- looks like a karakul is…………. one of an Asian breed of sheep having curly fleece that is black in the young and brown or gray in the adult: raised esp. for lambskins used in the fur industry.

Kakuzu-…-.- my name is close to a type of sheep?

Tobi- (pops up behind Kakuzu) Can I tell you a secret?

Kakuzu- (sigh) what?

Tobi- (comes to his ear)….Baaaaaaaaaaa….

Kakuzu- you little spazz. (glares then chases after him)

Tobi- TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! (Runs away)

Yaku- hmm… my computer thinks I'm trying to put Kakuei but I cant find a definition for it.

Konan- I'm guessing you can host now?

Yaku- Yeah.

Konan- good.

Yaku- combination since this was a short review.. HERES ANOTHER!3

From- Chelsea

Ok im gonna write 2 reviews to make up 2 chapters ok so here i go!

next chapter-

Itachi:You wouldnt burn so I called u a brat geez ur such a bad listener(OMG  
AM I GOING SOFT ON WEASEL NO)

Deidara:Ick im to lazy for commitment. Well anyway im gonna go listen to my  
IPod the rest of the stuff is in the letter

Konon:OO more blackmail fun YAY!

Kisame:I hate seafood but I still dont like u that much

Tobi:Make us Ramen now!

Pein:Ugg I really hate how ur always hiding in shadow its so gay dude what  
are u hiding (I already know what u look like but still)

Yaku:O sorry I forgot about that

Im to lazy for making the next revew so ill wait

Itachi- Bah, Whatever. I'm probably older than you. I'm 20.

Deidara- we'll I'm glad we agree then. Un. I think I'll listen to my Mp3. Un. (listens to Mp3)

Konan- Exactly.

Kisame-… Okay. Well the other person….I still have a fan so far.

Tobi- (somehow makes Ramen while running away from Kakuzu and gives it to De-San and chelsea) here Tobi's a good boy.

Pein-…..-.- Maybe I like being in the darkness.

Yaku- I agree. My room is pitch black, I blocked the curtains. And it's okay Chelsea

Kisame- speaking of fans….

Yaku- Yeah?

Kisame- what are our fan bases like?

Yaku- well untill it shows all of you in the series it wont be very acurate since some people just follow on the tv and know nothing of any of the other members except for you Itachi and Zetsu.

Kisame- well what are they like right now?

Yaku- well according to google fight…

Kisame- Google fight?

Yaku- It shows how many results there are for something on google as compared to another.

Kisame- oh…

Yaku- (gets on google fight) well according to this the least amount of results at number 9 goes to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu- WHAT?!

Hidan- It's your damn money problem….

Yaku- Tied for number 8 Is Zetsu and Hidan.

Hidan- (pouts) what the hell? I'm lovable.

Kakuzu- HA!

Hidan- I'M STILL HIGHER RANKED THAN YOU BITCH!

Kakuzu- TTTT

Yaku- at 7 is Kisame.

Hidan- HOW THE HELL DID FISH MAN GET HIGHER THAN ME?!

Kisame-… I'm happy at this.

Yaku- at 6 is Sasori.

Sasori- I'd think I'd have more results than that….

Deidara- that means I'm higher than you.

Sasori- (takes out a puppet)

Deidara- I'll be quiet.

Yaku- 5 goes to Deidara.

Deidara- WOO! HALF WAY UN!

Yaku- The spot for four is taken by Pein.

Pein- what ever most people don't know who I am.

Yaku- true… as I said a lot of people don't know who a lot of you are….. or at least a lot of the people I've talked to… It makes me smad that they don't know.

Zetsu- Smad?

Yaku- Mad and Sad. Anyway 3 goes to Konan.

Konan- that's right everyone loves me.

Yaku- 2 goes to Itachi.

Itachi- hmm.

Yaku- and The most results goes to Our Beloved TOBI!!

Tobi- TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!3

The rest of the Akatsuki- (mouths agape) he beat the rest of us?!

Yaku- What can I say everyone loves him.

Kisame- well how many results were there for each of us?

Yaku- Here's a table for Kisame…and those of you curious but too lazy to go to to check.

(1)Tobi- 11,100,000 results

(2)Itachi- 6,580,000 results

(3)Konan- 4,080,000 results

(4)Pein- 2,600,000 results

(5)Deidara- 2,260,000 results

(6)Sasori- 1,980,000 results

(7)Kisame- 1,180,000 results

(8)Zetsu- 555,000 results

(8)Hidan- 555,000 results

(9)Kakuzu- 370,000 results

Yaku- he beat you guys by a lot…. WELL ANYWAYS! BYZE!!1

* * *

I got bored and so I decided to bring google fight into this….. cause when I typed fan for kisame I started thinking… whatever happened to googlefight? And what where the results who had more….thus the table…well bye.


	19. Giant smurfs and 60's movies!

CHAPTERSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! NINTEEN! YESH! ONE MORE TO TWENTY!

* * *

Yaku- O.O LONGNESSSSSSSSS…. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

From- K.L.K

YO! what's up? oh, gawd... that reminded me WAY to much of the Bud Light  
commercials that came out a few years ago... WASSUP! XD that's where it came  
from, I swear! heheheh... holds Kikiyo's head up to Inuyasha) THERE! I told  
you I could get Hidan to do it! I need my ten bucks! and you have to go on a  
date with Kagome tomorrow!

Inuyasha- um... I'll pay you later...?

K.L.K- (deathglares)

Inuyasha-(hair bursts into flames, he runs out to the pond screaming, then  
jumps in) MY F-CKING HAIR!

K.L.K- the hair will grow back by tomorrow, baka! ah, my flammable  
deathglare. one of my favorites. XD anyway, OMIJASHIN! YOU PUT MMEH REVIEW IN  
HERE! I feel so honored!

well, anyway, thanks for understanding, Itachi. I know WHY, and understand,  
but I'm just a person that gets revenge soonjer or later. sorry buddy. Kisame,  
great! you havent gotten the terrible Ick yet! XP gawd, I hate treating fish  
for that...I just hate them suffering.

uhm... Nolee's name isn't anti-Lee. yes, he freaks me out a bit, but I  
tolerate him as much as possible. I randomly thought of it! Zetsu? YOU got  
stuck in a shower? and Hidan had to get you out then was accused of being gay?  
not the most humiliating thing, my friend. the most humiliating thing is  
having a few people from school that are popular, yet somehow still a  
friend,over for a sleepover,and u fall UP the stairs, yes up, and fall down  
thirty times BEFORE you even get to the upstairs, or even out of your room.

...I'm a total klutz in the mornings. feel free to laugh, I don't care.

Hidan: YAYEE! you don't like her either? O!O!O! I got something... KIKIYO  
HEAD GOLF! (gets out driver)

Kikiyo's head- wait! nonono! (get's placed on Tee) what are you--AHH!

K.L.K-(looks after, whistles) wow. she went pretty far...(SPLAT) and ouch...  
well, did you destroy her body? even if you did, she'll come back somehow...  
I've killed her at least fifteen times. the first few she tried to purify my  
half-blood, burned me pretty well, too. she can fight, but she's just a pile  
of graveyard soil; a clay pot!

Diedara: you and Naruto kinda look alike, with the eye and hair colours! how  
people actually got INO for one of the charecters that look like you, I don't  
know, nor WANT to know. when I first saw you, I was like; "is that Naruto's  
hunky older brother?!" seriously, I did. I didn't mistake you for a girl, like  
others...(glares at Erin)

Sasori: UGH! I hate splinters SOO much! and really, have you ever had the  
trouble of one of your joints splintering? like after a fight? O! and have you  
ever fallen UP tghe stairs? yes, up them. not kidding here!

Yaku: you and pein? sweet. ouchie! (winces) sorry for the Super Magnet Of  
DOOM! maybe I shoulda sent the one that only goes to Pein... nah. right now  
it's superglued to my cieling, so it won't go after the TV set again. XD WOAH!  
O.O so... many... different...hair...colours! (falls over)

Kisame: YESH! I'M A KISAME FAN! PH33R him!! ahem. I had a bowl of Captain  
Crunch for breakfast, sorry 'bout that! OO!O! have you ever had to threaten  
Obi-Tobi, (dang, why do I do that?!) with Samehada? or havwe you chased him  
around before with it? because of his upbeat attitude, that even one hyper as  
myself finds extremely annoying yet cute?

Tobi: I'm really sorry for the name slip-ups, O-Tobi! SORRY GOMEN GOMEN! I  
would bow to you to beg forgiveness, but I only bow to those who gain my  
respect. I do respect you, but not as much as Yaku-sama and Pein-sama, or  
Tsunade-Sama, Jiraya-sama, AND Orochimaru-sama. the due's creepy, but cool.  
too much like micheal jackson. (shudder)

Konan (singing) BLACKMAIL, YESH, SUCH A WONDERFUL THING, YEAH! sorry! XD  
wow... born with blue hair. I suppoise this shouldn't be too surprising, since  
there IS a person with NATURAL pink hair, but still...WOW. what I wouldn't  
give to have the ability to use that as an excuse... XD seriously though. I'm  
planning on getting black tips and/or black straks on my hair before school  
starts this september...

Kakuzu: I WAS planning on splitting the bet money with Inuyasha,  
with YOU,but he didn't pay up. he will tomorrow, or so help me... (eyes turn  
red, demonic voice) he won't like it. (eyes snap back, in normal voice) what  
happened? did my demon half do that? sorry! (smiles brightly)

Itachi: hellz yeah, you're HOTT! jeeze... you have low self esteem issues,  
don't you? anywho, the smidge of pity for the Teme you're somehow related to  
has been over since last year. no worries! and when Erin says that, I smacked  
her in the head with a pillow, and started the great pillowfight of 2007 last  
year!! XD really, it lasted for three hours, and we only busted one pillow,  
and a cat somehow shredded it, so yeah...(box blows up behind her) um... never  
mind that, okay? really, I wrote a fic where I went in as an OC and  
sucker-punched your little Bro. sorry, but it had to be written! no offense to  
the Uchiha clan, of course. just him, and his desicion making. not yours.

Pein: sorry for the bleedage! (KEWL! new word!) but it seriously did slip. I  
was twirling it on my finger, and it flew off. sorry! anyway, have you ever  
gone to sleep with a knitted blanket on a cold night, then woke up in the  
morning, and you had to go have the blanket cut off the piercings on your  
face? I wore earrings in all four holes to bed, with a knitted blanket, and  
next thing I knew, I had a blanket cought inexplicably on me ear! talk about  
an odd morning!

Zetsu: n.n you're still KAWAII! anyway, has your black side ever said  
something really innapropriate at a meeting or something, and then your white  
side got in trouble for it? O! do you know what Pacman is? he's REALLY KEWL!  
n.n screw the newer stuff! I haven't beaten the old Pacman yet! (plays, then  
fails) dang it all! I would be cussing SOO much right now, even more than  
Hidan, but it wouldn't show up on the review! WAHH! anyway, have you ever had  
problems with spiders crowling on your venus flytrap? ugh. I HATE SPIDERS!  
(smashes Naraku in the head with a rolled up newspaper)

Naraku- OW! what the!?

K.L.K- OOPS! sorry, Nara-kun!

Naraku- (slight blush) whatever...(walks off)

K.L.K- hehehe... anyways, how did you like the cookies? n.n

K.L.K- you... you did eat some of the cookies...(eyes turn red, demonic  
voice) DIDN'T YOU? (snaps back) oopsie! sorry about that! the stupid monthly  
curse has oh so kindly visited me, and my demon tends to do that.

I.. think that's everyone... If I forgot someone, sorry! oh! you can call me  
K.L.K! n.n SO much easier to typoe, Yaku!

MOO.

Ja Ne, K.L.K

Yaku- Don't feel bad lets see Raise your hand if you've fallen up the stairs. (she raises her hand) yeah that's right I have.

(Everyone else raises their hands)

Yaku- That's right we're so cool we trip UP the stairs! Anyway, Onto Itachi.

Itachi- well if you're like that it makes sense…(nods)

Kisame- yep .! I'm fishy disease free!3…..I'm still blue though….but I'm a fish soo yeah…welll…shark thing….

Yaku- are you so sure about that?

Kisame- what do you mean?

Yaku- Wellllll… you could be a giant Smurf with gills…

Kisame- I AM NOT A SUFFOCATED FEDUS!

Yaku- so you think they are too?

Kisame-.. Yeah, Suffocated fetuses thrown into a mushroom patch.

Yaku- Pretty much…. Well you could be… eh…. Wait A minute!

Kisame- what?

Yaku- those mushrooms they live in are definitely poisonous

Kisame- Your point?

Itachi-… She thinks that the Smurfs are on Shrooms…..

Pein- So I'm not the only one then.

Yaku- THERE ARE OTHERS OUT THERE! (POINTS LIKE THE EVIL MONKEY…AT NOTHING)

Pein-… I would assume so…

Itachi- Well it's obvious they are.

Deidara- It's a cartoon Un. Not even I ever thought about it. Un.

Itachi- So.

Deidara- Your Dorks Un.

Yaku- I KNOW I'm A DORK AND I ACCEPT THAT TITLE WITH PRIDE! I am a cosplayer! I accept the title of dork!

Pein-…. I'm not a Dork.

Itachi- I'm not.

Deidara- whatever Un.

The three of them- and we were just joking….gawd.

Konan- (laughing)

Hidan- you fucking slipped them something…..

Konan- (breaths) So what if I did?

Hidan- (shakes her hand) You're a Fucking genius I've wanted to do that forever.

Konan- Thanks.

Deidara- What did you give then Un?

Konan-…. Well I spiked their water bottles.

Deidara & Hidan- What the hell with?

Konan- Only half the lethal dosage of sugar.

Deidara- Oh…well whatever it will do Un.

Konan- yeah.

Deidara- anyway… Well I'm glad you don't mistake me for being related to Ino…Though Naruto isn't much better anyway…. Un. ……. Most people accuse me of being Ino's cousin Because of our hair.. Or something, and you're I think the second or third to know that I was a guy, Thanks Un.

Hidan- (follows the shot) nice. And her body should be destroyed… I scattered the ashes in Five different places.

Pein- (Runs up to the Kikiyo head and points)… YOU HAVE A FACE!

Kikiyo head- (sweat drop)

Pein- (runs back)

Sasori- Pein YOU STOLE THAT FROM ME!

Everyone- (Looks at Sasori)

Sasori- from when I was drunk…..anyway, I don't really splinter that much actually…..wood polisher….(pulls some out) Oh how I love you (snuggles)

Yaku- You mean my hair colors? Yeah.. I COULD GIVE SOMEONE A SIESURE LIKE THE DELETED EPISIODE OF POLYGON OR SOMETHING THAT EXPLAINED ABOUT IT BUT THEY ONLY SHOWED IT ONCE CAUSE IT SCREWED UP AND GAVE A LOT OF KIDS SEISURES! Which is very sad…. And I'm glad you like the idea.

Pein- WHY ARE WE YELLING?! (looks at Itachi)

Itachi- I DON'T KNOW WHY ARE WE YELLING?!

Yaku- because..it was fun I suppose…

Pein-… K.L.K Likes the you and me thing?

Yaku- Yep wonderful isn't it?

Pein- (huggles Yaku) WE HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED)

Yaku- ONLY PARTLY! THAT'S ONE PERSON! (huggles him back)

Itachi-….. Are you two gay?

Yaku- I'm A GIRL!

Itachi- are you sure cause you two look exactly alike…except that Pein's taller…..

Yaku- I'm A GIRL!

Itachi- How do I know that?

Yaku- I don't know.

Pein- She's definitely a girl.

Itachi- How do you know?

Pein- I'm not gay that's how.

Itachi- well that works.

Yaku- See.

Kisame-… Yes I have chased the annoying little buggar around with my sword….

Tobi- But you can catch me….

Kisame- LETS FIND OUT! (Takes out samehada)

Tobi- Oh……..Holy shit! (Starts running)

Kisame- COME BACK HERE!

(and the chase comences)

Yaku- And aside from Tobi cursing…..

Pein-……

Itachi- Shall we?

Pein- yes.

Yaku- We should.

(in announcer voices for a race track)

Yaku- And Tobi's coming around the bend at the chair to the right….

Itachi- Kisame Swings and, Ohhh! He misses!…

Pein- Tobi's running back-wards now and just blew a raspberry at Kisame and….Ouch. He ran into the wall.

Yaku- Kisame's walking up to Tobi infront of the wall…..

Hidan- (from nowhere) SWING BATTA BATTTA SWING! SWING BATTA SWING!

Kisame- SHUT UP!

Tobi- (Takes This chance to sneak away) Tiptoe, through the meanies….. (hums) …and thank you very much K.LK.

(normal voices now)

Yaku-(Sings) WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE!

Pein- A ROTTEN TANGERINE!

Itachi- VERY LIGHT CREAM CHEESE!

Yaku- what do we live in again?

Pein- I don't know…..

Itachi-…….A mushroom.

Pein & Yaku- A mushroom? no we don't.

Itachi- You're right……. (looks at hand ) WHOA!

Pein- What is it man?

Itachi- (looks at his hands) Dude…..

Pein- (looks at his hands) Dude….

Itachi- Dude.

Pein- Duuuuuuude….

Itachi- dude.

Yaku- Whoa…..Well I'm done with this.

Itachi- Yeah.

Pein- Yeah.

Konan- (recording the idiots) Yesh it is wonderful isn't it?

Kakuzu- Damn greedy-ass bastard (chases around Inuyasha) GIVE ME MY MONEY YA DAMN BASTARD!!

Itachi- Yes I AM LOVED! (huggles you) And hey he deserves to be punched….

Pein- No I've never had that happen… Never had a knitted blanket.

Yaku- me neither….

Zetsu- (turns all chibi) I haven't had one side get the other in trouble, but…. No I've never had a spider crawl in either.

Yaku- I curse lots…probably more than hidan…but I cant do that on here …or can I? You see it's like this…. Damnit is to me as Un is to Deidara. Damnit.

Everyone- (sweatdrop)…… we haven't had the chance to eat any of them……

Yaku- DRINK MY MAN FAT!

Everyone- What?

Yaku- It was from a movie...It was like jackass... with a British accent...

Everyone- okay...

* * *

Well don't ask about the little yellow submarine references…..I was bored..and remembered it from watching it a couple weeks ago for the 50- millionth time….! But yeah…and wow….long chapter..BYZE!


	20. Aloha, MrHand

…well now….the lucky…celebration… 20!…I wonder if people will still like it if it gets to like…100…..it probobly wont get that far tho…. I find it strange though i have people that tell me this is funny...and i guess its just cause im writing it but i dont think it is... There are only a few parts i think are..and then there are those parts influenced by how i feel that day.. thenm i look back...and its.. dude what the hell was i thinking?

* * *

Yaku- 20 CHAPTERS!!WOOOOOOOO!!….even though there were only 18 real chapters…..OH WELL! 20!!11(pulls the confetti lever) REVIEW TIME!

From- DreamerAngel16

I'm glad that I discovered this. It's really funny. Anyways, I got some stuff  
to say.

Itachi:You are my favorite Akatsuki member! No offense everybody else. I like  
you all xcept Kakuzu. Can I hug you? (hugs Itachi anyways) And how do you keep  
your hair so silky and smexy?

Deidara: You're my 2nd fav :) Can I touch your hair? It looks so pretty...  
and don't worry. You are loved.

Hidan: You have been an influence in my life. I curse more thanks to you. All  
hail Jashin!

Tobi: Tobi, you are a good boy! (gives Tobi a cookie)

Konan: We're so much alike! You love to blackmail! I love to blackmail! Go  
Konan!

Zetsu: You should eat Sakura. She's so damn annoying and useless!

Sasori: Hi Sasori. Stay awesome. (huggles)

Pein: Can I poke you? (pokes him in the side anyways)

Kakuzu: (-slaps for being so materialistic)

Itachi- That's three for me… Gah! (gets hugged)…umm…..herbal essences…… panteen ……expensive stuff…..

Hidan- (cough cough) girly man (cough cough)

Itachi- -.- go to hell …

Deidara- Yeah you can touch my hair. Un. (Takes hair out of ponytail) 3

Hidan- I'm fucking surrounded…

Konan- what are you talking about?

Hidan- BY FUCKING LADY BOYS! DEIDARA LOOKS LIKE A GIRL AND ITACHI…WELL I DON'T KNOW ABOUT HIM BUT STILL!

Deidara-….(vein in temple pops) I'm NOT A DAMN LADYBOY UN! DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE BOOBS TO YOU?! NO I'm NOT A LADYBOY!!UN!

Itachi- I'm not going to let you affect me.

Hidan- YES ALL HAIL JASHIN-DONO!

Tobi- MORE COOKIES! (munch munch)

Konan- how about….. GO BLACKMAIL! And yes..GO ME!

Zetsu-…. Hmm… I have been wanting to rid the world of that bitch for some time…… (ponders)

Just about everyone in the room and in the audience- WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DO IT DO IT DO IT!

That one person in the audience- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T DO IT!

Yaku- (comes up behind them and glares them down) What was that? (demon tone)

Person- N-n-nothing….. (shrinks back into seat)

Yaku- good (dissapears)

Zetsu- I'll go eat her then. (walks off)

Sasori- That's right man…I'm loved, still3

Deidara- I've gotten more girls than you….Un.

Sasori- No you haven't

Deidara- I probably have. Un.

Sasori- Forget you.

Deidara- Whatever Un.

Yaku- 80's surfer much? (shakes head) Hehehehe Spicoli……

Pein-….. That's two people that have poked me….

Kakuzu- (has hand mark on his face) ow.

Hidan- Who the hell id Spicoli?

Yaku- A guy from an 80's movie…he's a surfer… and stoned off his rocker…. He's funny.

All- (stares)

Yaku- Still don't get it?

All- No.

Yaku- then ill be right back.

Zetsu- (walks back in) hello. Where's Yaku going?

Yaku- I need to find fast times at ridgemont high. (going through a thing of dvd's)

Zetsu-… okay….. OW! GOD DAMNIT!

Kakuzu- What is it?

Zetsu- the pink haired it, it just kicked.

Itachi- Is it a boy or a girl?

Konan & Deidara- We're so happy for you Zetsu. (fake tears)

Sasori- It's okay just know I want to be the Uncle.

Hidan- You're gonna be a fucking mother man. Just hold my hand. (holds out hand)

Zetsu- (takes his hand) It's just so hard (fake tears)

Pein- (thinking) Idiots….

Yaku- YOU'RE ALL HOPELESS! Funny but hopeless….

Hidan- Just push dude.

Zetsu- (lets go) Don't even go there…

Hidan- okay.

Pein- I'm guessing you ate her alive?

Zetsu- yep . wait…. (coughs a ball of pink)… hairball….

Sasori- does that always happen?

Zetsu- mostly no…

Yaku- (comes over with dvd and playstation2) okay here it is…. (sets it down pulls a tv out of her cloak)

Zetsu- how'd you do that?

Yaku- I'm ninja…and magical…

Zetsu- wanna see a trick?

Yaku- sure.

Zetsu- (coughs up a shoe and balances it on his flytrap) see?

Yaku- shweet.

(plays the movie and they watch)

Yaku- and that is spicoli.

Hidan-…He's the best damn character and they only showed him like five times!

Sasori- I know man.

Pein-…..

Yaku- you look like you want to say something.

Pein- I liked the music….

Yaku- you would've been 17 by the end of the 80's right?

Pein- yeah.

Yaku- well that explains it….

Tobi-…… Spicoli is funny…

Yaku- Hey hey hey…Guess what? Guess what deidara?

Deidara- what? Un.

Yaku- Aloha Mr. Hand.

Deidara- Aloha Spicoli….Un.

Yaku- well that about wraps things up… you thought I'd go deeper into the movie thing didn't you? Well you were wrong….

(an 80's school dance starts)

Yaku- shh! Don't ask don't tell! Just come dance.

* * *

Like I said don't ask don't tell…….its weird I started this review like 5 hours before I finished it because my friend asked me to watch fast times at ridgemont high so yeah…. That's where the little bit came from.. and f you haven't watched it…watch it …. Just for spicoli….and the music… that music is definitely danceable….. and yeah.. just random crap really… goodbye…. If this was weird..WELL SO AM I!!


	21. Comics And Chasings

Kick-ass! Another new one! Oh and ill make a pic later but THANK SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCHJ TO EVERYONE 1000 HITS ! and I thought I'd be lucky to get 100 YOU GUYS ROCK! AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS TOO! THERES TILL MUCH ROOM FOR MORE! COME ON! GET INVOLVED! GAIN SOME MORE PRIDE OR SOMETHING!

* * *

Yaku- Lets get strait to it!

From Minion 101  
To:  
Akatsuki:Minion 101 is the Rep. of Minions 1-100! He is entertained by your  
story.

Tobi:So...Are you still the Mizukage? Hey... How the heck did a Leaf Village  
founder become the Mizukage? So Uchiha? Come on, 101 minions want to know!

Yaku&Pein: Aww, how cute...;3

Itachi:Wow... you were more popular than all but Tobi... Since when were you  
liked that much? From what I have read, you were cursed and called a or  
dissed in almost every chapter.

Deidara:Art is nice, but isn't it usually bad for art to go "kablooie?" Oh  
yeah. There is a picture online of you getting beaten up by Gaara with a  
spiked club.

Minion 101's ideas of Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu:Zetsu, Don't you think you would  
get more attention if you stopped having monologues? Hidan, I think cursings  
brought you down. And Kakuzu... I don't want to comment to make sure my head  
stays intact...

Hey! Minion 101 found a joke on YouTube of Itachi Singing!!  
Itachi:I feel so Pretty! oh so pretty!  
I feel pretty!and witty, and gay!  
And I pity, any girl who isn't me today!

Minion 101 also noticed there is a comic strip where Itachi uses the Mangekyo  
Sharingan to get nail polish... from Orochimaru...

Yaku- Thanks for being entertained I'm glad it amuses you….then again.. Torturing these lovely bastards amuses me too… (Evil chuckle)

Tobi-…Eh… Welll Skillz…And evilness….

Yaku- I USED TO KNOW THIS!! I just might look it up later…

Tobi- I LIKE MY SECRETS!

Yaku- TOO BAD! SOMETIMES I'm LIKE THE PAPARAZZI!

Tobi- -.-

Yaku- I'm bored okay?

Tobi- Fine.

Yaku & Pein- STOPPIT! (something between a pout and a scowl)

Itachi- It wasn't who was liked that was results according to google.

Yaku- Yeah I got those numbers off of google fight people need to understand that, I wasn't going by my story I was going by results on it's a good thing to do if you're bored or curious about something so yeah…….that's where those numbers came from.

Deidara- I haven't ever seen that picture…..I want to know who the artist is… And In my opinion I like blowing up the art that I make.. the explosion is part of the artwork. Un.

Yaku- hmm… I've never seen that picture before…..

Zetsu-………….I don't care much about getting attention drawn to myself.

Hidan- Yet you have a fucking venus flytrap on your head.

Zetsu- ….I cant help the way I was born… or at least I think I was.

Hidan-…. Don't fucking tell me to stop fucking cursing, I WILL CURSE AS MUCH AS I DAMN WELL PLEASE! FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK!

Kakuzu- At least someone wont screw with me. (smirk)

Yaku- I'VE SEEN THAT ONE BEFORE!!

Itachi- omg…. I WAS DRUNK I SWEARZZZZZ!!

Pein- (arches brow)

Konan- I don't have that footage…..

Tobi- So did it really happen then Itachi-San?

Itachi- (shifty eyes) maybe….

Hidan- I think I saw that happen.

Sasori- I was drunk at the time.

Deidara- I remember it too Un.

Kakuzu- I wasn't there.

Kisame- I was the one that recorded it…..

Zetsu- We both did.

Itachi- DAMN YOU!! (Chases after them)

Zetsu & Kakuzu- QUICK RUN! THE PMS'ING UCHIHA IS AFTER US!! (RUNS) RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Yaku- I've also seen the comic strip before…… Did you see the one about Itachi and sexy-no juitsu on Naruto? It's kind of funny…. …I think I'll throw another review in here just for grins…..

From- Zai-chan13

Lol this fic is hilarious! i don't particularly like the akatsuki (whoever  
guesses who i hate the most in it gets a hershey bar), but i do have  
questions. and the person i hate is not yaku, cuz she rox.

konan: woot blackmail! do u ever threaten to give someone massive paper cuts  
if they bother you?

kakuzu: money ! XD

hidan: how long have you been a jashinist? were your parents like that too?

deidara: are you secretly in love with one of the cheetah girls?

itachi: are you secretly a hannah montana addict?

um, that's all i've got for now...here's some giant ice-cream sundaes for all  
the girls in the akatsuki! :D

Zai-chan

Yaku- Thanks for people thinking I'm awesome! .

Konan-…. I think I've threatened to cut sasori's…..welll I think you can guess off……heh heh cause I mean his whole body is made of wood…even if he does look human at points.

Sasori-…… O.O….. NEVER…. AND I MEAN NEVER… SCREW WITH THAT WOMAN! (points at konan)

Konan- I try. (grin)

Kakuzu- MONEY!

Yaku- Hey just as a request from now on if you curse in reviews put spaces between the letters so it shows up as the word and not two stars… it always shows up as two stars…. Cause sometimes I pretty much have figured out what the word is and other times I don't… so yeah just something that came to mind….

Hidan-…… I've been a Jashinist.. for…..ehhhhh…. A damn long time…. Lets put it that way.. and yes I think they fucking were……

Deidara- Where did that question come from? Un. Who the hell are they? Un.

Yaku- I know who the Cheetah girls are…. But only so I can hate them and make fun of them….. I'm like that though….. I guess I wanted to get back at my school for making fun of the bands I listen too….but I really don't like them….

Itachi- (Twitch twitch cringe cringe) No….. Way …… In hell…..

Yaku- Yet another one………..

Konan- YESH!! WHAT NOW BASTARDS!

Yaku- Shweet.

(eats the sundaes)

Yaku- Well goodbyez!

* * *

Bleh hehehe Well I've been trying not be lazy and ive gotten no back-up! Yes no review back up! AND THANKS AGAIN TO THE READERS!! And again just to clarify… I got those stats off of google fight shows the results on google so in those results could be things about people hating that person… so yeah…. Look it up yourself if you want…… the stats might have changed a bit.


	22. Clarification

this note is about the review I'm putting up Listen I don't know if you're talking specifically to me or not but I know that the Uchiha clan was going to start a war I know that's why he killed them and I believe I've said that I don't hate Itachi that I'm just letting reviewers have their fun okay? And Hey Itachi is one of my favorite characters I'm just carrying on with writing. Just to clarify that's all. …And I would assume that people know that the Naruto deal is because the tailed beasts. But also I have to thank you. So yeah.

* * *

From-tema-sama

no offence but u make a huge deal about the itachi bein killed if u  
havent fukin relized it he didnt capture naruto because sasuke ˝friend˝ and  
itachi was already dying of a sickness n he killed his clan ecuz he had or  
they would have destoried the village including like everyone soo take it into  
considertion itachi like saved sasuke and naruto by doin what he did hmm  
mummbles to self about stupid readers who dont no but i totally agree  
dei-kun is better than itachi hearts

Yaku- You Know Thank you Tema-Sama I've been waiting for someone who knows why Itachi actually killed the clan cause I was wondering when someone would finally get fed up and clarify it… Heh you saved me the trouble of writing it.

Itachi- Hn. Finally.

Deidara-And they still like me better. Shweet… maybe I should start counting. Un.

Yaku- Well as far as the actual review part… It was short…… so I think I'll put another one In here…... from the clarification into the funny!

From: PHAZONFUELEDKID  
Itachi- I heard you go crazy if someone steals your Head and Shoulders  
shampoo... Is it true?

Deidara and Sasori- I once read a story were neither of you join the Akatski,  
and found Naruto beaten outside the Leaf Village. You took him in and trained  
him. My question is, if you were in said situation, what would you do?

Kisame- What would you do if Itachi was covered in sushi? And you were in a  
feeding frenzy?

Itachi- … I do not use head and shoulders…. Get it right….. IT'S HERBAL ESSENCES!

Yaku- The question is would you go crazy if someone stole your shampoo not what kind do you use.

Itachi- gah. Fine then No I wouldn't go crazy.. Id just go buy more.

Yaku- And if you couldn't buy more?

Itachi- We'll Then Id kick their ass and steal it back.

Yaku- Id love to see that…..Itachi Kicking someone's ass over shampoo….

Deidara- Eh….. I don't particularly Like Kids. Un. So I have no Idea… If I was in a good mood then I'd probably take care of him till he's better. Un.

Zetsu- and if you weren't?

Deidara- Then Id leave him where he was and say let him die. Un.

Sasori- I suppose If I wasn't in the Akatsuki then I'd take him in and train him as it says….. He might be worthy of my skill if I trained him…or id make him a puppet…

Deidara- as in? Un.

Sasori- turn him into one.

Deidara- ah.

Kisame-….. If I was hungry… I'd eat the sushi…..

Yaku- and if you were starving?

Kisame-… I'd probably accidentally eat Itachi.

Itachi- When I die it wont be from you eating me…

Kisame- What will it be then?

Itachi- Only destiny knows that.

Yaku- -.- you sound like Neji…

Itachi- Or does Neji sound like me?

Yaku- Who knows….

* * *

I know this chapter was pretty damn short.. and yeah… Tema-Sama thenks for saying something before I had to. And that's about it.


	23. OMG! I CANT THINK OF A TITLE!

OMG LOOK! Well Im hoping that got your attention so that even the people that dont read my notes will know to read the authors note at the end of the chapter.. ITS IMPORTANT!,to me anyway...i hope you actually read it...

* * *

Yaku- I don't feel like hosting today…….ehh…..Tobi you host.

Tobi- Okay Yaku- Sama

Yaku- good boy.

Tobi- . Well then we have a review from Chelsea-san.

From- Chelsea

Hi! I have so much to say so here I go!

Funny story:  
Ok so I was at this weird picnic thing with my cousin and her friends. So we  
go pass a hot boy and she points at him and says hes hot so next thing you  
know he and his friend walk over and ask us if we thought they were cute my  
cousin is like sure and im like honstly...no and thats about it its funnier  
then this trust me!

Yaku;On chapter 18 I think the lineup should be like this...

(1)Hidan and Deidara  
(2)Tobi  
(3)Konon  
(4)Pein  
(5)Zetsu  
(6)Kakuzu  
(7)KIsame  
(8)Itachi is dead last.

Well there it is!

Itachi:Ur so boring cant you just flippin get exiting for once? And do you  
have a secret crush on me or soemthing?

Deidara:Hmm Im running out of things to say how bout this though I LOVE YOU!

Tobi:Hey Tobi fetch me Sasuke I need to insult another Uchiha

Konon:OUCH! I just got a papercut but I do not blame the paper i blame my  
stupid clutzy self

Hidan:Am I immortal I cant remember

Inuyasha:Hi Inu hows it been is Kagome still tryin to win your heART?

Well thats about it ill get more ideas I promise

Yaku- Heh sounds like something I would do. And Hey I suppose I can agree with your line up but as I said The line up was by results on google not how much people like them…. In my opinion I have two ways the line up for myself would go..

Konan

Pein

Deidara

Hidan

Sasori

Itachi

Tobi

Zetsu

Kakuzu

Kisame

Or

Pein

Konan

Hidan

Deidara

Tobi

Sasori

Itachi

Zetsu

Kisame

Kakuzu

Yaku- I think I like the second one most though….

Sasori- Hey Chelsea I'm not even on your list……..

Itachi- No I don't have a crush on you… and gah.. fine… (takes out a stereo form nowhere and plays a cd)

Yaku- is that what I think it is?

Itachi- yep.

(Itachi and Yaku then start the caramelldansen)

Tobi- TOBI WANTS TO DANCE! 3 (dances along)

Deidara- And I love you too…..Un.(mumbles) and all my fangirls. Un.…..I SAID NOTHING!!1 Un.

Yaku- (still dancing) Suuuuuuurrrrrreeeeeeeee you didn't.. Chelsea… I think Deidara's Cheating….

Deidara- I am not Un!

Tobi- (stops dancing) Okay! (runs off)

Konan- Okay.

Hidan- Yeah You're a Damn Immortal…. But weren't you a fucking immortal before because of your fucking demon?

Inuyasha- What are you talking about?

Yaku- YOU'RE AN IDIOT! KAGOME LOVES YOU! MORE THAN KIKIYO! Though I'm sorry kagome fans I kinda want her dead though I do agree that Inuyasha and kagome pairings are the best out of the three main ones….

Inuyasha- oh… that would explain K.L.K………….and the date thing…

Yaku- It would wouldn't it? Anyway another review….

From- Akatoro Mitsaiya

Itachi  
You are still hotter than Deidara

Deidara

Hi Daria Die Dara

Itachi- (stops dancing as the song is over) Looks like the count is rising…3

Deidara- Eh hi….and what?

Yaku-…..hmmmm Well this was a short chapter now wasn't it?

Tobi- (Runs in With Sasuke) I HAVE HIM CHELSEA!!1…(looks around) Chelsea- san left…..

Yaku- She'll be back….

Sasuke- where the hell am I?

Yaku- In a world that is mine……

Sasuke- That makes no sense you cant make a world.

Yaku- Yes I can…. BECAUSE IN ACTUALITY I AM LORD YGGDRASIAL!

Everyone- (gasp)

Yaku- (standing there all god like… like when lite has his moments)

Hidan- Wait who the fuck is Lord Yggdrasial?

Yaku- ONLY ONE OF THE BEST CHARACTERS FROM TALES OF SYMPHONIA! Which by the way is a rather addicting gamecube/playstation/something else rpg game.

Hidan- What the hell…..

Yaku- Well.. hmm…. YGGDRASSIAL!!

Yggdrassial- (comes floating down from the sky on his fairy/angel wings) What?

Yaku- They didn't know who you were. (points)

Yggdrassial- How can you not know who I am I'm the hero Mithos and the creator of Sylverant and Tethe'alla.

Akatsuki- We've never been to those places…

Yggdrassial- Whatever Is that all? I have a world to destroy when the mana that's being vied for runs out…..

Yaku- Yeah that's all.

Yggdrassial- Goodbye then (floats back up)

Yaku- Well that concludes this…And I would love to know if any of you reading/ reviewing are going to Otakon this august ya know from the 8'th to the 10'th… just wondering cause I live in Maryland so I'm going.. If you are going like I said I'd love to know… I'd like to thank my readers and reviewers that I can meet for liking my story….. So Yeah THANKS!! 1,600!!xp Yes I'm A GOOBER! Well more of a dork….. but dorks are awesome….so yeah….

* * *

Well adding on to my not about otakon yeah I just wanna know if youre going cause hey I think it would be cool to meet some of you eh lets see…… If you are going and you do wish to find me for some reason… I'm going all three days… and ill be cosplaying as Pein walking around with a deidara or at least I might be if she finishes her outfit… and carrying a flag on a bamboo pole that's black and has an Akatsuki cloud on it….just some info to put out there… and yeah! Read on!!byze untill next timez!!


	24. ITS A TV SHOW?

SHWEETNESS! LONGNESS!

* * *

Tobi- Is Tobi still hosting?

Yaku- No I'll Host.

Tobi- Okay…. Did Tobi do a good job?

Yaku- Yes Tobi is a good boy for doing a good job.

Tobi- 3

Yaku- REVIEWNESS! Long reviewness! Yesh! For once its long and I feel like writing….hehehe its long….

From- K.L.K

AUGH! (smacks Itachi with a rolled up newspaper) NO! bad Itachi! don't sound  
like the a.s.swipe Hyuuga! BAD!!

heheheh... sorry. couldn't resist. O!O!O! KAKUZU! I got the MONEY! (hands him  
five bucks) heheheh... look. (points to Inuyasha,who is bleeding profusely,  
and has blood everywhere) umm...(pokes him with a stick) oh, he'll live.  
(leaves him twitching in pain) don't mess with me... (evil grin)

XD he better not get blood on my floor though... well, if you guys don't eat  
those cookies... or if Tobi hasn't finished them, they'll get stale soon.  
sorry for not reviewing sooner! the power went out... for THREE HOURS... so  
yeah...

Itachi: sorry for the hit! I can't STAND that Hyuuga! DX anywho, FINALLY!  
someone GETS IT! ahem. sorry. I've argued for DAYS, yes DAYS, abotu that!  
YAYS! Erin has to shut up now! oh, you've fallen off the stairs too? ugh. I  
hate it! you're just walking, then SPLAT! you fall on your face and your shin  
bruises. I really do hate it, but it's what get's me up! (shrugs) oh! you use  
herbal essences? I use a mix of dandruff shampoo, since my hair is SUPER long  
and thick, so it's clean, sun-touched shine shampoo from Aussie, sunsilk hydra  
TLC shampoo, suave frizz-control shampoo, and I use suave frizz-control  
conditioner too. it works really well. I also sometimes have to mousse my hair  
into submission, but my hair IS rebellious sometimes. O!O! did your hair EVER  
frizz on a rainy day?

Kakuzu: YAYS! you were chasing Inuyasha? oh, that must've been when he came  
in here yelling about a zombie... we HAD just watched resident evil. Kagome  
was sitting there, when BAM! he was holding onto her, scared outta his wits!  
oh, and he has to go on that date, and the worst part is that Sesshoumaru is  
gonna be there... heheh, me so evil. plus I luv that sieries! n.n

Kisame: oh, so you HAVE chased the little bugger around, eh? cool. knew you'd  
had to before. um... OH! here! n.n (gives sushi) I knew you'd probably be  
hungry by now...

Kagome- K.L.K! what did you do to Inuyasha!?

K.L.K- he wouldn't give me my money! besides, he'll live!

Kagome-... okay then! (goes off to play Zelda)

K.L.K- um... where was I? oh yes, Kisame. if Itachi was covered with Sushi,  
and I was on a feeding frenzy... let's not go into that, okay? I'm as pervy as  
Miroku... maybe even pervier.

... do you believe me? If you don't, say something, and I'll show you that I  
am a perv, m-kay? (lecherous glint in eye)

Diedara: yeah, I actually thought you were Naruto's hunky older brother. T-T  
(explosion from behind her) never mind that. I luv to blow stuff up! n.n  
anyway, YOU fell up the stairs? O!O!O! did your hair get all messed up from  
it? and people thought you were INO'S cousin? XP no way. you're WAY too hot to  
be related to HER! (glomps him for emphasis)

Hidan: (glomps Hidan) YESH! FEAR MY DRIVER! (wields driver, then drops it on  
foot) OUCHIE! anyway, pretty much. she hasn't come back yet, so...

(person looms with murderous intent behind K.L.K)

...she's right behind me, isn't she? O.O'(turns around) OH! it's only Naraku.  
Yo!

Naraku- uh... Yo...(blushes, then runs to K.L.K's room)

K.L.K- he better not mess anything up... or I'll re-teach him how to be  
sliced up. (brandishes claws at door)

Naraku- (from inside room) OKAY! I WON'T MESS ANYTHING UP!

K.L.K-...I just KNOW he's snuggling into my bed... he better have wiped his  
feet off. anyways, Kikiyo hasn't returned. thanks, Hidan-kun! (gives friendly  
kiss to his cheek) if you even THINK that meant something else more than  
Sister/brotherly love, you best be running. don't forget that I have a sword!  
(puts hand on hilt for emphasis)

Yaku: YAYS! you and Pein-sama? SWEETNESS! heheheh...ya know ya want to  
f-u-c-k him! O! (pokes Pein in the shoulder) sorry. had to be done. and  
besides, I have a magnet tuned to go after only Pein, and not my TV set now,  
so he better not hurt you, or it'll be magnet of DOOM time again! O!O!O! I'm a  
dork too! and an anime geek, but hey, what can you do? (shrugs) I accept those  
titles willingly too!

Tobi: YAYS! you're the most popular! (huggles... glomps... somewhat along  
that line) LE GASP! TObi, did you CUSS?! (gets out sword, it transforms bigger  
than samehada) promise to never do it again, or I chase you for five hours  
nonstop. I'm half-demon, so I have alot of stamina AND speed. your choice.  
oh, and you're the only one to have a cookie...I think! n.n YAYS!

Pein: heheheh... you heard what I said about the magnet. O! and I saw you  
staring at Yaku with googlie eyes! you LUV her, dontcha? (smirk) and I still  
have magnets, keep that in mind... what was that about Kikiyo not having a  
face? o.0 me confused!

Sasori: (gasp) NO! BAD Sasori! BAD SASORI! no turning Naruto-kun into a  
puppet, or I'll get out the windex! (holds out windex threatiningly, finger on  
the trigger) anyway, wood polish, eh? O! I heard from Kankuro that he bought  
one of your puppets in a sale the other day... the shop owner said something  
about Kakuzu coming in and selling it? or was it Orochimaru... yeah, it was  
Orochimaru. not Kakuzu. go after the wierd yet somehow hot snake sannin, leave  
the hot stitched up Akatsuki alone.

Zetsu: really? sweet! oh, and--

Nolee: MERROW! (has kunai, attacks Zetsu, then stops and walks away pleased  
from a scratched up Zetsu)

O.O ...uh, yeah. I was about to tell you Nolee doesn't like you... but I  
think she likes to attack people to tell them she hates them... or likes  
them... I don't really know. anyway, hate spiders, dude! why do you think I  
smack Naraku sometimes? and he hasn't smacked me back... hm... I wonder. could  
you see if he likes me or something? the blushing for no reason is kinda  
freaking me out... and I found him on my bed last night smelling my pillow.  
very odd, isn't it?

Konan: you spiked them? n.n SWEETNESS! BLACKMAIL! heheheyh XD oh how I luv  
blackmail. anyways, okay. I have red, fiery hair, and it's clear down to my  
lower back, wavy, and is a natural sidepart. should I get black streaks and/or  
black tips before the school year starts? I really want to know... I need an  
outside opinion.

(points like evil monkey at an empty popcan) YOU MADE ME GET UP! GRR!  
heheh... sorry.

OH! (goes and gropes Miroku while he's trying to grope her) HA! gotcha!

Miroku- she really IS as pervy as me... K.L.K, will you bear--

K.L.K- no, Miroku. I won't. you've asked me that seventeen times today!

Miroku- but you're a beautiful woman, with open-minded views on everything!  
your cgharm keeps pulling me back in!(hugs her from behind)

K.L.K- (through gritted teeth) Monk, if you know what's good for you, you'd  
best run from me, and not to mention Naraku is in the next room. he's very  
overprotective of me.

Mroku- oh... yeah... SEEYA! (runs over to sango, a slap echoes throught the  
living room)

K.L.K- he never learns. well, have a zippity-doo-dah day! T-T kidding. I  
gotta go watch the conclusion of the Avatar sieries!

Ja Ne, K.L.K

Itachi- OW! WHAT THE HELL I'm NOT A DOG, WOMAN!

Kakuzu- And thus my money stash is rebuilding slowly…….. (takes money laughs at Inuyasha) what now.

Yaku- Oohh I remember a few years back during Isabel My sis mom and I stayed up till 3 am playing rummy blackjack and a few other card games by flash/ candle light…. The power was out for a week…..

Itachi- Well yeah you and the other person understood, Yes I've tripped up the stairs but I don't bruise easily, and that's a lot of hair stuff…..

Kisame- (whispers) Itachi has about 40 different hair products in his bathroom….

(there are giggles heard from a few members)

Pein- (thinking) since when the hell did these people giggle….? (sighs)

Konan- Whats wrong?

Pein- Nothing.

Itachi- I'll pretend you didn't say that……and no my hair does-

Kisame- YES IT DOES!!11111 YOU'RE HAIR GETS REALLY POOFY AND ITS HALARIOUS!

Itachi- NO IT DOESN'T!!11

Kisame- yes it does!

Itachi- NO IT DOESN'T! LALALALALALALALALALALALALA! (covers ears)

Hidan- What the hell is all this about?

Kisame- He would like to believe his hair is perfect but on rainy days it poofs out a lot like more than the people who's hair is naturally poofy…

Hidan- (image pops into head)… heheheh… HAHAHAHAHA! (laughs hysterically)

Konan- (looks at the picture in the thought bubble above Hidans head) Wow… I need this….. (takes a picture)

Everyone else- (looks at the thought picture and starts laughing)

Yaku- funny but not enough to laugh.

Pein- hnn.

Konan- I just Want the blackmail….

Kakuzu- Hmm… Well we'll make sure he goes on that date now wont we….. (looms over inu evily)

Kisame- SUSHI! (scarfs it down)

Yaku- Ohhhh yeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh I know what you mean too….. I think I'd agree….. though I have some one else in mind……. (looks at Pein)

Pein- (traces the stare) Why me? (sighs and starts blushing)

Yaku- Cause I like piercings… and I kicked your ass… that's why….

Pein- Well Judging by you I can see that you like piercings…

Hidan- and the only way to tell the difference between you two is that Yaku is shorter..

YAKU- I AM NOT SHORT GODAMNIT!

Hidan- I said shorter not short.

Yaku-..oh…ok… heh. And I already said the thing about it being long in the beginning now didn't I?

Deidara- Rather be related to the ball of hyper than the prep so thanks! (excepts glomp)

Hidan- She hasn't has she? (hugs her).. no I'm not gonna take it as anything more than that.

Yaku- Shweet! You use a sword too? I prefer twin katana's well not really twin I have strange tastes… a kodachi and a Long katana… medium and long swords… and a wakizashi is hidden somewhere but you'll know no more……. Then again… I use another long Katana more than the Kodachi…..

Hidan-.. I wont screw with either of you don't worry……

Yaku-…..nnnnnn….(blushyness) no I don't…..well.. NO NO I DON'T! and I will not stand for this magnet attacking Pein.. no matter how funny it would be…. (destroys said magnet)

Pein- People stop poking me… AND WE'RE NOT GONNA DO THAT! DAMN YOU HIDAN! (blushes morez)

Hidan-…F-U-C-K-I-N-G!

Tobi- YAYS! (looks at her from the huggle chain)… I promise… (eats the rest of the cookies…..) YUMMY!3

Pein-….hnn… what do you want now…….hnnn.. no I wasn't…..(shifty eyes still blushing) and ya know what FLASHBLACK!

Yaku- OMG! WAYNES WORLD! (does the waynes world flashback thing)

FLASHBACK!hehehe flash….

Pein- (Runs up to the Kikiyo head and points)… YOU HAVE A FACE!

Kikiyo head- (sweat drop)

Pein- (runs back)

Sasori- Pein YOU STOLE THAT FROM ME!

Everyone- (Looks at Sasori)

Sasori- from when I was drunk…..anyway, I don't really splinter that much actually…..wood polisher….(pulls some out) Oh how I love you (snuggles)

Yaku- You mean my hair colors? Yeah.. I COULD GIVE SOMEONE A SIESURE LIKE THE DELETED EPISIODE OF POLYGON OR SOMETHING THAT EXPLAINED ABOUT IT BUT THEY ONLY SHOWED IT ONCE CAUSE IT SCREWED UP AND GAVE A LOT OF KIDS SEISURES! Which is very sad…. And I'm glad you like the idea.

Pein- WHY ARE WE YELLING?! (looks at Itachi)

Itachi- I DON'T KNOW WHY ARE WE YELLING?!

Yaku- because..it was fun I suppose…

END FLASHBACK!

Pein- I said you HAVE a face….

Sasori- AHHHHH! RUNAWAY! I NEVER SAID ID TURN HIM INTO A PUPPET!….and wait… Kakuzu YOU DID WHAT?!

Kakuzu- Sold a pupet to orochimaru…

Sasori- Which one?

Kakuzu- I don't know..

Sasori- (looks through puppets)… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE THIRD KAZEKAGE!!111 OROCHIMARU YOU'RE DEAD NOW!! (runs to wherever orochimaru is at warp speed)

Yaku- wow….. I liked orochimaru once…. Now I just like his dementednessss….. and random question anyone else see the dark knight? Ya know the batman movie and think it sucked cause it just did and that's not why joker was smiling originally? And that's not why two face was two face?….

Zetsu-… anyway…. OWOWOWOWOWOOW!!1 NOOOOOOOO NOT THE FACE!! (lays passed out on the ground)

Announcer- K.O. WINNER NOLEE!

Zetsu- (raises hand) I would assume he likes you.. but ill get on that after my body stops hurting….. (hand falls)

Konan- hmm… I think you should get black tips and they should come up for about 2'1/2 inches… and that's what I think….

Yaku- well I suppose that concludes this chapter…. (sitting on a couch with Pein.. both of them on the farthest side from the other)

Konan-…hopeless…..

Pein-…..(scoots toward yaku)

Yaku- (scoots toward Pein)…..

(they hold hands and they both blush)

Sasori- (Comes back with puppet)…..(looks) the two hopeless romantics make any progress?

Hidan-… no everytime that they getting anywhere near the other they start fucking blushing again…..

Konan-… Hopeless….

Sasori- they are… well… (Puppet disappears) SOMEONE GET THE POPCORN! (plops down on the couch across from the other one)

Kakuzu- GOT IT! (comes back with popcorn and sits down)

Everyone else- (finds a place to sit and watches the two)

(munch on popcorn)

Yaku & Pein- THIS ISN'T A TV SHOW! /

Konan- It is now….. (holds up camera….)

Yaku & Pein- (sigh) the paparazzi… -/-

* * *

Don't ask! I love random and thank you for the longness! I should tell you the story about music class K.L.K if you like pervy things… hehehe….


	25. KISS KISSS KISSSSSS!

yes i know tictactoe is three

* * *

Yaku- I would like to say two in a row tic-tac-toe………

From- K.L.K

heheheh...(watches Pein and Yaku on TV screen) KISS KISS KISS KISS, Da-MIT!

(looks to others) uh...hi? seriously, though...(grabs a handful of popcorn)  
KISS! KISS! KISS!

Itachi: aww, Silly. I don't think you're a dog! (kisses where she hit) there.  
stop griping about it already! fourty hair products? dude, I feel your pain.  
I'm the only one in my house with long hair! they think that my hair doesn;'t  
take much... but it DOES...oh, here. (gives a giant picture of when her hair  
was poofed up from the rain) I know how that is, too. trust me, my head get's  
ICHY! then I have to attack it with mousse to even get it into a ponytail! T-T  
my hair is VERY vengeful. and did you knoiw I think my hair's about as long,  
or longer than yours? it's not as silky though... and it's wavy! (looks  
athougyht-bubble picture)...hn. (takes a picture of the picture) just for my  
scrapbook! nobody else will see it, I promise! oh, and the sushi thing? yes, I  
WOULD do it. (winks)O! I think there's a knot in the back of your hair!

Kisame- hope the sushi was good! I made it myself! OH! heheheh...(shifty  
eyes, whispers) does Itachi snore, and/or have a teddy, or something to that  
effect?...I'm making a digital scrapbook, so I would LUV to know! n.n  
heheh..(normal voice) well, tell me if you want some more sushi, or something!

Kakuzu: heheh...(point to Inu all dressed up with a concealing spell and on a  
chain leash) oh, he's DEFINATELY going. (looms over Inu also) oh! and  
(whispers so Inu, Kag and Sess can't hear her) how about we get Sess and Kag  
together? Inu would flip his lid! think about it... and Konan would have more  
blackmail!

Sasori: YAYEE! go kick his a.s.s! WHOOT WHOOT! GO REDHEADS! heheheh...  
Orochimaru's gonna get it now! and yes, I think he's very attractive, yet  
creepy. and Kakuzu's not too bad of a looker either! and I won't pray you with  
windex... scout's promise! (lol never been a scout!) so no, I won't spray you.  
OROCHIMARU, on the other hand... maybe later.

Yaku- heheheh...(observes girl's blush) well, I can SMELL your lies...(evil  
grin) no way to get past me! n.n and I hjave a multiitude of other magnets,  
and you cannot find them! BWAHAHAHAHA! n.n but I solemly swear on my honor to  
not send them after your boyfriend. (smirks)

Zetsu: OMIJASHIN! (looks at K.O'ed Zetsu) NOLEE! NO TUNA FOR A WEEK! (Cat  
slinks off) wow...(inspects scratches) you're gonna need to get those cleaned.  
(sit's by Zetsu's head, and places it on her lap while she cleans the wounds)  
you don't know how many times I've had to clean Inuyasha's, or even  
Sesshoumaru's...they're so troublesome when they're stubborn! (finishes up,  
then puts his head on a pillow) there. anyway, seriously. Naraku's acting VERY  
odd. (points to Naraku hugging K.L.K's pillow in his sleep)... no idea. if  
Konan and the others WANT to help, they can!

Konan: n.n ARIGATOU! well, I dunno if my MOM would let me... however my DAD  
doesn't CARE... and thanks for the opinion! n.n well, have you been to the  
dentist before? I've gotten fillings so often, I can eat AND drink WHILE I'm  
numb, and not chew up the inside of my cheeks! plus I can talk normally...  
what about you? the questions for everyone, also! O! (gives twenty pics and  
five tapes of Inu's and everyone elses embarassing moments) heheheh...  
BLACKMAIL!

Pein: heheh... welcome to the world of perverted girls, Pein...XD no  
seriously. sorry about the magnets, but how else am I supposed to get you? and  
to Yaku, no worries! I like ALL akaysuki guys, but Pein as only a bro! also  
Hidan, Sasori, and Tobi as brothers, so yeah.

Tobi: YAYS! (takes back tray) you ate all the cookies! (puts CD in Cd player,  
the Hamster song starts) COMEON, Dance, you guys! DANCE PARTY! (starts  
dancing) and good that you promised...

Diedara: yeah, I'd rather bwe related to a hyper dide! n.n plus IF I was  
related to a prep, I would have gone and done what Itachi did! ya know, Killed  
his clan? (you DO know that Tobi has had a 'Kick Me' sign on you for a few  
weeks now... (takes off sign) and yeah... you know, I really actually think  
you're just so Kawaii! I am outspoken with my feelings, though, but I respect  
that you're taken...UI also thin Itachi's HAWT, no matter how much he thinks  
he isn't.

Hidan: okay! (hugs him back) you see, I think of you as a brother! and she  
hasn't come back YET... I think that Kagome either took her soul back, or  
she's taking an awfully long time to find the ashes... probably the latter,  
though. o! and thanks! Inuyasha hasn't got the notion t ostop messing with me,  
YET, so I just beat him up, and hope it gets the message to his baka pup  
brain!

OOH! OHH! I LIKE A GOOD STORY! (sits in front of Yaku with a notepad and some  
popcorn and soda, with Miroku sitting beside her) monk, if you grope me, I'll  
get you back...

Miroku- I won't, K.L.K-chan! I promise!

K.L.K- (raises eyebrow)...hn...

O! and the Avatar conclusion? AWESOME! n.n Aang ended up with Katara, Zuko  
ended up with May, and Sokka ended up with Suki!...(sniffles) I WANT  
ZUKO/KATARA, GODDMANNIT! (spelled wrong on purpose)

Ja Ne, K.L.K

Akatsuki- (chants with her) KISS KISS KISS!!1

Pein & Yaku- STOPPIT!

Hidan- Konan get your camera.

Konan- already had it out (taping)

Hidan- Okay then.. this is taking too fucking long. (walks up behind Yaku and Pein's couch.

Pein & Yaku- ?

Hidan- (pushes them together)

Pein & Yaku- (dodgyness)

Konan-… Well this will take a while to get recorded…(puts camera away)

Akatsuki- awwwwwwwwwww……damn.

Pein-……..-.-

Yaku-….. -.- (glares)

Hidan- it had to be done…but it didn't work…

Pein & Yaku- I despise you.

Hidan- someone said that in a movie once…

Itachi-…3…..well I'm glad you don't…. but… fine as long as you don't show the picture to anyone…(blush) you say what?

Yaku- Actually speaking of pictures…… here's one dedicated to the readers of this fanfic…. Go to the link in other words.. if its not clickable then copy and paste into the url bar… s88./albums/k194/SasukeSoSexy/?actionview¤takatsuki2.jpg;

Kisame-…hmmm I'll have to get back to you on that one… but more sushi would be accepted….and sashimi……

Kakuzu- Wait kagome? Or koga?

Yaku- KOGA KOGA KOGA!…Srry Yaoi fan here……

Sasori- (holding orochimaru's head) Oh then should I go put this back on him since you like him? And…hmmm.. okay good… no windex….

Yaku- (points at Pein) HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! (voice cracks)

Pein- She's… She's… not…. SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND EITHER! (his voice cracks as well)

Konan- (recording)… hehehe… dude you're 26… and your voice just cracked….and got really high….

Pein-…shutup….(blush)

Zetsu-…Thanks…….bleh…(passes out)

Konan- Too lazy…… don't feel like it at the moment.

Sasori-… hmmm I might help… (trying to reattach oro's head)

Konan-… BLACKMAIL!! Shweet… you all have been very helpful….and..hmmm.. I've never had to go to the dentist.. well except for like check ups and stuff….

Everyone else- same.

Yaku- though I did take a ….drill of sorts to my canine teeth… and they're now vampire teeth… and I did it without making them shorter… and yes I know what I did was very stupid….

Pein-…..(sigh) I forgive you I suppose… and I'm used to people being perverted…..especially when Hidan makes us play strip poker everynight…..

Audience- he does?

Hidan- HELL YEAH! What the fuck do you think we do after you people leave?!

Audience- (sweat drop)

Konan-…Yeah… and Hidan you really need to stop loosing on purpose.

Hidan- But I like it when every fucking thing is breezy…..

Yaku- NOOOOOOOOOO! HE CAN LOOSE ON PURPOSE IF HE WANTS!

Konan-…. But then he's sitting in the chair naked and we have to get a new chair.

Yaku- but but…. I DON'T CARE IF HE'S A MAN WHORE! HE'S A SEXY-ASS MAN WHORE!

Hidan- Thank you.. and wait… I'm NOT A MAN WHORE!

Pein-.. Yes you are…..

Deidara- Are too. Un.

Pein- Hmm… All who agree Hidan is a man whore?

All (except Hidan)- (raise their hands) Aye.

Pein- All opposed?

Hidan- (raises hand) NAY DAMNIT!

Tobi- OMG CURSING HORSEY!! BAD HORSEY BAD! (Hits Hidan with a stick)

Hidan- STOPPIT! Actually…..That feels good… keep doing that…. (sits on a couch in his boxers sipping grape juice from a wine glass)

Tobi- (Still hitting him with a stick)

Yaku- This is amusing……

Pein- It is isn't it?

Tobi- . (hits Hidan in tune with the hampster dance)

Deidara- (while dancing) Thanks for taking that off, Un and…. Hmm… Okay thanks I have another fangirl (dances with K.L.K) you know.. I think id do what itachi did too…

Hidan- well at least she hasn't reappeared… and heh still doesn't get it does he?(still on the couch)

Konan- oh hey K.L.K I can answer the question from before and add a bit more info… yes.. Itachi has a Teddy…. Here (hands K.L.K the teddy) and.. hmm… Pein is one of the first people to loose in strip poker….and… that's all I,ve got to say at the moment.

Yaku- well the story goes like this… Some years back In 7'th grade… yea I partially remember 7'th grade…. I was in Beginning band… cause I experiment with electives…. And being the more perverted in a middle school guy way than a middle school guy, girl that I was everytime the teacher said something like BLOW HARDER, Or suck on it, or bring it back into your mouth more or anything like that while we were on the topic of clarinet I would laugh along with the boys… yes I know stupid story but that's what it was and the point of it tho was that I made this up.. BLOW HARDER BITCH I DON'T PAY YOU FOR NOTHING COME ON BRING IT IN MORE! SUCK ON IT SUCK ON IT! BLOW HARDER! And it used to be like 5 min long but I forgot what the rest of it was…… well that's it byze!

* * *

Welll eh… still would like to here about any otakon goers… and if you don't review and u just read but u can review.. just send it in a review and say your going….


	26. PANCAKE WARS!

Well tell me what you think of the picture…and eh yeah… here!

* * *

Yaku-.. I'm surprised I haven't gotten boring to you all yet….

From- Zai-chan

lol hilarious! hmm, questions...

Itachi: have you ever thought about getting a guide dog?

Kisame: i'm going to sic Nemo and his friends on you for absolutely no  
reason...attack, my fishies, attack!!

Konan: you know what's almost as good as blackmail? playing cruel tricks on  
your friend that involves an annoying guy and my cell phone...(laughs evilly).  
just ask if you want to know exactly what happened...

Yaku: can you guys play truth or dare again?

here's some giant blueberry muffins. enjoy!

Zai-chan

Itachi- DAMNIT I'M NOT BLIND!!

Kisame-…but you are going blind right?

Itachi- that's just a myth.

Kisame- oh really then hit this apple in the center (sets apple on his head)

Itachi- Fine. (throws kunai and splits apple in two)

Kisame-…. Fine your not blind…

Itachi- …… that's what I thought.

Kisame- NO MY FISHIES!!11 DON'T ATTACK ME!!111I TOOK THE VOW!! FISH ARE FRIENDS NOT FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD! (getting attacked by nemo)

Konan-Hehehehehe… I think I've done something like that before…… Yes next time you review lets hear it…

Yaku- My sister and I played a trick on her boyfriend… he didn't know my cell number so basically my sis and I texted him a bunch with weird things and I know what you did last summer.. then he caught on and we all laughed….good times…. And hey Zai-chan if you or anyone else still wanna play truth or dare you can send reviews in. BUT JUST AS A NOTE! I say anything goes… unless its like sex or something……speaking of which..PENIS!

Pein- I pick dare, again.

Hidan- Dare.

Konan- Truth.

Sasori-…dare.

Deidara- Truth this time. Un. I think I chose dare last time…Un.

Tobi- Tobi says dare…….

Zetsu- (still passed out then mumbles) dare….

Kakuzu- Truth.. I don't want to burn my money….

Kisame-…. Dare… I don't think anyone dared me last time….

Itachi- Truth….. My head hurt so much that day because of Rutsumi…

Yaku- Hmm… I choose dare… I like dares… most of the time…..

Pein- Hmm.. that's one of the reason why Orochimaru left…… we didn't have any chocolate chip muffins cause we all agreed on blueberry….

(everyone munches on the muffins)

Orochimaru- (runs back in head reattached) EVIL!! (points at the muffins)

Yaku- how could something so delicious be evil?

Orochimaru- it just is… (gags falls over) bleh.

Yaku- (finishes throwing muffin at him) heheheh….i did nothing…

Pein- sure…

Yaku- ONTO THE NEXT!

From- XxHell's HoundxX

Hello everyone I'm back!  
Kakuzu: You got my Geometry homework wrong! Damn you! I want a refund!  
Deidara&Itachi: Click click bloody click pancakes!  
Yaku: Do you like that song Into The Night by Santana? Also Percings rock! I  
have several in each ear, one tongue, and one naval I can't get anymore then  
that because my mom says it'll make me look "emo" stupid I know...  
Pein: I love you! -hugs him and lets go before he realizes it-  
Konan:...I have some very good blackmail that involves Orochimaru if you want  
it! -smiles devilishly-  
Hidan: I'm in the mood to kill someone would you like to join me? -secretly  
likes him more the Pein but wont show it-  
Sasori: I'm bored entertain me now!  
I feel like I forgot a couple of people...and for those I missed heres a  
question for ya! Whats you favorite song?  
Well anyways bye for now! I will be back! -smiles evilly-

Kakuzu- BUT CHELSEA MADE ME BURN ALL MY MONEY!

Deidara & Itachi- What?

Yaku- FAMILY GUY! I want pancakes! God, do you people understand every language except English? Yo quiero pancakes! Donnez moi pancakes! Click click bloody click pancakes!….ohhh how long it has been since ive watched family guy…….(sigh)… and to answer you… I've never heard it… I never much listened to santana I like them but just never really listened…….and piercings do rock! Mine used to be uneven there were four on my left ear 2 lobe 2 cartilage and on my right six four lobe and two cartilage and since my friends were bugging me about evening them anyway I evend them since I'm cosplaying as Pein and want more ear piercings anyway…. I really want snake fangs though…. Or double snake fangs… but I also don't want to deal with four rings in my lip…..

Pein-…Why does everyone keep touching me?

Yaku- Cause they do…

Kisame- WHEN I THINK ABOUT YOU I TOUCH MYSELF!

Pein- O.O (looks at him) what?

Kisame- It's part of a song….

Yaku- It is… my friend used to shout it out at random….

Pein- (sigh) okay good…

Konan- (takes it) oh really?? (watches in another room then shouts) YOU'RE RIGHT THIS IS GOLD! UPLOAD TO YOUTUBE GOLD!(uploading) MWAHAHAHAHA!

Hidan- lets go. (puts on some sunglasses and walks off in a suit and tie looking all cool)

Yaku- makes me think of the Italian Mafia… I am Italian…….I love my Italianess and hate it at the same time cause I tan well BUT I'm TRYING TO BE PALE!

Sasori- no.

Yaku- (holds torch near him) ENTERTAIN ME FOOL! DANC MONKEY DANCE!

Sasori- (dances around like the monkey with the money cup)

Kakuzu- I know how to get your money! ( gets one of the old music turn box thingys and plays it while Sasori dances around) COME SEE THE DANCING MONKEY PUPPET PERSON!

Sasori- SHUTTUP!

Kakuzu-.. I'll split it with you..

Sasori- fair enough.

Kisame-….ehhh…I would have to say what is love cause it's fun to bug Itachi with…hey itachi…haven't you ever loved someone?

Itachi- no.

Kisame- WHAT IS LOVE BABY DON'T HURT ME DON'T HURT ME NO MORE! (continues to sing to itachi)

Tobi- WAKA LAKA!

Yaku-… of course…

Deidara- hehehe.

Yaku- What.?

Deidara- CLICK CLICK BLOODY CLICK PANCAKES!

Yaku- NOW I REMEMBER WHAT IT WAS I WANTED A PANCAKE WARS! ATTACK!! (Throws pancake at Pein)

Pein-….(the pancake slowly slides off his face)…….DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY JEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (ADDS CHERRY JELLO TO THAT BEING THROWN)

Yaku- FUCK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Dives behind over turned table and throws pancakes at Kisame)

Kisame- MISS MISS MISS OUF! (Dodge dodge dodge hit! Fall drama) bleh.

Itachi- (Throws a blueberry pancake at Zetsu)

Zetsu- (opens wide munch) YUMMY!

Itachi- grr…. (Throws another)

Zetsu- (Repeats what he did last time) Yummy.

Itachi- GRRR…( RAPID FIRE BULBERRY PANCAKES!)

Zetsu- (opens mouth) I CANF SFOLLRO THAT FAFT! (Mouth full of pancakes)

Itachi- Ha! (points then gets hit by a pancake) OW!

Zetsu- HA! Hahahaha!

Itachi- What?

Zetsu- It looks like you're wearing a pancake beret! (keeps laughing then gets hit)

Itachi- (hit from behind with jello) NO MY HAIR! Bleh…

Pein & Yaku- YOU WILL ALL FEEL THE WRATH OF JELLO/PANCAKES!

Deidara- (Jumps out of the way and gets hit while landing) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Un!

Konan- (In a room somewhere) film the idiots…..

Sasori- HAHAHAHA! WHAT NOW BITCHES! (Rapid fire pancakes at Kakuzu)

Kakuzu- FINE YOU'RE NOT A DAMN DANCING MONKEY!! OWOWOWOWOWOW! (Falls then looks up at Sasori)

Sasori- (looms over him) Kukukukuku….(hits him in the face with a pancake)

Kakuzu- blarg…..

Sasori- I WIN!!

Yaku & Pein- NO YOU DON'T! ( Attack him with much pancakes and jello)

Sasori- (burried in a pile of jello and pancakes)

Tobi- (hiding in Konan's room)

Yaku & Pein- WE WIN!! WHAT NOW BITCHZZZZZZZZZZZ! Good bye…

Hidan- (walks back in with severed head)… whoa…. It looks like a jelloy pancake tornado hit this place….

* * *

Well heres this chapter.. and yeah blarg… ive been lazy so I'm gonna try and get done with the other two today/tonight.. more or less tonight its 9pm right now………. And yeah byze!!tell me if the link for the picture last chap worked!


	27. ITS FIXED!

Ok well I lied I'm sorry… I now have five chapters to take care of… but…. I don't know… I WONT DISSAPOINT YOUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!.. I hope...

* * *

Yaku-…….CLICK CLICK BLOODY CLICK REVIEW!

From-Akatoro Mitsaiya

Itachi  
Did you ever try and go undercover as a member of the Hyuga Clan?

Deidara  
What did Tobi do to you once that got you so annoyed with him that you tried  
to blow him up?  
Did you use Kisame's shirt as a flag once?

Itachi-……(raises brow) no I have no reason to… why do you ask?

Deidara- He was being Tobi Un.

Pein- Doesn't that always explain it. (sigh)

Yaku-…..you sigh like a girl……

Pein- and you don't?

Yaku- I am a girl…sadly.. but no I don't.

Pein-…..-.-

Deidara- I think I did once use Kisame's shirt as a flag once Un. I was being chased around by a pms'ing Uchiha and I used it to surrender Un…. Which in turn pissed him off more Un.

Itachi-… I don't remember that.

Deidara- Remember I broke that vase that you really like and then you chased me Un?

Itachi- I don't have a favorite vase.

Deidara- Oh wait Un. That was Leader-Sama's vase and the thing with you was shampoo in your eye Un….. Yeah that was Leader's vase…

Pein-….YOU WERE THE ONE THAT BROKE IT?! (EVIL LOOM OVER DEIDEI)

Deidara- Oh Shit Un. (Runs)

Pein- GET BACK HERE DAMNIT!! (Summons all six of him) AFTER THE TRANS!

The other 5- got it.

(they all chase after Deidara)

Deidara-…. Shit…….Un. (Surrounded)

Pein's- (closing the circle more) no where to run now you little bastard…..

Deidara- Help me Un. (squeak)

Pein-(is beating up Deidara)

Yaku-…. The Main body is definitely my favorite….. and the one that has a ponytail…..and the long haired one.. and that's it… I guess I'm just bored and putting in my 2 cents... anyway SECOND REVIEW!

From- YourOverlordAndMaster

FINNALYY! THE STUPID SITE WOULDN'T LET ME IN!!  
well this sight seems familar sorry i haven't been able to submit in a while  
the comp only me 30 min exactly!  
so...  
yaku... why don't you just takle him like you did with sas- covers mouth  
oops sorry didn't meant to let that slip.  
oh yea and i was bored so i did this, i took a picture of dei-san, made him  
younger and swiched genders... look holds up picture im genius.

and btw im also going to otakon with yaku! woo! so i wanna know bo8ut you pl  
too!! bye!

Yaku-….. THAT WAS JUST FOR THE RP YOU KNOW I DON'T ACTUALLY LIKE HIM!

Sasori-.. did you tackle me in a rp?

Yaku- no.

Itachi- Was it my Brother?

Yaku- Yes. But it was a joke. And besides I'm not going to do that with him (points to Pein) because then you all would just end up winning.

Pein- Tch. That was too easy.

Deidara- (all beat up) Ow Un.

Hidan-… That's a pretty fucking good photoshop……..

Deidara- DAMNIT I'm NOT A GIRL Un! (goes to move and falls) Ow Un.

Yaku-… Hmm randomness came to mind…. I found out after checking that the stupid photobucket link to the thank you picture was cut short because fanfic was being a bastard so is photobucket… so.. ill post it on my ancient xanga! Go to Xanga .com /sasukeissosexy without the spaces...fanfic keeps erasing the url tho so i had to put spaces... and it will be under pictures.. you'll know it when u see it…… I hope it doesn't erase this link…and yeah…. So if u want to see it.. then you can look at the thank you pic. Byze!..cause I put it on the profile page but it cut half of it off.. so ….yeah.. you have to look under my pics…and when u do find it you have to obviously click to get it up… but itll only show half.. so you half to click again to get full screen…and yeah…


	28. Hello Sunshine!

…….I have been punished for being lazy…. The count is now up to 8……..well now its 7 but yeah…..

* * *

Yaku-Well now….. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I felt like doing that… ONWARD!

From-XxHell's HoundxX

Sweet! A pancake and Jello war! Man I wish I could of been part of it! Eh oh  
well now why am I here? Oh yeah!  
Pein: -pokes him- I poke you because it's fun and because I can! -pokes  
again- Muhahahahahcoughhahahacoughhaha...o-k I'm done!  
Itachi: I am your long lost twin sister! le gasp! 8O  
Sasori: I'm still bored...entertain me now monkey boy!  
Yaku: Every hear of the website Gaiaonline?  
Konan: I have more blackmail if you want it! includes more footage of  
Oreo!(Orochimaru)  
Kakuzu: Fine I wont take a refund in fact I'll take pity on your pathetic  
soul and give you a hundred -hands him a hundred dollars-  
Tobi: Tobi is a BAD BOY!  
Deidara: hehehe CLICK CLICK BLOODY CLICK PANCAKES! XD  
Zetsu: -hugs- Your one of my favorite akatsuki members! X3  
Hidan:...want to go on a killing spree? (In reality it is secretly a date)  
Kisame:...uh...blue! X3  
Did I miss any one? I hope I didn't...well anyways bye!

Pein- STOP POKING ME DAMNIT! (glare)

Yaku- Calm down sunshine……..

Pein- who?

Itachi- I think she's talking about you Pein.

Pein-… My name is not sunshine……..

Hidan- well it does fucking suit you….

Kisame- It does suit him doesn't it?

Pein- Shut up Shamu……

Kisame- NOT A WHALE!

Yaku- Finally….. I get to put some nicknames up…..

Konan-…sunshine…..hehehe.

Pein-…Konan….

Konan- Yeah he's just sooooooooooo happy all the time isn't he? (sarcastic then laughs)

Deidara- (whispers to Sasori) He is when he's around Yaku Un….

Sasori-… Yeah……….

Pein-… (looks at them) I can hear you.

Deidara- I know. I did it on purpose Un.

Pein- and no I'm not…..

Yaku- You Make me sad.

Pein-….. (thinking) NOOOOOOOOOOO! Now she wont like me……….(out loud) .. I didn't mean it….

Yaku- Its okay… (gives him a hug)… (thinkings) Hehehehe my plan worked…. I have complete control over him…

Hidan- Hey Deidara you were fucking right he is happy around her……

Tobi- (Looking at Pein) …. Pein-San's having naughty thoughts….(points)

Pein- (breaks away from hug) NO I'M NOT!

Hidan- Your body fucking says otherwise……

Yaku- I agree with Hidan…..heh, that's what you get for not wearing a cloak today.

Pein- screw you people (runs off to get cloak)

Hidan- WE LOVE YOU TOO SUNSHINE!

Itachi- WHAT?! I HAVE NO SISTERS!…… though I am close to having a girlfriend…..I CALL A DNA TEST! GO GET A DNA TEST SAID SISTER…..

Sasori-…..no….

Yaku- NOW! (Cracks a whip)

Sasori-…..bleh…(sigh then dances) Happy?

Yaku- I don't know… if the Itachi's Sister is then yes.

Itachi- I don't know if she's my sister yet.

Yaku- Whatever, and yes I have heard of gaia I used to have one but I got bored… and someone stole my account and I had about half the collectibles.. took me like 2 years to get them but yeah.. I don't get on gaia it got boring and I just don't feel like having one anymore.. kinda like neopets.. and I looked recently out of boredom.. and my neopets are still alive from like 3 years ago.. probably more.. but yeah.. my friends pets died after 5 years……

Konan- Me likes…. (looking over it)

Pein- (comes back with cloak on)

Yaku- Welcome back Sunshine.

Pein- Hmph…. (sits down on the couch)

Yaku- Fine ignore me. (shrug) Though you have been useful… I found out how to make myself blush… I can also force myself to cry…..I'm random like that….

Pein-….you don't actually like me? (confused)

Yaku-…..YOU CANNOT INTERROGATE ME!

Pein- Nor can you to I.

Kisame- I think we'll take that as a yes from them both.

Hidan- We already fucking knew it though from the time on the couch.

Kisame- True true.

Kakuzu- I don't usually accept pity money… But.. I haven't been able to go kill many marks lately….so (snatches) Thanks.

Tobi-.. NO! Tobi's a good boy! Isn't he?

Zetsu- I don't know… you were the one that pointed out that Pein had a boner……

Yaku- I think that's one of my favorite words for that instance…..hehehe…

Tobi- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! (repeats this)

Deidara- (Eating pancakes) Yummy Un.

Zetsu- (hugs) thank you for the hug now I don't have to eat you.

Hidan-… Hmm.. Let us go then. (follows you)

Kisame- YES BLUE! IT'S A WONDERFUL COLOR!

Konan- That used to be my nickname.

Yaku- Blue?

Kisame- I remember that… That was when we all accused Pein and Konan of having a relationship cause she had a nickname from him.

Konan- (Shiver).. We're just Friends.

Pein- Yeah I've known her for a long time that's all.

Yaku- I never much liked Pein and Konan pairings it just seemed Cliché. Well Goodbye… And along with ongoing truth or dare for those that want to participate. I have a new game that you all probably already have ides for… Gimme some Nicknames… Everyone has nicknames for characters… so yeah give em some nicknames….

Pein-… Oh joy…..

Konan- I agree with you sunshine.

Pein- I'm NOT SUNSHINE!

Konan- Sure you aren't sunshine.

Yaku- (sigh) Bye now!


	29. CRABS!

Well I'll tell you in a note when the new thingy starts cause… I have a couple reviews to put in chapters first.…

* * *

Yaku- ONWARD!!

From- K.L.K

waching Yaku and Pein getting pushed together) comeon! COMEON! (they dodge)  
Damn. anyway, YO!

Itachi: Yeah, I would do the sushi thing! XD no joke! (winks) anyay, yeah...  
I wish I could be on here. it's funj making you blush! plus you could have a  
contest on trying to make me blush...I don't blush easily, and I only blush  
for a few reasons. bleh. anywho, yeah, have you accepted that you're hot too?  
really... O! you know who I REALLY hate? your little bro. but on the upside,  
he hates me too, so it's mutual! (gives blackberries) I hope you like them...  
I picked them myself. I even have the stupid f-cking scratches on my legs to  
prove it! (shows legs that are under her baggy black kakhi's, they're all  
scratched up and still sore) gawd, I hate blackberry picking! but the berries  
are SO worth it! (pops one in her mouth and chews) YUMMY!

Kisame- YAYS! (hugs Teddy bear)...(squeal) AW! it's so KAWAII! (keeps on  
hugging teddy while typing) thanks, Kisame! oh, have you tried stuffed crab?  
it's SUPER good! here! (gives him stuffed crab, with a plate of Sashimi) hope  
ya like it!

Kakuzu: uh... Kagome. but hey, I understand the mistake! and it's actrually  
spelled Kouga... but I don't care HOW it's spelled! (Grins) oh yeah, well  
here...(gives five bucks) I won a bet with Sesshoumaru on if they would dodge  
when and if Yaku and Pein were pushed together! (smirks amusedly) he was SOO  
, but it's THE ice-Lord Sesshoumaru we're talking about here. I expected as  
much!

Yaku: heheheh...(KOUGA! KOUGA! KOUGA!) I'm a yoai fan too! (lecherous glint  
in eye) heheheh... my fav. paring's InuSess, or KougSess, or even InuKoug!  
hell, even MirKoug, MirSess, or MirInu! (grins, has a slight nosebleed, but  
she stops it, all mentioned males go and throw up) heheh... I MADE SESSHY TOSS  
THE LUNCH MONLEY! YAYEE! ahe,m, anywho, KISS! KISS! KISS! and he is SO you're  
boyfriend. try lying, but I can SMELL the truth from lies... (smirks)

Pein: don't deny you THINK of her that way, though... I SAW YOU. you looked  
at her with lovey dovey eyes. plus you have an attraction to her. all my demon  
buddies and I can see it! (Inu, Sess, Koug, Shippo, Kirara, and the rest of  
the demonic peoples nod) we can SMELL it, not to mention you blushed. even a  
half-demon like myself can smell it!

Konan: aww, darn! I wanted to get a snapshot of the kiss! (has camera ready)  
DANG! anyway. yeah... I just WISH I had as much blackmail as YOu, but I'm  
working on it. I have enough for about half a day in video... a few weeks if I  
use it sparingly in other types of blackmail. really, it's hard work!  
(shudder)...I hate the dentist!

Hidan: STRIP POKER?! (nosebleed) dang...I get those alot...(stops nosebleed)  
anyway, wow. never knew you were the type to be a um...nudist of sorts...  
notice that I'm NOT blushing! XD I almost NEVER blush!

Tobi: hey... give me that stick for a sec...(takes stick, whacks Hidan  
several times) there... I'm done... (hands back stick) anyway, heheh... TOBI'S  
A GOOD BOY! XD I had to say it again. anyway, I dare you to switch your mask  
with a red-sharingan-painted mask! it's just like yours, but it's painted to  
look like Obito's sharingan eye he gave to Kakashi, in rememberance of Obito's  
last mission... and no, Tobi, I'm not trying to give away your secret,  
although I know what it is... I promise to never intentionally reveal it,  
okay?

Diedara: (dances with Diedara) hehe...(winks at him) anyway, yeah, I'M A  
DIEDARA FANGIRL! HEAR ME RAWR! Rawr. XD heheh...oh, and TELL me about it! Ino  
would be dead and buried by the time I was seven already, trust me. and I'm a  
teenager. you guys, all of you, can try to guess my age, if I haven't already  
typed it somehow... anyway, YEAH! go us with cool hair! WHOOT WHOOT!  
(high-fives diedara) SOO, yep... QUESTION! If I could have joined Akatsuki,  
would you want me on your team? really, I think it would be cool! but however,  
I have to stay here, and make sure these guys, (point's to Inu's cast) don't  
blow everything up. that's MY job! (blows up homework that's leftover fore  
emphasis) you can blow some up too! I have a huge stack... I think it's as big  
as Pein's God complex! XD (really big pile... Yaku-sized) heheh... (blows up  
more, then hands over the rest) go ahead, let loose on it! I would if I had to  
be stuck with some of theose people... (looks behind her to see Shippo and  
Inuyaqsha fighting over ramen)...and sometimes I thinkl I got the worst people  
stuck with me... (goes to break it up)

Pein: you lose at strip poker? (laughs until face is bluer than Kisame's,  
then falls over, get's up five minutes later) heheh... well, I've never  
played, so yeah...

Yaku: oh, I remember seventh grade... I'm now in eighth, by the way! I barely  
made it, but we got wat seemed like several pounds of homework a night, so you  
could imagine WHY I barely made it... heheheh... I remember being the only  
perverted flute player! ugh. horrible! I laughed along with the guys too...  
YOU'RE NOT ALONE!

Sasori:...YOU DID WHAT?! (puts Oro's head back onfor him) here... you weren't  
doing it correctly. anywho, no windex. I however have things WORSE than windex  
and my magnets of DOOM, believe me. (chuckles darkly) anywho, yeah...you can  
help! really look! (poi nts to where Naraku's reading something similar to  
K.L.K's Diary)...DANMIT! (goes to get diary, comes back with a bit of blood on  
her claws)...don't ask... (hides diary again) well, that and he's been staring  
at me for awhile now...(sweatdrops) sheesh... really, I'd appreciate the  
help!

Zetsu: (looks at him concerned) are... you okay!? (places him on a random  
couch she found in thier room) Nolee didn't get you THAT bad, did she?!  
anywho... you should be up soon. did you know she didn't attack me? even when  
she's mad, she knows that I'm her Danna! (grins)

(somebody looms behind her) oh CRAP. (looks behind her to see... Kikiyo) I  
KNEW IT! (shakes fist at cieling) anyway..(smashes her with a frying pan, then  
sends her ashes to seventeen different spots) there. that'll take her longer!  
why does she come back!? she's like the spiders in my room! you can never  
truly get rid of them! (blecch!)

well, gtg! OW! (trips while dancing, lands on Itachi) ..hn..(gets up quickly)  
GOMEN!

Ja Ne, K.L.K

Itachi- yes I'll admit that I'm hot.. If you'll go out with me………(shuffles foot) and I'm glad u hate my brother……. I love blackberries….. one of my favorite fruits.. (sits down and eats them)

Kisame- Actually I never liked crab much……..But thanks for the Sashimi!

Itachi- GIMME BACK MY TEDDY! (the five year old act)

Yaku- OMG! HAHAHAHAHA CRABS HAHAHA! ……..(groping motion) crabs…..

Kisame- NOT THAT TYPE OF CRABS!

Yaku- It's funny cause I remember health in 8'th grade we were studying std's and stuffs for the 50 million'th time in all of health history and a friend and I got the card for pubic lice and for some reason we thought it said public lice and so we were like what? Why are we researching public lice along with std's and why is it called public lice? Isn't that just lice? WHAT THE HELL IS PUBLIC LICE?! And then it was like… Oh…. Pubic lice….heheheh crabs…..

Pein- Random……

Kakuzu- MORE MONEY! Chelsea wont be too happy about this…..(hides money out of Chelsea's sight for the next time she comes) there……. Of course he is THE ICE LORD……

Yaku-.. But It's not like he or I have asked so no we aren't… and I barely blush too but acting is fun…..YAOI YAOI YAOI!!1111 My favorite inuyasha series pairing would havta be… SessXNara….XP I always love the bad guys.. I mean it probably because I'm just like.. LET THE BAD GUYS WIN FOR ONCE!… I mean all the Akatsuki basically end up dying or like dissapearing…. Which makes me sad…..

Hidan- It fucking pisses me off cause I get fucking buried in the fucking ground……

Pein-…………… I do not……..

Konan- After the little bit that we all saw last chapter I don't think you can deny it… and hey just have patience….. remember my collection is over the years… many many years……..so yea…..

Hidan- THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES STRIP POKER!

Tobi-…hmm… okay……

Yaku- I know your secret too Tobi…. (switches his mask quickly) I also think you look cute without your mask on….

Tobi- Thanks…. When have you seen Tobi without my mask on? TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!

Yaku-…I know things……..

Deidara-… hmm Speaking of which…. (gets Ino in the room)

Ino- What am I doing here? (looks around)

Deidara- (Pulls out bazooka) You die now…. (fires)

Ino- (head blows up)

Zetsu- (eats her)

Deidara- WOOT 9,000 POINTS! (high fives you) Well If you were…. And I didn't already have two partners then yeah. Really? I can? KATSU! (blows up all the homework)

Pein-…. I don't have a God complex…….. The other people say that I'm like a god so it's not my fault…..

Yaku-…Sure….. just keep believing that sunshine.

Pein- Yes I lose at strip poker…… at least I'm not first to lose……It's not that funny.

Yaku- GO PERY MUSICIANS!!

Sasori- ..hehehe… I didn't realize…. (pow! Hits naraku over the head) Well thanks for putting his head back on….

Orochimaru- (disappears somewhere with naraku)

Zetsu- I'm okay now……. (falls asleep) zzzzZZZZ

Itachi- (blushyness) You almost kissed me…….

Yaku (shakes head) wierdo's … Goodbye!

Akatsuki- and you're not?

Yaku-…..


	30. Le' Akatsuki Ballet'

Yaku- TRUTH OR DARE ALL OVER AGAIN!!1111YESSSSSSSSS!!11111GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ZAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!! REVIEW!

From- Zai-chan

Pancake wars!! waffles are better!! anyways...

Konan: ok, so there's this really annoying guy at my school named david  
(although we refer to him as the mw-short for man w.h.o.r.e). me and my  
friends pretty much hate him. one day afterschool, i saw one of my friends  
standing about 2 feet away from him and snapped a picture with my cell phone.  
i told her i had this pic, but i wouldn't show it 2 her. later while i'm in  
the car with my mom, she kept texting me telling me to send her the picture  
and/or delete it. instead i told her that i had sent it 2 his current  
girlfriend and that she was ( i didn't really send it). my mom kept asking  
why i was randomly laughing and i told her it was nothing. then my friend  
finally called me and was seriously freaking out, so i said i was sending the  
pic to everybody and quickly hung up. my mom made me tell her what was going  
on. once i did, she told me to call my friend and tell her that i never really  
sent it. however, right then my mom was dropping me off at taekwondo, so she  
never saw me make the call. instead of telling my friend i never sent it, i  
said my mom was making me apologize for sending it to everybody. she freaked  
out some more. the next day, i told the mw's girlfriend about what i did and  
asked her to act all mad at my friend next time she saw her. so at lunch his  
girlfriend walked up to my friend and started yelling at her. i was laughing  
my head off. but then my other friend lily had to go ruin it and tell her i  
never even sent it. now this friend has sworn to get revenge. i just threaten  
to put the pic on myspace. so, what do u think? good? oh, and have you ever  
dreamt about kissing any of the other akatsuki members?

Pein: i dare you to...put on a chicken suit and sing hannah montana songs at  
the top of your lungs.

Hidan: i dare you to go up to kakuzu, get down on one knee, and ask him to  
marry you.

Sasori: i dare you to go watch highschool musical 1 and 2 four times each  
(woah, this is pretty mean...)

Deidara: same thing that i asked konan.

Tobi: i dare you to go throw waffles at deidara and itachi while singing the  
gay song.

Zetsu: i dare you to go be in a bacon eating contest.

Kakuzu: same thing i asked deidara and konan.

Kisame: i dare you to go make shamu mad.

Shamu: beat the crud out of kisame.

Itachi: same thing i asked konan, deidara, and kakuzu.

Yaku: i dare you to be in the bacon eating contest with zetsu.

Hm...i guess i pick truth. have fun y'all! yes, i did just say y'all. deal  
with it. and here are some chocolate chip cookies. :D

Zai-chan

Konan- That's some damn good work……(applause)… and no I haven't…..bleh…ewwww…..

Yaku- I know someone named david he's tall pervy and going into 10'th….though I don't know what school he goes to but its in Maryland…. Does any of this description match your david? If so I might know him…..

Pein-… I don't know any Hannah Montana Songs…

Yaku- I'm still making you put on a chicken suit…Mufufufufufufu….. (makes Pein put the chicken suit on)

Pein-…… I feel like an Idiot….

Yaku- You Look like one too at the moment…

Pein- Why did I choose dare? (mumbling to himself as he walks over to a corner and sulks)

Zetsu-….. ( See's Pein)…I see chicken…….(licks lips)

Pein-…Shit……

Zetsu- (walks towards Pein)

Pein- (walks back a bit)

Zetsu- (advances and speeds up a bit then breaks into a run)

Pein- SHIT! (RUNS) RUNAWAY!!11

Yaku- hehehehe…..HAHAHAHAHAH… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THQANK YOU ZAI-CHAN! Start clucking damnit chicken!!1

Pein- No…..(still running)

Zetsu- (still chasing)

Yaku- DO IT! SINCE YOU AREN'T GONNA SING!

Pein- (runs) … (cluck cluck cluck)

Yaku- YOSH I WINZ!!

Hidan-…Oh hell no…

Yaku- You'll need this….. (hands him a box with a ring and some pain killers)

Hidan- What the hell are the pain killers for?

Yaku- By the time you finish you may need them…

Hidan- (worried sigh) ..Kakuzu……

Kakuzu- What..? (looks at him) what the hell are you doing?

Hidan- (gets down on one knee) Will you marry me? (looks him strait in the eyes then braces for explosiion)

Kakuzu-…O.O what?! (Just stares)

Hidan- …will you marry me? (Holds out open ring box)

Kakuzu- O.O……wait…… can I sell the ring? It looks like I would fetch a good price….

Hidan-… I guess… (looks confused as to where he's going with this)

Kakuzu- Then yes.

Hidan- O.O WHAT THE HELL! DUDE IT WAS A DARE I'm NOT GONNA MARRY YOU!

Kakuzu- good. (snatches ring then goes off to sell it)

Hidan- (passes out from wierdness)

Yaku- Wow….

Sasori- (walks into a room to go watch them) OH GOD!! KAMI KILL ME NOW!!

Deidara-… Yeah… Chelsea-san counts as being in the Akatsuki now.. so chelsea Un.

Tobi-…..Finez….(throws waffles) IF YOU WERE GAY! DANANANANANANA THAT'D BE OKAY (Keeps singing)

Zetsu- (has Pein cornered) WOO BACON! This chicken is too hard too catch anyway….

Pein- (panting) that was close…..

Zetsu- (enters a bacon eating contest and starts eating) Yummy!

Kakuzu-.. Not Unless they gave me lots of money…….(trails off)

Itachi- Ow.. Ow…(getting hit by waffles) ..Ow..No..Ow…..Never…Ow…Have….Ow….

Yaku- I'll enter but I wont eat any………. I'm not allowed it's against my religion of badassism……(enters ten sits there..) here Zetsu…. (pushes him the plate of bacon)

Zetsu- YEEEEEESSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (munches)

Kisame- (pokes the whale)

Shamu- (some type of battle cry then splashes Kisame and hits him with it's tail)

Kisame- Ow…. (has a huge bump on his head)

Yaku-…Well then Zai-chan I wont eat any of these cookies untill you tell me whats in them… I wanna know that they don't have.. poisen….drugs…or anything else in them so you're truth is what are in these cookies….? Oh and… I couldn't resist.. HERES ANOTHER REVIEW!

From- Akara Uchida

Pein  
I dare you to make all the Akatsuki members get make overs and wear pink  
tutus.

Itachi  
Do you hate the color pink?  
I dare you to kick Orochimaru realy hard.

Pein- ……O.O….I am not wearing a tutu…..

Yaku- Against my religion!

Pein- Lucky…

Yaku- Actually I saw a picture on photobucket of Hidan Sasori and Deidara in pink tutu's doing ballet streches..well Hidan was kinda like what the fuck..but yeah….

Yaku-..Well I Suppose it needs to be said that.. for this dare all of u shall listen to Pein once again…

Pein-…You saw the dare……

(They all go to a salon place and buy tutu's)

Deidara- (Looks at himself) I look like a girl Un. -.-

Hidan- Yeah even more than usual.

Deidara- Shut up Un! You're wearing pink! Un.

Hidan- Well so are you.

(they quarrel)

Pein- (Hangs head) Is it possible to lose all dignity in one day?

Sasori-….I think it is…….

(they both hang their heads and sigh)

Konan- at least I'm not cross-dressing. I mean all of you are cross-dressing and wearing makeup….mostly eyeshadow….

Yaku- OMG! ZETSU'S MAKEUP MAKES ME THINK OF POISEN IVY'S FROM BATMAN!!1

Zetsu- IMA VENUS FLYTRAP!

Kisame- Yeah a flytrap wearing a tutu…

Zetsu- SO YOU GOT YOUR ASS KICKED BY A WHALE!

(Everyone ends up quarreling and fighting in their tutu's)

Yaku- Beautiful don't you think? (looks at Konan who's also on the couch)

Konan- It is some good blackmail isn't it? (recording)

Yaku- This shall forever be known as le' Akatsuki ballet.

(both start laughing)

* * *

'Oh thank you Akara Uchida I just had to do that and I was waiting for some cross-dressing!3


	31. Four in one combo! A new record

Oh ballet.. something I'd never do But I would like to congratulate those who do since I know how much your feet end up bleeding from it.. I have a few friends that do lots of types of dance but mostly they major in ballet….

* * *

Yaku- THE RETURN OF DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNNN CHELSEA!!WOOOOOOO!!1

From- Chelsea

HEY! Im sorry I havent reviewed my dad dragged me to Michigan so i was like  
really busy anyway here I go.

Yaku:The lineup is good but I like mine better but hey we all have our  
opinions.

Itachi:Um ok...

Deidara:Fine if your cheating on me then I guess I could always become an  
Itachi fan(Wow it was hard to choke that out)

Sasori:Oops sorry I forgot ya there. Here have some cookies Hands him  
cookies

Hidan:Yes my demon made me immortal but my Jashinism made me able to hurt  
myself without fainting from blood loss or something

Sasgay:Yo chicken butt hairstyle baka. I have a question for you...WHY IN THE  
WORLD WOULD YOU EVEN SPEAK TO THAT SAKURA FANGIRL SHE IS SO ANNOYING WITH HER  
WHINYNESS AND HER "OH SASGAY I LOVE YOU PLEASE STAY IN KONOHA" CRUD!

Tobi:Hugs him If Deidara is cheating on me im so gonna need you to hug.

Kakuzu:Why does your name sound like a cure for the common cold?

Inuyasha:Can I come to your world some time?

Yaku- YEP! To each his own..or her own…hey I have an uncle steve in Michigan….

Itachi-……..

Deidara- I'm NOT CHEATING ON YOU Un! I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU Un!

Yaku- Then what about Rutsumi…?

Deidara- I don't know Un…. I like them both……

Yaku- Well I advise u figure it out….

Sasori- woo! (eats some cookies)

Hidan- well that makes sense.

Sasuke- I know it's annoying but if it makes her shut up for two seconds it's worth it. Now then Die Itachi!

Itachi- (flicks his forehead)… Idiot….

Tobi- It's okay Chelsea –san… (huge hugness)

Kakuzu-.. I don't think it does…..

Yaku- I don't think so either.. but I do think that together Zetsu and Sasori make Christmas…..

Sasori-….

Zetsu-…… Should I eat him?

Yaku- No don't eat Sasori.

Inuyasha- find a well jump down it and go ahead.

Yaku- One of my other designs for Yaku.. the one I use the most but didn't use here has dog ears and wears a hoodie all the time…then again she has a tail too….

Inuyasha-… ok….

Yaku- Zetsu. Eat Sasuke.

Sasuke- what?

Zetsu- okay. (gobbles him up XP)

Yaku- Onto.. another review..frooooooooommmmmmmmmmm ONE OF MY FAVORITES!!

From- Akara Uchida

runs her long nails along the chalkboard

Deidara  
Are you a transexual?  
Favorite thing to do to pass the time that you know torments the other  
members?  
Can I dare you to torment Iruka on his love life?

Itachi  
Favorite course in school?  
Did you hate having to make the choice you had to make to be a spy?  
Would you date Kurenai?  
gives Itachi a wet willy with a joybuzzer

Deidara- No I'm not I just have long hair..and unfortunatly took more after my mom…… ehh…… I would have to say wait till it gets really quiet then blow something up and throw pieces of it at them…. And No.. as I don't want to get near the leaf village.

Itachi- ……Health……..

Yaku-? Except for being perverted I hated health… especially when Mrs. Williams taught it…..

Itachi- well maybe I'm perverted and u don't know it…

Everyone else- O.O

Kisame-…. Better watch my ass….

Itachi- (shakes head at them) tch……….. maybe (shifty eyes)..and yes I suppose I would. (cringes at the wet willy) ewwwwwwwww…..

Yaku- So my friend and I aren't the only ones that believe they should be…. I think I'll just add a third review in here….

From- Akatoro Mitsaiya

Itachi  
Is Britney Spears that annoying?  
Did you know that Tobi was Madara Uchida?  
Worse vacation?  
Do you often have PMS?

Akatsuki  
Worse jutsu that backfired and ended up affecting one of your team members?  
Who do you want to fight that you have not fought?

Itachi- Yes. No. 5 years ago, and I'm NOT A CHICK!

Deidara- (makes voice sound like its from a radio) breaker breaker 150 we have a pmsing Uchiha on route 55 over by the couch. Over Un.

Yaku- (Does the same) Copy that exploding Bird Over.

Akatsuki-…..(they all think)….. Got it… Go ahead Hidan…

Hidan-.. someone was drunk and I forget who it was… but it ended up turning Zetsu into a purple daisy for a week, made Deidara a girl, Konan and Pein switched bodies……. I think that was the funnist part… watching Konan order Pein around….

Pein- It was not……

Konan- You're just mad cause we switched when I had my period……

Pein- (blush) SHUT UP!

Hidan- Moving on…. Kakuzu was all lovey dovey…and it scared me….. Sasori was human.. which pissed him off…. Itachi… Idk he was acting like Tobi…. Tobi was evil, I was…stripping apparently….

Yaku- Why?

Hidan- It gave me the urge to strip in front of Kakuzu…. And ehh…. Who am I forgetting? Oh yea and Kisame turned into a fishy….I think it was a blue golfish…

Yaku- Wow… one backfire did all that?

Hidan- yeah.

Yaku- Well I've found a lot of short reviews so lets put in a fourth why don't we?

From- Sonar

Itachi  
If there was only you and one other person on earth, who would the other  
person be?  
What do you think of Kisame?  
How do you react to being paired with Kisame in stories?  
How do you react to fanfiction that pairs you with your own brother? gags in  
the background

Kisame  
Worse names that you have been called?

akatsuki  
Ever walked in on one of your members doing something that you would find  
humliating and funny?  
Worse thing to read?

Itachi-…. Kurenai……..He's… annoying sometimes…..(gags)…….(runs off to a bathroom)

Yaku- Congrats you just made the uchiha up his lunch.

Kisame-….. Fishy face… Shamu…..Shark faced bastard….

Yaku- Itachi is my weasel faced bastard…..

Akatsuki-…………..

Konan- I do believe we have walked in on Pein watching some emotional movie…..

Pein- So.

Zetsu- we have haven't we?

Kisame- at least he wasn't crying or something….

Hidan- are you sure it wasn't a damn soap opera?

Pein-…(shifty eyes)

Deidara- I think it was Un.

Kakuzu-… Things to read…

Akatsuki- Home improvement magazines.

Yaku- They are boring aren't they?..well good bye all. And I challenge you all COME ON THINK UP SOME NICKNAMES! And yeah review questions and stuff…..

* * *

WOO well now the Nickmnames can start..


	32. and so it begins

…and thus the names begin……

* * *

Yaku- Hey! Someone started for me! Thank you.

From-K.L.K

YO! O!O!O! I'm a wierdo! XD hehehe...

Itachi: really? you want ME to go out with YOU!? (falls over, gets up and  
glomps him) hehehe... (giggles) sure, of course I will. oh, I almost kissed  
you? hmm... gomen, that is, if you WANTED me to kiss you, then I don't need to  
apoligize...(smirk) well, here. your teddy is over there. (points across room)  
I'll go get it. you know, it smells like you... (gets up, then trips over  
sleeping Inuyasha, and onto Itachi once again) hehehe...(kisses forehead, then  
gets up) sorry 'bout that... Inuyasha's been hiding from Kagome lately...  
(gets teddy, then hugs it before giving it to him) it's very cute... just like  
you... (wink) hehehe... um... you don't mind dating a half-demon, right? I am  
a half-breed, like Sesshoumaru says, but I accept it... I understand if you  
don't want to date me for my species... (small sad smile) and good that you  
like the blackberries... hehe... your five-year-old act is cute...(grins  
fox-ishly)

Tobi: yes, you do look cute without your mask, but not as cute as Itachi...  
(smile on face) anyway, so how do you like the mask? I had it custom made. and  
you are SO a good boy! XD you cannot be anything else but!...and I know things  
too... XD

Naraku- (in emo corner)

K.L.K- O.O... OKAY... anywho, ONWARD!

Diedara: O.O... you...killed...INO-PIG?!...(is silent, then looks at the  
blood) COOL. (grins) I've been stuck here, but I stuck Kagome and Sesshoumaru  
with the task of taking care of these guys for a week! XD heheheh... me so  
evil. I've ben wanting to kill that pig off for weeks now, but Inuyasha always  
kept on bugging me for ramen! (rolls eyes) whatever. and, HELLZ YEAH! (gives  
chocolate bar) that's for the 9,0 points! WAY TO GO DIEDARA!

Konan: WOW. YEARS?!... at least you found a way to deal with living in that  
house of pshycos...XD kidding, guys! really, I think you're all AWESOME. well,  
Konan, how DID you even survive doing laundry in that place? seriously...  
HOWmany guys live there?! alot. so, alot of laundry... O.O AHH!  
NO...MORE...LAUNDRY! (twitch) um...I got put on laundry duty. DX it sux BIG  
time.

Yaku: YEAH, GO PERVY MUSICANS! XD I also play the piano and sing... yeah. so,  
OMFG! XD CRABS! hehehe... pubic lice? DX sounds...itchy... ugh. hehe... yeah,  
I had a class like that, and it was kinda stupind...I knew about the...  
process of reproduction... when I was eight or nine... I'm much older now  
though...CRABS! XD

Kisame: oh, it's SUPER yummy... I eat alot of meat and seafood, so yeah... ME  
LIKE STEAK! (eats steak with A1) anyway, I was HUNGRY... ugh. I go thome not  
too long ago from a family reunion, and...guh...SO...MANY...RELATIVES...  
(twitch-twitch-shudder-twitch) GAH! it was HORRID! DX but I did get to sing,  
and that makes me happy... (sings) Rocky top, you'll always be, home sweet  
home to ME, GOOD old Rocktop, Rockytop Tennesee, Rockytop Tenesse! ROCKYTOP  
TENESEE-E-EE-E! (breathes heavily) see? I live in the land of depression,  
Ohio. XP I am wearing all black, too...

Kakuzu: no kidding! I swore when he had his shirt off yesterday to train, he  
got a slice, the imbissile!! and I had to go and clean it since Kagome was  
still asleep... it was like 90 out there, and when I touched his skin, it felt  
like ice... I'm starting to wonder if he is a inu-ICE-demon... but that woiuld  
make Inu one too... Inu's skin is actually warm... he still needs to take a  
bath...anyway, if you need a place to put money, give me it, and I'll hide it  
where NOBODY will find it!...not under my matress, either! you guys have to  
guess! (sticks out tongue) nyanya! XD

Sasori: did you hit him over the head because he read my diary? good... I  
think he enjoys ME hitting him... Maschoist. XD well, yeah... I'm serious,  
Erin actually thought that a chibi drawing of myself looked like your  
sister... I'm not kidding, it did. I didn't even realize.. O.O it would be  
cool to be related to you, but you'd have a half-demon in your family if I  
was... I dunno... maybe I'll find out later.

Hidan: OH, it P-ISS-ES ME OFF TOO! DX ARGH! (falls down after scream, looks  
up at all of them looking at her) um... yeah, I'm a HUGE klutz sometimes... XD  
anyway, STRIP POKER! could I maybe come here, and play with you guys? I think  
it could make a funny chapter, or even a short story... I dunno. well,  
hehehe... um... (coughcough) you have something on your back...I'm not getting  
it off... IT'S HUGE! (spider-thing as big as a full-grown labrador retriver is  
on Hidan's back) O.O (backs away into Itachi's  
arms)...(hyperventalates)...(Shrieks) KILL IT! DUDE, It'S TRYING TO EAT YOUR  
NECKLESS! O.O um... I'm a bit of an arachniphobic, with huge spiders like  
that... littler ones than people-sized, I'm good... Naraku's an exception.  
he's a hanyou, like me! or half-demon, to others who don't know the word...

Pein: no god complex? pfft. (rolls eyes, cosmo like voice) RiGHT. well, hm...  
Yo, Sunshine! XD nice nickname. you can all come up with a nickname for me, if  
you want...that means everyone. XD and HELLZ YEAH, it's funny! XD  
heheheheheKuKUKUKUKUKUMUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHABWAHAHAHAHA--cough--HAHAHAHA--cough--...  
I'm done now...XD

Zetsu: oh, you're okay? um... well, here... (gives mean bratty girls to him  
for lunch, they're dead, almost unrecognizable heaps of flesh)... my demon got  
out... not a pretty sight. if you ever see me like that, RUN. anyway, hope  
they don't give you indigestion... I'll give you some antacids if you do. (  
shakes bottle of antacids)

...(takes out tetseiga plushie, and waves it aroung) BOOGA-BOOGA! XD always  
wanted to do that... (throws plushie to bed) well, yeah...SOO...um... I'm  
bored...if you want to dare me anything, you can...

(sucker-punches Sasuke) THERE! TEME! I told you I would do it! and I'm going  
out with Itachi! possibly when this comes out... Yaku, you can follow me and  
Itachi, but Konan, you have to limit it to pictures, or five-minute  
videos...and no posting on Youtube, either. ;P nyanya!

Ja Ne, K.L.K

Itachi: cutie, HOTTie,...I really like, him, okay!? um...  
Itachi-kawaii-kun...

Kakuzu: Zombie, cool dude, stiched. (...) Banky.

Yaku: mini-Pein, Spazz, Queen of my random club... XD the last one was a  
joke... anyway, and Pein's--(boot in face)...hn...(looks everywhere) I can't  
figure out WHERE that comes from... I WAS gonna say Pein's successor, since  
oyu're now leader-sama, and you beat him up pretty badly... (holds up pic of  
the fight for everyone to see)

Pein: Sunshine, (XD) Shadow, ring-eyes.

Diedara: Dei-dei-kun, Pyro, BOOM (XD), Kitty.

Hidan: slick, Nudist (XD), Scythe.

Tobi: Good Boy, Lollipop, Kiddy, hyperness.

Konan: Bluey, Blackmailer,--

Inuyasha- WENCH!

K.L.K-(hits Inu upside the head), and Akatsuki Girl.

Kisame: sharky, blue-tint, Kissy (DON't ask... I dunno the answer!) and  
SUSHI-CHAN! XD no, kidding. I'd rather call him Nii-san, yes, older-brother,  
than that...

Sasori: Nii-san (...we look alike) um... Red, blood-sands. guess why the last  
one, Lol? XD and don't forget Coolio. I know that nickname is so not coolio...  
XD

XD so, that's everyone...

Ja Ne, K.L.K

Itachi-…YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! There's no need to say sorry……..and..thanks…. (blushes and takes teddy after the kiss and hides teddy in cloak) and no I don't mind that you are I see no problem with it.

Tobi-.. well it does fit nice.. and Tobi's a good boy.

Itachi- (looks at Naraku) he's just jealous (hugs you)

Deidara- I know I know I'm awesome for killing her Un……(takes chocolate and eats) WOOT 9,000 POINTS Un!

Konan- Heh. Well you see I make them do their own laundry as I am no ones maid.

Yaku- Well it's lice I'd assume they are…. And yesh GO US! Hhey I know how to play piano…. And I sing…some…and yeah…la….

Kisame- I do like seafood just not crab….

Yaku- HEY! I WENT TO A FAMILY REUNION! And I know what you mean……too many relitives…..hmm my friends reunion is in Ohio……

Itachi- maybe you and Pein should go there.

Yaku & Pein-Why?

Itachi- Ohio is for Lovers.

Yaku-… Hey my job is quoting music and song titles.

Pein- Hawthorne heights?

Yaku- Yep…. I love that song..all I remember is the chorus though… So cut my wrists and black my eyes…. So I can fall asleep tonight and I… because you killed me you know you do you killed me well you liked it too and I can tell you never stop until, my final breath is gone.

Kakuzu-.. an Ice dog demon? I'd assume he's fire.. for no apparent reason….. and hey okay.. (hands you moneyzz) keep it safe.

Sasori-..Well Kind of yes.. that is why I hit him….. and Well we could just say we're related… I'd love to be related to you… You can make Pein Blush.. It's funny….

Pein- SHUTUP!

Sasori- NEVEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! (Dives behind couch)

Pein-… Random…

Hidan-…. That Damn Bitch Needs to stop FUCKING coming back……And yeah you can come play strip poker with us…

Yaku- What about strip go fish? I don't know how to play poker.. I never botherd learning.. but I can play black jack and rummy…. But I found out that apparently only one person I've ever met knows how to play rummy….

Hidan- Fine Fucking strip Go fish…. How the hell would we play that?

Yaku- well…. If you ask someone for a card and they don't have it take off an article of clothing….or in your case.. sit there naked if you want….and K.L.K If you wanna do that thing just ya know.. put some stuff in a review and yea…of course it would be a lot easier if it was like the chapter where I introduuced my friend and we just wrote the whole thing over A.I.M But yeah…..I don't know if you'd do that….

Hidan- I'm fine with that. Hmm? What Spider?

Itachi- (holding K.L.K) It's okay (softly pets your head) your hair is soft…

Hidan- Oh that Spider…. GET OFF MY FUCKING ROSARY BITCH! (knocks spider off back then slices it in half) What now.

Pein-…..(glareness)…My Name IS NOT SUNSHINE!

Yaku- Whatever you say …..Sunshine…..and I blame the script!

Pein- I blame the script too! And my names not sunshine damnit!

Yaku-…..But you're my Sunshine…… (pats his head as Pein sits on the floor cross-legged like a pouting 5-yearold)

Zetsu- YOU ADMIT IT!

Yaku- (still patting his head) Admit what?

Zetsu- THAT YOU LOVE PEIN!

Yaku-.. No I don't…

Zetsu- You said and I quote "But you're my sunshine"

Yaku- So? I didn't mean it like that.

Zetsu- Fine YOU WIN THIS ROUND (points at her)

Yaku- (sigh) you're all so dramatic.

Zetsu- (looks at the ..what used to be people) hmm.. they shouldn't affect me…. (SWALLOW) Deliciousness…. (takes out a toothpick and sits on the couch picking at his teeth)

Yaku-….what was that I was saying about drama?

Itachi- We're Not Dramatic….

Yaku-….Pfft! SHA RIGHT! You're Holding K.L.K cause the spider, Sasori dove behind the couch, Zetsu over there acting like he's just eaten a buffet, and we have a very much so acting like a toddler leader-sama sitting here! (points at Pein)

Itachi-….Fine….

Konan- Don't Worry I wont record you…..or take pictures…But Pein and Yaku.. we all know I cant promise that…. (records the pouting Leader-sama)

Yaku-..I'VE GOT IT…. You should go dance with the wall K.L.K that's my dare.. why is it a dare.. idk but I just remembered some of the list of don't do this form the 8'th grade dance…

Deidara- Which was Un?

Yaku- No Freak dancing

No dancing with the wall

No dancing with your behind or front touching someone else's behind or front

..ehh…. those are the only ones I remember cause we thought they were funny.. of course by dancing with the wall I think they meant no replacement pole dancing.. but my friends and I danced with the wall anyway… not in a pole dancing way… we were being stupid though… ONTO THE NICKNAME VIEWS!

Itachi- I think I like cute Itachi-Kun best….

Kakuzu-.. I Think I'll take cool dude..

Yaku- WHAT ABOUT COOL ZOMBIE DUDE?!

Kakuzu-.. okay that too..

Yaku- Speaking of which.. in art class last year.. I got bored and I was thinking about techno and zombiez… and.. I came up with this song thingy..and I drew the Akatsuki as techno zombiez…. Don't ask what it looks like.. its hard to explain but anyway..here goes… I-I-I-I-I WI-ILL EAT YOU'RE BRAINS BITCH DUN NUH NANANANA TECHNO ZOMBIEZ DUN NUH NANANANA ZOMBIE BRAINWASH DUN NUH NUH NUH NUH NUH!

Kakuzu-..wow…

Yaku-.. Hmm.. well I'll accept it.. though.. sadly.. we look exactly alike.. except I'm shorter…and I'm a girl..so yea..and I have no rinnegan….i think I spelled that wrong…and actually my nickname is Yaku… all my friends starting calling me it after they learned of my oc..that and Pein-san and leader-sama…..

Pein-…(still all pouty) Shadow….AND I'm NOT SUNSHINE!

Yaku- Jeez… calm down it's just a nickname… (pity hug)

Pein- (omg lyke blushyness)

Yaku- (still holding onto him) ya wanna know what just popped into my head for no reason?… I grow warm in your embrace…and I know I heard it from some movie..or a lot of movies..I'm not sure….or saw it somewhere…

Konan-…It Looks like Pein does……

Pein- (crimson blushyness)

Yaku- (notices stuffs) Are you sick? You have a fever… (reaches hand behind her to take off his headband then touch his Forehead)……(pokes his nose)..i just poked your nose.

Pein- no I'm not and what was that for? (scrunches up nose for a few seconds)….how long are you gonna hug me?

Yaku- As long as I feel like it (hold tighter)

Pein- Gah….okay…(sits there)

Deidara- BOOM Un!

Hidan-…I shall be called the fucking nudist! (all triumphant sounding)

Yaku- You are?

Hidan- I am what?

Yaku- A fucking Nudist.

Hidan- Didn't I just Fucking say I am a fucking nudist?

Yaku- I'm sorry but I don't think I want to..though you are a rather sexy man whore…

Hidan- What the hell are you talking about?

Yaku- I don't want to Fuck you….

Hidan- O.O?

Yaku- You said you're a fucking nudist….Thus a nudist that fucks…..

Hidan- O.O THAT'S NOT WHAT I FUCKING MEANT!

Tobi- I want to be a good boy (covers ears)

Pein-….(grins a bit)

Kakuzu-…(shaking with laughter)

Konan-.. Funniest home videos anyone? (recording)

Deidara- I don't get it Un.

Itachi- (sigh)

All other unnamed persons- (laughing with Kakuzu)

Yaku- (smirking at her success) well we all need to calm down so you can say which name you like best. (still holding onto Pein)

Konan- I AM THE BLACKMAILER!

Kisame-.. Sushi-chan .

Sasori- (smile) Nii-San.

Yaku- Well that concludes this…. Now Pein let go of me….

Pein- (asleep)

Yaku- LEMME GO!

Pein-Zzz

Yaku- Wonderful.. oh well.. (sleeps on him)

Akatsuki- awwww….

* * *

Hehehehe THANK YOU FOR STARTING OFF THE NAMES!!1 Well the names from K.L.K HAVE BEEN CHOSEN SO WHO ELSE IS GOING TO SEE WAT NICKNAMES THEY CHOOSE? If you put more than one that is…


	33. TAKE OFF YOUR DAMN PANTS!

Yaku- Omg! I've been soooo lazy…. I've actually been reading latley! (gasp) so I'm waiting for the apocolypse but…it hasn't come yet…probably cause it was anime related…oh well speaking of anime related…..

From- Akara Uchida

Your welcome. I love to torment the Akatsuki.

Itachi  
I dare you to transform into a cat for a whole chapter.

Deidara  
I dare you to dress up like a woman and make Pein believe you are a girl.

Kisame  
I dare you to dress up as Aquaman.

Akatsuki  
I dare you to dress like emos

Yaku-… My God I love this person…….

Itachi-…grah…. (neko)…sorry no cat…

Fangirls-..OMG….NEKO-KAWAII ITACHI-KUN!

Itachi-…oh shit…I see fan girls… (has been glomped by a large mass of fangirls)

Fangirls- SOOOOOOOOOOOOO KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Itachi-…. Sorry ladies I have a girlfriend.

Fangirls-…. (they walk off ad cry)

Yaku- How I love the sight of people crying over these things……now then…. (walks up to Itachi to play with neko ears)…. Softness….

Pein-…. I doubt he could make me think he's a girl when I know he's a…

Deidara- (puts on a summer dress and does sexy-juitsu)

Pein- (blink blink)…..Holy Fucking shit……… Okay I believe you're a girl….

Hidan-…Cursing is my fucking job in this fucking organization and mine alone god-damnit!

Deidara-.. (trasforms back puts on cloak) there dare finished Un.

Pein-… That was…Strange….

Deidara- you thought I was a girl though Un.

Yaku- Speaking of which….. DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY!

Pein- (smirk) aerosmith….

Hidan-… Off topic, I saw a few music video's of their's… AND THE VOCALISTS MOUTH IS FUCKING HUGE!

Yaku- I noticed that when he's being loud…. Anyways back to what I wanted to do…… (walks up behind Deidara) She had the body of a venus lord imagine my surprise!

Deidara- Shut Up Un!

Kisame-……(puts on costume)….I feel like an idiot….

Yaku- QUICK THE DOLPHINS NEED YOUR HELP!

Iruka- (flopping on the ground) HELP!

Kisame- (hero runs over) You're free now! (throws Iruka into the Ocean that magically appeared beside Kisame)

Iruka- (Swims off and then does a little jump out of the water)

Kisame-…Beautiful…

Yaku-… Congrats. You just saved one of your enemies.

Kisame-… (realisation) SHIT!

Yaku- Anyways…..Back to something I realised…. Here kitty kitty kitty… (pulls out yarn)

Itachi- (cat instict kicks in)… Rouwwwwwww!!1 (leaps at string)

Yaku-…that's right…… (tapes string to the wall where he cant reach)…hehehe what now…

Itachi-…..(pouty face) no fair…. (jumps for it anyways)

Yaku- I love my job. 3

Pein- ….hmm.. (pulls out a flashlight and shines it on the wall)

Yaku- That works too.

Itachi- (Jumps for the dot)

Pein- (moves the light circle) mufufufufufufu….

Itachi- (runs over to the table jumps on it slides falls off knocks over a vase slides on the floor and)

CRASH!

Itachi-…owww…. (crashed into the wall)

Pein-…My work here is done. (puts away flashlight)

Yaku- Well people ask me if I'm emo on a daily basis so I believe I'm set. (looks to Pein)

Pein- No.

Yaku- You're going to follow the dare…… (holding something behind her back) besides everyone else got ready after their dares.

Pein- …? (looks behind her back) You're not getting me into those……..

Yaku- DAMNIT GETT OVER HERE!

Pein- HELL NO! (Runs)

Yaku- Gah.. (Chase) I honestly don't see why you care you're already wearing a tight shirt..and eyeliner for that matter…Jeans should make no difference!

Pein- I have no interest in having tight jeans on!

Yaku- THERE'S NOTHING BAD ABOUT IT DAMNIT NOW TAKE OFF YOUR DAMN PANTS! (Catches up to him and throws him on the couch) Stay still.

Pein-… (squirmyness)

Yaku- (goes to undo his pants) …

Pein-.. (stops squirming and looks kind of confused).. Wha- what are you doing?

Yaku- Getting these on yo-.. (realizes what she's doing).. Umm…well Undoing your zipper from what I can see. (blink blink) I don't know why but it just seems awkward….

Pein-..Maybe because I'm a guy. And… Yeah….

Yaku-… well then how about You go over there (points) I'll trust you to change, and then come back and we'll forget this happened…

Pein-…okay…

Konan- WAIT A MINUTE!

Pein & Yaku- (looks at her confused)

Konan- (takes a picture of Yaku on top of Pein while Yaku has her hand on Pein's crotch) Okay I'm done.

Pein & Yaku- what was…..?

Konan- Well it looks like you two were having fun and about to do something so I figure why not?

Pein &Yaku- IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE-! (analyze the way they're positioned) okay so maybe it does……

Yaku- (gets off him)

Pein- (goes over to..a place to change)

Yaku- (waits)

Pein- (comes back) happy?

Yaku- almost.. (puts a wristband on him) okay I'm fine now.

Pein- (sigh) Why do I chose dare….?

Yaku-… Who Knows…

Heh heh. not pery like the title may have lead u to belive was it?


	34. MMMMMMMMMMM FIIISH!

Hidan- Well Good Fucking News! For myself and to all those that fucking thought it was fucking annoying.. Yaku figured out why the thing fucking wouldn't fucking let people curse cause yeah the filter was fucking enaled so now Yaku Feels like a fucking idiot which is why I'm Doing the fucking authors note.. so now you can fucking curse all you damn well want in your reviews and it wont get..eh..bleeped…

Yaku- I feel better… Nice Job Hidan.

* * *

Yaku- WELL NOW THAT THE PROBLEM WAS FIXED….I FEEL BETTER ONWARD! If you don't know what problem I'm talking about Read my authors note.

Hidan- (clears throat)

Yaku- Okay Hidan's Damn authors note.

Hidan- Yes My fucking authors note.

Yaku-(rolls eyes) anyway.. ONTO THE REVIEWNESS!

From- Akira Phoenix

torments Zetsu by saying Buffalo in his ear many times and tortures Itachi  
by saying sick words in his ears that is making him sick

Zetsu  
I dare you to bite Kisame

Itachi  
Hey Weasel!  
I dare you to crossdress for 3 chapters.

gets kidnapped by Ukita from Deathnote

Itachi- (Nausea creeping over)……(grumbles about something)

Zetsu- DAMNIT YOU'RE MAKING ME HUNGRY!

Kisame-….DON'T BITE ME!

Zetsu- … (bites Kisame but doesn't tear any flesh off) mmmmmm…Fish….( still holding onto Kisame's arm drooling)

Kisame-…..get off me (tries to push him off) get off…. (pokes him) GET OFF MEH! (Rapidly pokes Zetsu in the head)

Zetsu- (still holding on but has a bump) Ow…. Mmmmm Fish…. (drools)

Kisame- (Pulls out Weed killer) I HAVE WEED KILLER AND I'm NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!

Zetsu- (shriveled in a corner) ..I'll be good….

Kisame- Good.

Itachi- O.o…..(Blink Blink)..Why me?

Yaku- Do what the fan says.

Itachi-..gah…..fine but.. I'm not wearing a dress.

Yaku- Fine with me borrow my clothes for all I care.

Itachi- (walks off)

Yaku- Hey they fit!

Itachi-..barely….. (has girls jeans on)

Yaku- See it's not that bad…

Itachi-..Not much…

Yaku- Well Another review then!

From- Zai-chan

lol i didn't put anything extra in the cookies! i just burned them a little  
on accident...i'm not the best baker. anywho...

Pein: although i don't believe it could get any better than sunshine, i think  
fudge and rainbow also suit you XD

Konan: thanks! i think i did a good job on that prank thing too. hm, maybe  
magenta (random i know).

Zetsu: Poison Ivy! like that one girl from the batman movie.

Tobi: Lollipop. or even better, lolly!

Deidara: blondie, pyro

Sasori: tinkerbell (don't ask...), chibi boy!

Hidan: popeye! again don't ask...it was a random thought...

Kakuzu: mr. krabs

Itachi: kenny, bunny, weasel boi. or mayb stan...

Kisame: aquaman or bruce.

Yaku: hmm...princess random. idk?

You bunny hating bastards! jk, whoever can guess where that's from gets a  
hershey bar. you guys can come up w/ nicknames for me 2. have fun! :D

Zai-chan

Yaku- Could the bunny thing possibly come frooooooommmmmmmmmm….Professor Dei-san and bunnies? Or the Fanfiction about how the real reason Itachi killed the clan was because the evil demon bunnies?.. and they aren't poisoned? Shweet!

(they all munch on some cookies)

Yaku- I dub thee…………. QUEEN OF SWEETS!

Pein- Where the hell did you pull Fudge and rainbow from?

Yaku-…Who knows…. If you ever care to enlighten us please do Zai-chan.

Konan- I can Accept magenta. (nods)

Zetsu- IMA FLYTRAP! But okay.

Yaku- I remember her…. THE NEW BATMAN MOVIE SUCKS! Except for the parts with joker in it….

Tobi- IMA LOLLIPOP! TOBIS A GOODBOY!

Deidara- Pyro Un. I take pride in it.

Sasori-..I'm not a fairy…

Yaku- I do believe I've seen a picture of you as her before…

Hidan & Kakuzu- what?

Itachi- STAN!

Kisame- I choose bruce.

Yaku- Yes I am random thank you for noticing. Well goodbye.


	35. OH GOD SHUT UP!

Yaku- Yoshness! Why? I don't know!

From- YourOverlordAndMaster

(stands in confusion of all the inuyasha stuff)

yea if anyone of you guys, espesicly pein, gets glomped by yaku...she won't  
let go... even after dragging her around a bit and whining. it gets really  
annoying cuz then if you don't anything i think she will stay there for  
hours... it's get a bit tireing. Don't aask how i know this... (siftyeyes)  
what?

(stands next to chealsea) dei-san, whats going on?

zetsu!! stay right there! (goes and gets a starfish then puts it on his head  
and takes a picture) I don't why i just wanted to do that... you can eat it  
now...  
You know why do we run out the room... why don't we just poof?... OMG!! NINJA  
POF! i used to run aroung the lunch room yelling that it was fun.  
sasori- (throws tutu, liatard and pointe shoes at him) do ballet monkey!!  
why are we calling him monkey anyway??

Yaku- Hey he was holding onto me.. and we aren't on each other any more.

Pein- Yeah we aren't…

Deidara- well Un…I You see…Un.. I LOVE YOU BOTH AND CANT CHOOSE Un!

Yaku- Ohh.. this is bad…

Hidan- No shit this is bad..Yet… Fucking halarious.

Deidara- (basically tearing his brains out trying to decide between them)

Yaku- Hey you're right!

Zetsu- (Munch) Yummy seafood.

Kisame- At least he isn't trying to eat me.

Itachi- Second chapter I have to wear these…. (looks at girls jeans)

Yaku- She did Used to do that I saw it…

Saasori- I don't know how. (puts stuff on anyway and attempts ballet)

Yaku- Ehh.. I don't know.. It just kind of happened…..ONWARD!

From- XxHell's HoundxX

Helloz! XD  
Hidan: I'm just going to come out and say it...I love you...-says it in all  
seriousness- Oh yeah your nickname is um...hm...the only one I can think of is  
priest boy...oh! Or Hell's angel! XD  
Tobi: Since Pain doesn't want me poking him I'll poke you! -pokes- and your  
nick name(s) are/is the clown with the tear away face, basketball head, and/or  
the walking thunbprint. None of these are my idea I heard them from other  
people.  
Itachi: Here are the results of the test that say if we really are twins or  
not -hands him the test- It says we are twins live with it!  
Yaku: please don't call me Itachi's sister that just sounds so cliche. Call  
me either Widow, or Pandora...please.  
Pein: -goes to poke him but stops about a centimeter away- I'm not touching  
you -does this continuosly for several hours- and your nickname is...huh I  
don't have one for you...  
Kisame: Hi :3 um the only nickname I have for you is...Jaws  
eh thats all for now...bye!

Hidan- …I was fucking starting to fucking wonder when you would fucking say it. Now then (hugs you) you're now my girlfriend because I say so… and I choose hells angel damnit.

Tobi- (pokes you back) poke…. I wanna be the walking thumbprint! 3

Itachi- (faint)

Yaku-… Damn everyone knows there are few things that make an uchiha faint….

Kisame- Yeah…

Yaku- I like Pandora.. so I dub you Pandora.

Pein-.. You spelled my name wrong the first time….. (gets annoyed after about the second hour) RAWR DAMNIT! (Yells at you about something)

Yaku- (thinking) Oh God you've got him started now…..

Hidan- (Thinking) Oh Jashin Save me He's ranting.

Pein- (Ranting) SO DAMNIT DON'T TOUCH ME AND…. (Continues ranting)

Itachi- (wakes up and thinks) whats going on?

Konan- (thinking) must not slap must not slap…..

Kisame- (thinking) Oh god he's doing his take over the world with my 1337 5i11z again….

Tobi- (thinking) Tobi is bored….

Deidara- (thinking) OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEONE SHUT HIM UP Un!

Pein- (rambling) MUAHAHAHAHA! (Some more ranting about the idiots he's surrounded by)

Sasori- (thinking) Where the hell does he get off calling us idiots when he just broke into a rant about Pandora Poking him.

Zetsu- (Thinking) ……It just seems to go on forever like the lights when someone's high.

Kakuzu- (thinking) If we're as bad as he says then how does he deal with us….. I wonder if he looks at porn…… It did seem to affect him when Jiraya Died….

Pein- And that's why Yaku Isn't my Girlfriend. (sighs)

Yaku- How did you get from Pandora poking you to how you and I aren't going out like we are being accused of?

Pein- I don't know…. But it's fun to annoy them with a rant every so often… (points the other Akatsuki members who went brain dead after about the 50'th sentence of his rant)

Kisame- (raises and exhausted finger…exhausted from listening) I'm fine with anything at the moment.

Yaku- Well looks like that ends that. And yeah… I'm gonna heave to let these guys rest… (points to them all laying down braindead)

Pein- (sleeping on the couch)

Yaku-…. Apparently ranting makes him tired….he looks kinda cute when he's sleeping….(looks around mischievously) We'll since they're braindead… I cant be accused of anything…. (snuggles the sleeping Pein) Goodnight.. I mean goodbye… well then again it is 4 till 1am… so yeah good night….

(the light in the room goes off and they all sleep)

Hidan- I bet you fucking did that Yaku!

Konan- After all you could do more in the dark with Pein couldn't you?

Yaku- SHUTTUP!

Pein-(Wakes up but still drowsy) Hnn?

Yaku- (cuddles him) Just go back to sleep.

Pein-..okay…. (lays down again)

Yaku- Night all.


	36. Tauntments and Roy

Yaku- DAMN I'm ON A ROLL TONIGHT! This morning.. I don't know.. to me its still night at 1 am… I LOVE THE SUMMER! I get to sleep till 12pm..or stay in bed till 12 and not go to sleep till about 5 in the morning. Well something I've said a lot.. ONWARD!

From- DreamerAngel16

Hot snapskies, I'm back! The Akatsuki gets nicknames! Well, I have a few  
suggestions (shifty eyes)...

These are listed in order of how much I like them:

Itachi: Pretty boy, Tachi-kun, Weasel

Deidara: Blond-Bombshell, Boomer, Blondie, Sempai

Kisame: Fishstix (nuff said...)

Konan: Flower, Queen of Blackmail

Tobi: Cookie (nuff said...)

Pein: Fluffy, Metal Gear

Sasori: Red-Head, Smexi, Strawberry

Yaku: Random, Leader-sama

Zetsu: Pansy, Senor Cesped ( That's Spanish for Mr. Grass)

Hidan: Riot, Killa

Kakuzu: Moneybags, Stitchezz,

I hope you like my suggestions! Oh and to you Pein sorry for my first choice  
but I just couldn't resist after Yaku named you Sunshine :)

And to Deidara, Nice job killin Ino! Oh and can I call you my sempai?

To Sasori, you're still awesome. (huggles)

Itachi- I want to be known as Tachi-Kun 3.

Deidara- Blonde-Bombshell definitely

Kisame- Then I suppose I am fishstix…

Yaku- Well hey you are what you eat.

Konan- Ahh Yes I am the Queen Of blackmail aren't I?

Yaku & Pein- Yeah and it gets pretty damn annoying at times…..

Tobi- Tobi LIKES COOKIES!

Yaku- Again you are what you eat….

Pein-…..I don't want to choose much….

Yaku- Then Your name is fluffy and I shall name you fluffy and you shall be my fluffy… as you're hair is fluffy… (plays with his spiked hair)..well it looks fluffy….

Pein- -.- You're hair is the same as mine….

Sasori- What about the Smexi Strawberry?

Yaku- (Evil chuckle) Why yes I am Leader-Sama

Zetsu-.. Senior Cesped

Hidan- RIOT BITCHES!

Yaku- LETS START A RIOT A RIOT LETS START A RIOT DA NUH NUH NUH NUH NUH! Hehehehe…

Kakuzu-.. I shall be moneybags…….NOW SOMEONE GIVE ME MONEY! M M M M M MMMMMM YEAH!

Yaku- FOAMY!

Kakuzu- Maybe….(shifty)

Yaku- heheheh squirrels…..

Pein- (sitting on the floor by this point)… I don't much care… (still having his hair played with by Yaku)

Yaku- Hehehe I'm Glad people like when I called him Sunshine.

Deidara- Yes you can call me Sempai.. and I'm glad yet another likes my destruction of Ino Un.

Sasori- (gets huggled) .

Yaku- Ya know just outta curiosity…. Are all of my reviewrs girls? Or are there boys in there cause I haven't paid much attention….(stops playing with Pein's hair)

Pein- Finally…

Zetsu- That's a good question……

Yaku- Well onward andd……A NEW FACE!

From- AT Fan

hello um Yaku can I join please?/?

um Pein ILoveyou...

Konan YES BLACKMAIL FUN

UM THATS ALL

Yaku-hmm… I know I drew the line awhile ago..but.. WHY NOT! (throws a cloak at you)

Pein- In what way….?

Konan-… Yeah cause he's seems to be distracted with Yaku……

Pein- DAMNIT I AM NOT! (blush)

Deidara- (looks at Kisame)

Kisame- (Looks at Deidara)

Kisame & Deidara- (they dance in a circle all chibi) PEIN'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND PEIN'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!

Pein-…No I don't.. Yaku Isn't my girlfriend…. (blushyness)

Yaku- (blush) He's not my boyfriend…

Konan- Hide it as much as you like but It's inevitable one day you two will go out with each other…. (recording them) YES I LOVE BLACKMAIL!

Yaku- (blush goes away) that reminds me… Dog Huh? I LOVE DOGS! LOYAL CANINES HOW WE SALUTE THEE!

Pein-..what? (no blushyness anymore)

Yaku- If anyone reading this knows who Roy Mustang is you'd know what I'm talking about… Hmm While I'm on the subject I'll say one more… And on that day.. All female officers…. will be required to wear.. TINY MINI-SKIRTS! Okay I'm done now. Well Three's a charm Here's another!

From- Chelsea

HI GUYS! Oh my god im in a crisis situation! Since Deidara seems to ,like  
someone else my brain is going out of wack so im starting to like SASGAY!  
HELP! Do soemthing to make me hate him!

Itachi: WEASEL!

Deidara:Im ignoring you till you get who you like better!

Sasori:Till Deidara figures out who he likes better me or that Zasumi  
person...ART IS EVERLASTING!

Hidan:JASHINISM HAS SO MANY BENIFITS!

Kakuzu:When you think about it your name does sound like a cure for the  
common cold...Who agrees?

Tobi:Hugs him back If you die ill never hug anyone again!

I request to speak with Gaara!

Gaara:Hey Gaara! Can I hang with you for a while Deidara might not love me as  
much as he used to!

Inuyasha: Go down a well?...Why do i have a feeling he wants me dead...

Sakura:DIE DIE!

Ino:NO DEIDARA HWO COULD YOU SHE WAS THE AWSOMEST GIRL CHARACTER I DEMAND SHE  
BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE!

Yaku- Well to get you to hate Sasuke all I'd think it would take would be He's related to Itachi, His name has Uke In it…. And he has more fangirls than he should.

Itachi- Yes that is what my name means…

Yaku- ITACHI-ZAME? WEASLE SHARK?! WHAT WERE THEY THINKING!

Deidara-…. Fine I like you more Un… Ruts and I are more friends I suppose…..Un.

Sasori- (Hugs Chelsea) Yes Yes it is.

Hidan- YOU BETTER FUCKING BELIEVE IT DOES!

Kakuzu- How so?

Yaku- I'm curious as to how but now I think so too..

(they all nod)

Tobi- Don't worry Chelsea-chan I wont die.

Yaku- (Drags Gaara in by the arm)

Gaara- Fine.. he still looks pretty unsure..though he chose…come. (has you follow him)

Inuyasha-.. Not what I meant…..

Yaku-… Zetsu Ate sakura….already so yeah.. she's dead…

Deidara- That's one thing I cant do Un.

Yaku-…. Even if you could I'd kill her my self….. because my beliefs are that the most awesome naruto girl characters are Tsunade, Tayuya, Konan, Kurenai, Anko and Temari… But I like Anko The best.. I'm a lot like her from what my friends say.. as far as the weird dementedness goes..and other wise somehow I'm a mix of Pein and shikamaru….but that's according to my friends….

Pein- I don't see how that's possible…

Yaku- Well If you were lazy…hmm.. I'm sorry and I must apologize..to everyone.. it hasn't been very eventful at all today.. find it in you're hearts to forgive Leader-sama. Goodbye.


	37. HIDAN YOUR A GEINUS!

Yaku- Lets see If I cant make up for last time!

From-K.L.K

Yo!! (snuggles into Itach's hug) your chest is comfy... (snuggles into his  
chest) anyway, on with the review... before I fall asleep... I'm comfy!

Itachi: (grins) Itachi-Kawaii-Kun! (nuzzles neck) anyway, GREAT! you don't  
mind me being a half-demon! oh.. CRAP! what moon type is it tonight?! (glances  
out window) oh, DAMN! (ears, tail and such go away, leaving the red hair, and  
brown eyes, makking her look unsettlingly like Sasori)...now you know why all  
my friends accuse me of actually being his sister... anywho, I think he IS a  
tad jealous...(points to Naraku holding a sign that says 'Unloved, please love  
me!' while in emo corner)... really, I don't get him... he's like an older  
brother... an older brother with a horrible evil-laugh, but he hasn't killed  
me yet... or tried... I thik that's something, at least. anyway, (grins) I'm  
glad I'm... going out with you... or am I graced with being called your  
girlfriend? (gets hugged)...aww! (hugs him back) and Ohio is REALLY the land  
of depression... take a look at all my friends. we're all goth...

Inuyasha: (gapes at her) WHAT?! YOU got a boyfriend!?

K.L.K- (glares at Inu, takes out Bazooka, he runs away, puts away bazooka)  
hehehe... works every time... XD

Diedara: yo, BOOM! XD I'm tempted to call you pyro... eh. anywho, YESH!  
hehe... nice choice. my friend calls you Dei-Dei-CHAN... you AREN'T a girl, so  
why? (confused face) anyway, you should have seen the Mythbuster's special on  
thier biggest Explosions... (smirks) it was F-U-CKING AWESOME... then I set  
off Bottle rockets and alot of firecrackers... ah, PYRO'S RULE! XD especially  
us with awesome hair... even though I'm human... Man, I hate my human night!  
(pouts) every month, on the month! I'm just glad I don't have to worry about  
my period... now THAT would suck!

Yaku:...seriously? okey-dokey then... (dances with a random wall) there. dare  
done, if you want me to dance in 8'th grade style, I have a partner in mind...  
(looks pointedly at Itachi) aww! SO KAWAII! (takes pic of Yaku and Pein)...  
this is going with my blackmail... anywho, yesh...Yaku is your nickname?  
hmm... I'll call you Mini-Pein, just for the H-ll of it. I would be cursing my  
head off right now, but your review thingie doesn't allow it... (pouts) I like  
cussing my head off...

Pein: Yo, Sunshine! (grins) you are a sunshine... eh, I'll call you Shadow...  
did you know my friend Erin doesn't even know what you LOOK like?! (shakes  
head in sympathy) she just isn't right... anywho, Yaku IS your girlfriend...  
(gives copies of Him and Yaku, or him staring at Yaku)... I know  
things...(gives a copy of a diary she randomly foind from his diary) ah, gotta  
luv being able to blackmail Jaken into doing some of the dirty work... XD

Hidan: O.O sorry Nudist! I hate spiders! XD nice nickname choice... XD  
F-ucki-ng nudist... heh... you walked right in on that one, buddy. XD (rolls  
on gr0ound, holding her sides with pain of funny-ness) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOMFG!!  
XD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (wipes laugh-tear from eye) hehe... I needed  
that... now I'm not as depressed anymore... thanks. I'm depressed for no  
reason anymore... (shows new eye makeup, black eyeliner and black mascara) I  
put that on... I think it makes me look better... I dunno...

Itachi, any comments on the new makeup? I won't hit you if you stumble on  
your words!

Konan: SWEET, you go, Blackmailer! XD I knew you'd pick that one... anyway,  
do you like my new makeup? I got it yesterday... there's this silver mascara  
to go over the black... it's sweet, and only cost seven buck! WHOOT WHOOT, GO  
WAL-MART! and yes, if you've noticed I'm almost as protective of my money as  
Kakuzu when spending it on something... I always count my change lol.

Sasori: ... (stares wide-eyed) NII-SAN! (hugs him one-armed) it's REALLY  
wierd how I look like you in my human form... O.O I wonder... nah, probably  
not... anywho, thanks, bro! (grins) it IS awfully fun to make him blush..  
heheheh... wait till he sees the pic I photo-shopped of him and Yaku... (gives  
a copy of the pic to Sasori) hehehe... I luv causing mayhem. XD

Kakuzu: I know what you mean.. I now see him as an arrogant annoyance  
anymore... really, you can only take so much of 'This Sesshoumaru's  
anything... VERY annoying, that must be where Rin gets her way of speach from.  
him. anywho, try to guess where I'm hiding it! (grins toothily) man I miss my  
fangs... seriously, and it's not under my matress, I already said. it's also  
not in my bra. that's VERY uncomfortable. I can hide it without it being  
noticed... stupid big bust... but it itches like crazy!... not to mention I  
get papercut. Oww. not a good thing, my friend. Cool Zombi Dude? (raises  
eyebrow) feh, I'll call you Zombie... I was tempted to call you Banky, I  
really was. XD

Tobi: yeah... hey, Lollipop! XD I don't kno where I got that from, but it  
sticks, ne? anyway, Tobi is a good boy... still, I know you've had a BAD boy's  
thoughts once in a while... it's okay. I have odd thought flashe, mostly from  
m yInner Demon... right now she's screming about how annoying it really is to  
have to be human for a night. (groans) be thankful you have no demon blood.  
both a blessing, and a curse. DX

Kisame:hehehe... SUSHI-CHAN! (hugs) anyway, the was a joke between me and a  
friend, but I think of you as a bro, so yep... I need a embarassing nickname  
that you accept to use, so YO, Shushi-chan! XD and no prob. I didn't like  
chinese food for ten years of my life, then BOOM! I loved it! especially Crab  
Ragoon... it has a cheese, and crab, and then the batter outside it's  
frined... with red sweet/sour sauce, it's GREAT!

a note to Itachi-Kawaii-kun... um, you'll have toinitiate our first real  
kiss... I'd proibably end up groping you... I am a lech, nothing changes that,  
but I'm your lech at least... I don't want to offend you, Kawaii-kun! (grins)

well, I'd LOVE to be on here.. umm, you can get my e-mail offa my profile,  
Yaku... We can e-mail each other on that! (rubs back of head) I don't have an  
AIM. ridiculos, but true...

...WAFFLES! XD had to be said!

Ja Ne, K.L.K

Itachi- Yes you're my girlfriend (lets you snuggle into him)

Yaku- Hmm.. Then I'd fit in perfect there, as Living in Maryland's a bitch except for Otakon….. Speaking of which there are a lot of those in Maryland too….

Sasori- A lot of whats?

Yaku- Bitches.

Sasori- Oh..Okay …. Anyway You Do look like we're related…maybe we should get a DNA test.. or ask my grandma….she would know…..

Yaku- What if you two are related? Like Itachi and the other person…?

Sasori- well then I'd partially be related to Itachi because they're going out.

Yaku- True.. Then hope you aren't.

Sasori- Yeah.

Itachi- HEY WHATS SO BAD ABOUT BEING RELATED TO ME?!

Sasori-…. I don't know… But I just feel it would be… There doesn't need to be more than one of you running arund…

Itachi- …!

Deidara- Well I don't think that's Possible Un.

Sasori- Why not?

Deidara- Remember when I fought Itachi?

Sasori- I wasn't there.

Deidara- Oh yeah Un. (Tilts head and goes into a flash back)

Deidara- (Kicks Itachi In the Nuts)

Itachi- (doubles over in Pain)

Deidara- (goes to walk off) Not Going with you wherever you're going Un.

Sasori- Oh yeah he probably cant have kids.

Deidara- Yeah Un.

Itachi- well I don't want kids

All- Good.

Itachi-…. (Holds K.L.K and sulks)

Yaku- Well looks like he's out.

Deidara- Well Chan can be in an affectionate way or to a child you don't have to be a girl Un.

Yaku- Yeah Its True.

Deidara- OH SHIT! I FORGOT TO WATCH Un!…. Though I did see the episode where they blew up the truck… Now that was fucking sweet Un!

Yaku- well here's some gasoline (hands him gasoline)

Deidara- ….?

Yaku- Go over there and blow it up..It should be huge.

Deidara- Ah Un. (runs far away)

Yaku- Well that'll go off in a bit now that we cant see him.

Rest- Yeah Probably.

Yaku- Huh?! DAMNIT NO PICTURES! And though I despise it fine call me that… and I fixed the damn cursing filter so yeah you can curse.

Pein-…SHIT! I knew that wasn't a good idea (runs to where Deidara was and comes back)

Yaku-….?

Deidara- (from far off) KATSU!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM! (There's a huge mushroom cloud in the distance)

Tobi- (gasp) ALL HAIL THE GIANT MUSHROOM CLOUD MAYBE IT'S A FRIENDLY MUSHROOM!! (Dances around)

Pein-…I had him blow up my diary…..

Yaku- You had one?

Pein-…..

Yaku- ANSWER!

Pein- NO!

Tobi- WHY DON'T WE ASK THE GIANT MUSHROOM CLOUD! (KEEPS DANCING)

Zetsu- (walks up to Tobi) Tobi are you on that cactus juice again?

Tobi-….Maybe…..

Yaku- Pein!

Pein-..Yes….

Yaku- Wow….

Pein- I know I was bored.

Hidan- SEE YOU DO FUCKING LOVE HER! IF YOU KEEP A FUCKING DIARY AND YOU'RE A GUY YOU LIKE/LOVE A CHICK!

Pein- SHUT UP!

Yaku- Yeah.. AND HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND K.L.K!

Zetsu- It sure looks like you two are together.

Yaku & Pein- WE ARE NOT! (yells at him)

Konan- You two should look at each other and then tell us that.

Pein & Yaku- (turn to look at each other) Why?

Hidan- (pushes them together)

Pein & Yaku- (eyes widen and there's an insanely crimson blush on their faces)

Konan- (high fives Hidan) Classic.

Hidan- Well you fucking got them fucking there for me.

Konan- I know I know I'm awesome.

Yaku- & Pein- (still in shock)

Akatsui- awwwwwwwwwwww…………

Yaku- (calms down and keeps kissing him)

Pein- (calms down)

(they stop then brake off)

Konan- I think we started something.

Hidan- Well we fucking helped….

Konan- Yeah (has been recording since look at each other)

Pein-..maybe we should…

Yaku-…Go somewhere…?

Pein- Yeah….

(both still blushing they walk off)

Konan- (ends recording) well looks like I'm in charge now… ONWARD THEN!

Kakuzu- OMG SEX!

Konan- That's not what they walked off to do they're shy.

Kakuzu- Damn………It would be funny…

Hidan- I suppose I Fucking did but I got her back…..

Itachi-…I Like it But I think you look beautiful without it too.

Konan- I agree with Itachi But I think it enhances the prettiness… if that is a word….

Itachi- It's not.

Konan- It is now. (scribbles it in a dictionary)

Itachi- (sigh)

Sasori- Hmm… Yeah I've confirmed it we definitely look related (Looks at Pic) I don't know if they'll mind so much now though… I mean they did walk off somewhere…….

Deidara- hehehe Go man-whore Un!

Hidan- I FUCKING AM NOT! But thanks damnit.

Kakuzu- Well hey the world is full of bastard coated bastards with bastard filling and I want t say taped to the top of you dresser draw……..

Tobi- K.L.K THINKS TOBIS A GOOD BOY! And well my bad side gives me those thoughts its not my fault….

Kisame- I like cheese……

Pein- (walks back in the room/area/place giving Yaku a piggy back ride) That was random.

Yaku- I like cheese too.

Pein- Okay…..

Yaku- I know… I don't make sense.. I'm just sleepy…(yawns)

Pein- (yawns) me too…Damn contagious yawness….

Yaku- I know….(hops off his back and plops down on the couch)… I wonder where that sheet went?…

Kisame- why a sheet?

Yaku & Pein- Blankets get too damn hot. (They look for the sheet)

Pein- Found it. (lays on the couch with Yaku)

Konan- Well It's just so willing now isn't it?

Hidan- Actually I think they might be drunk……

Konan- How so?

Hidan- It fucking looks like it, they were wavering and the blanket was right in front of their fucking faces the whole time…..

Konan- I choose out of it….. Otherwise they wouldn't be so…..kind of affectionate…..

Hidan-…True.

(and everyone falls asleep)

* * *

Well I'm Starting to run outta ideas people..as if you couldn't tell……. So I might stop at 40 chapters.. or I might Continue… If I do stop, but people still want me to write I think twenty is a good numbers of reviews telling me to keep writing is a large enough number…. So yeah.. I might stop at 40 for the sake of keeping this from being boring…I'm just not as hyper as I usually am…..(sigh)


	38. THE RETURN OF PROFESSOR DEISAN!

..umm..wow….I would like to thank everyone for the supprt…..you all like…10 reviews in one day..umm….fine I get it…I wont stop……It seems like this would be an instance where people attack me if I do..so…yeah..(sigh)

* * *

Yaku- Well I suppose I may take a break at some point to get more material but I promise, I will keep writing…even if this makes it to 100….which I doubt it will…..oh and as a note..please no more truth or dare...and yes the reviews with truth or dare that came in befor this chapter i will post them... Anyway… moving on.

From- Zai-chan

no! don't stop writing this it's hilarious! and as for the whole fudge and  
rainbow thing for Pein, i wanted fudge at the time and i had just seen a  
commercial 4 carebears. so yeah...anywho, i have only one word to say about  
Yaku and Pein: aw! oh, and the bunny-hating bastards thing was from southpark.  
i luv it! :D umm, u guys can ask me questions too ya know.

Itachi: wait, it's Stan now isn't it? sorry about that Stan! uhh...do you  
like to read? random question i know.

Pein: (whispers) Pein and Yaku sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!

Everyone: actually, i'm quite curious now. do any of you like to read? i do!  
:D

today your special treat is...rootbeer floats! enjoy :)

Zai-chan

Yaku- Sadly I Remember those little fluff balls that were supposed to pass for crime fighters kid style…..

Hidan-…. I remember those little fuckers……

Pein- I have nothing to do with stuffed animals. (pout)

Yaku- (sigh) Don't worry the only relation you have to the carebares is that all the Akatsuki make the rainbow.

Pein- What? What do you mean?

Yaku- well you seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee………………………..

Deidara- (perks up)

Yaku- Take it away Dei-san!

Deidara- YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Un!

Yaku- I knew you'd love this.

Deidara- (Changes quickly into his professor outfit) Well you see Un, If you look at it this way we are the colors of the rainbow Un.….or at least most of us represent a color Un.

(Everyone is once again in desks and school uniforms)

Hidan- So Who the fuck is what color?

Deidara- Well-

Hidan- MORE FUCKING IMPORTANT WHAT THE FUCK IS MY COLOR?!

Deidara- (Hits him on the head with a ruler) NO INTTERUPTING THE TEACHER Un!

Hidan- Fuck….God damnit you don't have to fucking hit me on fucking the head. (Rubs the head bump)

Deidara- Well Then I'll Start with you Hidan Un.

Hidan- About fuckin- EEP! I'll shush….. (looking at the clay bird perched on his nose)

Deidara- Now then Hidan This would be you're color Un. (Pulls out a sheet that's completely violet)

Hidan- WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE FUCKING PINK!

Deidara- THAT'S VIOLET UN! THERE IS NO PINK IN THE RAIMBOW Un!

Hidan- PINK IS SO IN THE FUCKING RAINBOW NOW WHY DO I HAVE TO FUCKING BE IT!

Deidara- I SAID VIOLET Un!

HIDAN- THAT'S FUCKING PINK!

Deidara- THERE'S NO PINK IN THE RAINBOW UN!

HIDAN- THERE FUCKING IS!

Yaku- (stands up on desk and shouts) ROY G BIV!

Hidan- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! (Gives a what have you been smoking look)

Yaku- (Jumps up to the front of the room and pulls a chart down from over the chalkboard) ROY G BIV! You learn it in Science in middle school! Just so you can remember the rainbow! May I continue?

Deidara- (nods) Yes Un.

Yaku- Well you seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee……….. ROY Red orange yellow (Points to the corresponding colors on the chart of the color wheel in order) G Green (Points to green) And BIV Blue Indigo Violet. See there's no Pink in the rainbow.

Hidan- Fine I'll fucking admit it there's no pink.

Yaku- Oh hey Deidara make the announcement so they can answer some of the other questions.

Deidara- Oh and For those of you that aren't parts of the rainbow Un….yes some of you aren't, You can do what you like Un. And those persons are Itachi, Kakuzu, And Tobi Un.

Tobi- BUT TOBI'S A GOOD BOY WHY ISN'T TOBI PART OF THE RAINBOW?!

Deidara- There would be three oranges and since Yaku and Pein are now Dating they count as one Un.

Yaku & Pein- WE ARE NOT DATING!

Konan- Then what was that I caught on film Yesterday… ya know the kiss and the cuddling? Hmmm?

Yaku & Pein- THAT WAS HIDAN'S FAULT! (they blush)

Hidan- THAT FUCKING CUDDLING WASN'T!

Yaku & Pein- We were tired….and there was only one couch to crash on.

The rest- Sure… (joins in with Zai-chan) PEIN AND YAKU SITTIN IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! (Hidan adds F-u-c-k-i-n-g)

Pein & Yaku- Ignoring you. (Yaku walks back to her seat cause she's done)

Yaku- And no I don't like reading.. Unless it's manga….(shifty eyes)

Pein-..I Only Read if I feel like it.

Tobi- (sighs) Well nevermind I like being different. . And Tobi Only reads fairytales.

Itachi- (starts reading) Yes I do like to read. (He disappears behind the book again)

Kakuzu-…checkbook, Bingo book…either is fine…….

Zetsu- (Smacks forehead) That doesn't count. _Well it could when you think about it. _IT DOESN'T COUNT! _Fine. _And we like gardening books.

Deidara- Art things Un.

Sasori- Same.

Konan-….Dealing with children for idiots…… As they must be…

Kisame- …… Not really I don't like reading much.

Hidan- The Bible.

Everyone- (Gasp)

Hidan- My fucking Bible.

Everyone- Oh.

Yaku- Hehehehe.. That's what she said……..

Hidan- THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Yaku- And it all started with fucking a nudist…..

Hidan- (smacks forehead) Random-ass new leader….HOW MUCH FUCKING MORE OF THIS CAN I TAKE?!

Yaku- I don't know but if that is the Fucking Bible I would like to know how perverted you are.

Hidan- Gah… I'm Just Going to except my violetness and go over there. (sits at the back of the class)

Yaku- well theres who likes reading and what books.. NOW BACK TO THE PROFESSOR!.

Deidara- Anyway Lets start from Red and move down the line. Red Is Sasori-Dana, Orange Is Pein & Yaku, Yellow is Myself, Green is Zetsu, blue is Kisame, Indigo is Konan, And Hidan Is violet Un.

Kisame- (furiously waves hand in the air)

Deidara- Yes Kisame Un?

Kisame- With the rest of us our hair is the color we are but Hidan's hair is silver why is he Violet?

Deidara- Well It matches his eyes Un.

Kisame- Okay.

Deidara- LUNCH!

Choji- (from some distant place) YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

(they all go outside to a hill and sip on floats)

Yaku- Random…. (downs the float)

Sasori- Yeah (takes a sip)

Yaku- GAHHHHHHH!

Pein- Whats wrong?

Yaku- BRAINFREEZE! STUPID ICECREAM!

Pein- (sweatdrop) Well if you down some icecream it's bound to happen. (finishes the rest of his float)

Tobi- (giggles)

Yaku- Tobi what are you-? (looks at Pein and starts laughing)

Pein- -.- What the hell is so funny?

Tobi- Pein-Sama has a mustache….(stops giggling for a second then starts again)

Pein- (mumbles something about icecream foam and wipes it off)

Tobi- (stops giggling) Tobi's okay now.

Yaku- Okay. (has stopped by now)

(The rest of them just watch the spectacle and sip floats)

Deidara- I hope you liked the return of the professor Un.

(slowly the scene fades into the sunset)

Yaku- WAIT!

(record scratch the picture re-sharpens)

Everyone- What?

Yaku- PEIN YOU HAVE ANOTHER NICKNAME APPOINTED BY ME!

Pein- Oh great what is it?

Yaku- YOU ARE THE MUSTACHIO'D MAN!

Pein- (shakes head) Oh joy.

Yaku- Okay Resume fade (claps twice)

(everyone gets back into a cool pose as the sunset fades)

* * *

Well I started writing then I remembered a picture and figured hey! PERFECT TIME FOR THE RETURN OF THE PROFESSOR! I was idea strucken..or stricken…whatever..basically..and yeah hope ya liked it!


	39. its been sooooooooooo long

Well I know its been a long time but hey I needed rest and I had gone to otakon last weekend..and now..konan is forcing me to write or she'll reveal that Pein was…well you'll find out later…

* * *

Yaku- wow its been awhile!!

Deidara- Yeah it has Un.

Pein- gah…. I thought the torture ended….

Yaku- NOPE! I was just lazy, and being awesome at otakon,with lots of people!

From- K.L.K

O.O NONONONONONONONONO!! it CAN'T END!

...YO! how are all of you? (grins) hey... wait a minute... (goes and gets DNA  
test)... uh, Sasori?...I'll wait till I get to u ... troublesome.  
Itachi-Kawaii-kun! (kisses cheek) aww, thnxs for the compliment, and thanks  
for adding that word in the dictionary, Konan!

Hidan: XD that was some pretty hilarious fucking shit, ya gotta admit. O.O  
wait a damn minute... I CAN CUSS! THANK JASHIN! anyway, here...(gives scythe  
polish) I think that will be an appropriate gift.

Itachi:(snuggles into his chest a bit more) aw...(falls asleep) Zz...(wakes  
up) umm... sorry, Itachi-kun! hm... what shall I give as a present to  
you...oh! I know healing jutsus! (smiles) if you need any damage to be healed,  
just tell me where and what type of injury, and I'll help the best I can!  
(grins) I had to beat the shit outta Kabuto earlier... (points to bloodied  
sound-medic) he's alive, but barely... eh, he'll survive. Sakura refused to  
let him lie in the position he was in, so she healed him as much as he could  
survive... and now I don't have to listen to him and Orochimaru making cracks  
about you and I being boyfriend/girlfriend. o, and the thing about Sasori  
being related to me or not...uhm...I got the DNA test... and WHAT was that  
about not havign kids? (pointed look) I don't blame you though... (sighs)  
having those kinds of attachments would only make it more able for other  
Shinobi to get to us... (sigh) SOO troublesome, ne?

Deidara: too true, my pryomaniac friend, too true. it WAS fucking awesome  
though... you missed out on one HELLUVA explosion! (grins) IT WAS AWESOME!  
anyway, I wish I could actually ask Chiyo-Baa-Sama if I was related to  
Sasori... however, I don't think I can, since she's... (snifsniff) dead...  
and: (twitchtwitch) you did WHAT to my boyfriend?! (gets out Kunai and various  
sharp objects) I suggest you run. NOW. (throws weapons)

Pein: well, I just have to say one thing... (pauses for effect, face turns  
pale)...(choking noise, wide eyes)...(screams from white-hot pain of  
transforming back into Hanyou form) OW! OW! OW!OW! OWWIE! (recovers) damn ears  
and all the stuff coming back in is REALLY painful. sorry if I worried ya!  
well, Sunshine, I gotta say that even though you blew up your diary, I still  
have copies of every single one of the pages! (grins mischiveously, starts to  
read out loud)

'Today Yaku hugged me, and she wouldn't let go! I ended up falling asleep on  
her, and when I woke up she had fallen asleep on me! I've realized that I  
truly-'

(stops, as seeing the probable deathglare)...whatever you try, I won't run or  
be afraid. (hides Diary-copies in the same place as Kakuzu's money stash) you  
dont' know where it is, NYANYA! ;P anywho, well, don't kill me. (demonic  
voice) I'M A KUNOICHI AS WELL AS A HANYOU! (snaps back) uh... whoopsie?  
(laughs nervously) feh, forget it. (stops) I am part of a village... I'm not  
showing my forhead protector, though. I don't feel good about how I  
left...(goes into memories, snaps back) ANYWAY, (takes snapshot of kiss)  
heheheh... BLACKMAIL RULEZ!!

Tobi: how ya doin', Lollipop? XD I started laughing the other day because of  
that passing through my head... the dark thoughts? yes, I know what ya  
mean...urgh. (rubs temples) be glad you don't have a Inner AND a demno. they  
argue constantly until I threaten with the mental box. you try it, it actually  
works! (grins) see? they WERE having an argument about... um.. (perverted look  
on face) never mind... your Good Boy ears will probably bleed, and I fear it's  
WAY too perverted right now to discuss with probable young readers reading  
this... you REALLY don't want to know.

Yaku: (looks at the girl) I smelled and heard EVERYTHING. however, I'm not  
telling others what. and hm... HE IS SOO YOUR BF! heheheh... fluffy? well, I-

Sesshoumaru- who called me fluffy?!

K.L.K- (glares, causing him to run) I CALLED PEIN THAT, YOU BAKA LORD!  
(coughcough) anyway, hope you two are doing well!

Kisame: tyo, Sushi-chan! XD I know, terribly unfunny, but I think it suits  
you. anywho, FISHY FISHY FISHY!... I have NO idea what compelled me to write  
that...anyway, YOU RULE SHARKY! um... does Itachi have any pet-peeves? I don't  
want to upset him... I really do care about him... (look sat Uchiha with  
goglie-eyes)...aw...(snaps outta it) uh... YOU SAW NOTHING! (waves hands in  
front of self mysteriousy)...yes, I know it doesn't work. (drops hands to  
sides) O!O!O!O! I LIKE CHEESE TOO! (pops cheese-cube in mouth)... O.O (spits  
it out to reveal hidden spike-ball)... damn Itachi Fangirls... I almost broke  
a fnag on that!... good thing I already took care of them... kukuku.. O.O  
AUGH! I'm turning into Naraku, Goddamnit! AUGH! (runs itno wall)... okay, I'm  
better now...

Zetsu- uh... here. (gives him ten more undescribable lumps of bloody flesh  
that used to be human)... they were trying to kill me earlier. they're Itachi  
fangirls, and they're pretty much de-boned. I have some VERY interesting  
torture techniques and jutsus, as well as a genjutsu that forces the person  
it's under to de-bone themselves... it's very useful and sorta fun to watch...  
(looks at probable wierd looks)... I'm Sadistic. so what?

Kakuzu-... NOPE! XD guess again, Stiched! XD here... (gives five bucks) I  
hereby proclaim thee monybags the Cool Zombie dude. (mutters so he can't here  
but the rest can) and the king of all Baka-dom...XD besides, it's not in my  
bra, it's not in my dresser or under my matress, and heres another hint: it's  
hidden somewhere in the village I'm from. I'm from one of the five Hidden  
villages, you can guess, all of you... at least one will have to get it  
right.

Sasori: (glares) NII-SAN! WE HAVENT DONE...THAT...YET! damn, we havent even  
k9issed!... (quieter tone) because I'm afraid I'll grope him and scare him  
off...(regular tone) I got the DNA test! now we have to take it... (groan)  
reaoly... don't you think it would be easier to ask Chiyo-Baa-Sama? oh, and so  
I don't make her mad or something... (makes transormation seal, poofs into her  
human form) there. people throw rocks at me alot whenever I go to a village...  
look. (points to small-ish crowd of people holding rocks) you see, OW! (rock  
hits her in the back of her head, hands turn into fists, she picks up the rock  
and turns toward the villager, in demonic voice) GO THE HELL AWAY! (smashes  
rock in one hand, they all run away screaming)... (turns around, regular  
voice) well, it sucks to be me... we might as well go ask Chiyo-Baa-sama...  
I'm not sure about the DNA test thing... (pockets test) hm... and you know, I  
wouldn't mind kids, but thatnks to a certain pyro over there... (glares at  
Deidara) I don't think me and Itachi will have any. besides, I'd rather not  
bring them into the world knowing they'd be a qaurter demon! (look sa little  
sad)...

(looks at explosion, whistles) WOAH. heheheh... (sets off exploding tags by  
the pillar of smoke) AWESOME.

Kikiyo hasn't come back yet... I haven't had to break up a fight in-between  
her and Inuyasha about Kikiyo for a LONG time... Naraku's still being a pussy  
about me being taken. (points to depressed hanyou in corner)...I think I need  
to hook him up with someone... (thinks) nah, I got nothing.

...(shippo sets off firework)

Kagome- what just happened?

K.L.K- it went Boom. how hard is that to understand? better go get the kit...  
he has a i-am-gonna-play-a-trick look in his eye...

Kagome- right! (goes over to Shippo)

K.L.K- (sigh) see what I mean about them blowing up my stuff, including the  
house? jeeze. well, gtg! (turns head to look at Itachi, he is very close to  
her face)...uh, I gotta go with Sasori to ask Chiyo-Baa-sama... (slips out of  
his embrace with a final hug)... (walks over to Sasori) might as well go now.  
(follows him to ask Chiyo-Baa-sama)

Ja Ne, K.L.K

Itachi- (light blush) your welcome.

Konan- same here.

Hidan- What the fuck can I say? Konan and I are partners in fucking blackmail. (takes scythe polish) thanks, cause I fucking ran out. And isn't it fucking amazing? I worked some cursing magic and-

Yaku- No you didn't all that happened was I changed the filter to off.

Hidan- NO IT WAS MAGIC DAMNIT!

Yaku- It was normal people skillz.

Hidan- fuck you!

Yaku- I'd rather not.

Hidan-. Blarg to you.

Yaku-..okay….

Itachi- If you stay on me you might fall asleep again……

Yaku- and if you fall asleep you cant review….or read….unless you can see through your eyelids….

Itachi- hmm…good job with kabuto and orochimaru……..and about healing…do you think you could ummm….. when Deidara kicked me…um…heal….. (slight blushyness)

Yaku- He means even though it was a long time ago can you make sure his penis isn't damaged.

Itachi- (crimson and looks down) yeah.

Yaku- Pfft.. baby…

Sai- did I hear penis?

Yaku- OMG! SAI I LOVE YOU YOU SAY PENIS!!

Sai- (gets glomped by Yaku) Penis?

Yaku- Yes Penis.

Pein- HEY I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!

Yaku- Wait so you do….?

Pein- (smacks forehead) Shit! I didn't mean to say that.

Sai- (walks up to Pein) Are all those piercings to divert attention from a small penis?

Pein- You're dead kid…. (very pissed off glare)

Sai- (Has his usual smile)

Yaku- hey hey calm down. (grabs the collar of Pein's cloak as he goes to attack Sai)

Pein- (stops) gah fine.

Yaku- My awesomeful leader-san powers.

Pein- (rolls eyes)

Yaku- (sticks tongue out at him) Nya!! Anyway Sai you should stick around… huh? Sai where'd you….? (see's Sai talking to Deidara)

Sai- so are you a boy or girl?

Deidara- I'm a guy.

Sai- hmmmm…My penis sense says your not small…..

Deidara- I WIN!

Sai- yes…..penis…..

Deidara- Huh…ummm….I wish I could've seen it Un………and……(Looks at weapons)…Oh….Shit Un………………………RUNAWAY UN!! (Runs)

Yaku- well he didn't stay long… ONTO THE NEXT ONE!

Pein-….I don't see why I'd worry about you….

Yaku- I know what you mean about the painfullness its like when I make my dragon wings come out…lemme tell ya having an entire other bone structure rip through your back..isn't pleasant….

Pein- SHIT!! STOP READING IT DON'T READ ANYMORE!! AND GIMME THE COPIES!!

Yaku-…Hehehehe not even I own a diary…….

Pein- Shut up…… (embarassed)

Yaku- that was easier than I thought…though I think we can agree on one thing…..

Yaku & Pein- DAMN YOU HIDAN YOU BASTARD! (points at him)

Hidan- I take that fucking title with fucking pride. (bows)

Tobi-…. I don't think threatening obi, or madr- you know with the mental box would….(thinks) hey it worked! Thank k.l.k-chan!

Sai- Perverted..?! is it….Penis?

Tobi- NOOOOOOOOOOO BAD WORDS!! (RUNS INCIRCLES WITH EARS COVERD) LALALALALALA!

Sai- whats with him?

Yaku- Tobi's a good boy…or so he says….

Sai-…ah….

Yaku- Well Onto.. Oh hey its me……

Sai- PENIS!

Yaku- Okay then…… WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! We just had dinner….(small voice) we were hungry and tired……..Hey I used to call sesshy fluffy…..

Konan- well since all you did was have dinner..K.L.K I'd love to know what you saw them doing….

Yaku- (smacks forehead) we aren't dating theres no reason to wish us luck…..

Kisame- I wish I had some tuna….

Sai- Is your penis blue too?

Kisame-…

Sai- I'll take that as yes (Sai smile)

Kisame- anywaysssssssssssss…………… GO SHARKS! And Itachi only has pet peeves if he is in a bad mood otherwise he just ignores it……. Here (gives replacement cheese cube) that one shouldn't have anything in it. And don't worry I didn't see anything.

Sai- (Looks at Yaku) So…… Do you're piercings divert attention from a small penis?

Yaku- O.O I'm A GIRL DAMNIT!! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'm A GUY!

Sai- Oh… Sorry…..

Yaku- It's ok I still like you.

Sai- I WANNA TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR!!

Yaku- GAY BAR!

Zetsu- (munch munch)

Yaku- Hey we're all murderers I don't think we care… and I'm like being sadistic… I really just like blood… yeah… and swords…and stuff….PENIS!

Sai- Penis!

Kakuzu- DAMNIT! Oh hey moneyz…Ummm.. Iwagakure?

Yaku- Konohagakure?

Pein- kirigakure?

Sasori- Sunagakure?

Hidan- Kumogakure?

Sasori-..ummm grandmas dead…….

Deidara- ART IS A BANG Un!

Hidan- at least the bitch has stayed dead….

Sai- PENIS!!11

Yaku- Speaking of which….. Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin………………

Pein- yes?

Yaku- Do you have a ampallang apadravya or magic cross?

Pein-… -.- as far as you know, no.

Yaku- hmm…. Damn….. I'm not sure if I wanna find out either…

Pein- then why did you ask about them?

Yaku- I don't know….

Hidan- what the fuck is an ampallang?

Kakuzu- Or an apadravya.

Konan- or magic cross?

Sai- I'll Give you a hint….. PENIS!

Everyone else- that really helps…

Yaku & Pein- actually it does… come on readers I dare ya to look it up……

Sai- PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!1

Pein- pfft…

Sai- Whats your name anyway?

Pein- Pein.

Sai-.OMGG!

Pein- I'm going to regret this, but what?

Sai- SHORT PEINIS!!

Pein- (smacks forehead)

Yaku-…hehehehe…Byze to allz…..


	40. OMG! TOBI THE TENTACLE MONSTER!

Hmmmm…. Welll looks like no ones really seen the last chapter yet.. OH WELL! I'm IN A WRITING MOOD!

* * *

Yaku- this is the second to 14!

Pein- I'm surprised no ones looked up ampallang or apadravya….or magic cross….

Yaku- oh hey if anyone does decide to….. I suggest d i c t i o n a r y . c o m …. just saying….

From-BetterMan

Kisame  
I dare you to streak naked around Kohona and scar Kakashi for life somehow.

Itachi  
I dare you to dye your hair yellow!

Deidara  
I dare you to dye your hair black and wear your hair down.  
I dare you to marry the next fangirl that mentions your name in a review.

Pein  
I dare you to be nice.

Tobi  
I dare you to find Iruka, hug him until he passes out, tie him up and drive  
him insane to the point of no return.

Yaku- Well looks like we'll have to travel to konohagakure……

(and they all go on a trek to the leaf village)

Yaku- okay Kisame, complete the dare.

Kisame- can I do something first?

Yaku- What?

Kisame- (turns chibi) this.

Yaku- okay.

Kisame- (Chibi Strip) AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Runs around the leaf village naked)

Person 1- OHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOEEEEEEZZZZZZZZ IT'S A NAKED BLUE CHILD!!

Kisame- (steals nachos)

Person 2- OH NOEEEEEEZZZZZZZ…..My nachos…….. (sad)

Yaku- Its fun to watch him run around in circles… and up walls….. and eating nachos…..

Kisame- (running about running about) I SEEZ KAKASHI! (runs towards him)

Kakashi- (thinking) there is a blue child running at me…..a naked blue child….

Kisame- (jums onto his face)

Kakashi- (flails) THERES A NAKED CHILD ON MY FACE!!

Kisame- (jumps off and runs back)

Kakashi-… O.O STRANGE BLUE CHILDREN….. ALIENS!!

Person 1- you saw it too?

(back to Yaku and the rest at the front gate)

Kisame- I'm back….

Yaku- please turn back af-

Itachi-..Too late…….

Kisame- (back to normal but stark naked) umm…sorry.. (turns around to dress)

Yaku-….. Blue-

Sai- Penis!

Yaku- Hey I was gonna say blue penis!

Sai- together then.

Yaku & Sai- BLUE PENIS!

Yaku- And yes just cause I like him Sai's here…. I'm gonna keep him in for awhile….

Sai- Thanks (Sai smile)

Yaku- and since we're already here… Tobi your turn.

Tobi- GETS TO HUG PEOPLE!!3 WEEEEEEEEEEEEE (Runs off and brings back iruka)

Iruka- (points) The Akatsuki!

Yaku- we aren't here to kill we're here to carry out a dare.

Iruka-… (dumbfounded)

Pein- It wouldn't make any sense even if we explained it.

Iruka- (looks at them both) Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?

Pein & Yaku- WE ARE NOT DATING!

Iruka-…No need to get touchy…..

Yaku- speaking of which… revenge time… Tobi the dare.

Tobi- Hai! (Death Hug to Iruka)

Iruka-….Owowowowowow…..

Tobi-(squeeze)

Iruka- cant breathe…. (passes out)

Tobi- (ties him up then drags him off somewhere)

Yaku- I think he might rape him…..

Everyone else- What?

Yaku- OMG! Tobi'S SECRETLY A TENTACLE MONSTER!

(OFF IN THE WOODS SOMEWHERE)

Tobi- mufufufufu…

Iruka- (wakes up) what are you going to do with me?

Tobi- (lifts up mask)

Iruka- Its- NOOOOOOO!!

(IN THE NEW REALM CREATED HERES WHATS HAPPENING)

TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! 3 (As little chibi Tobi's pop out of random places)

(back at the main site of this fanfic)

Yaku- I guess it'll take Tobi awhile to get back….

Itachi-…. (Sniffle) goodbye black hair…… (pulls out hair bleach and runs off to a bathroom somewhwre)

Deidara-.. MMMMKAYYYY UN! (walks off to the same bathroom)

Yaku- …..tis a sad sad day….

Tobi- Indeed….

Yaku- Hey your back.

Tobi- YEP!

Yaku- that didn't take long.

Tobi- hehehehe….

Itachi- (walks back in)

Hidan- OH MY FUCKING JASHIN!

Yaku- you're allowed to have sex with your god?

Hidan- moving on…. (points) IT FUCKING ITACHIS AND DEIDARA'S LOVE CHILD!

Itachi- SHUT UP!

Hidan- Yep that's a fucking love child alright.

Itachi- (emo corner)

Yaku- Awww.. you hurt it's feelings.

Hidan- you're the one calling him it.

Yaku- well I don't know the love childs name.

Hidan- your just as fucking bad as me.

Yaku- (sticks tongue out at him)

Deidara- (comes back) Hi Un.

Yaku- they both look like each others love children…..

Deidara- (emo cornerness)

Yaku- that didn't take much….

Pein-… I'll be nice then but the chapters is over now…..

Yaku- then be nice and say bye.

Pein & Yaku- Goodbye! (waves)

* * *

The Tobi tentacle monster thing came from an idea about Kakuzu if you don't get it or your curious then look up the user emosexysasuke on deviantart


	41. Smile, it confuses people

Yaku- Okay first off have to get this off my chest… I SAID NO MORE TRUTH OR DARE DAMNIT!! People are still sending in truth or dare stuff… no more truth or dare. As I said before the only reason I'm still posting truth or dare is because I have 14 reviews I haven't posted and some have truth or dare but that's the only reason. NO MORE TRUTH OR DARE REVIEWS I WONT POST THEM!well mean note over Anyway. . review time.

From-Moracco Hasjaysama

Yaku  
Go on a sugar high.

Tobi  
I dare you to be mean and give Itachi a wedgie and tell him that Pein made  
you do it or he would of destroyed something of yours.

Itachi  
Since you have to crossdress for this chapter and the next, I dare you to  
dress like Madonna.  
I dare you to sing "Date of Rebirth" by Origa from the Ghost in the shell:  
solid state society movie in English.  
I dare you to beat the crap out of Naruto.

Yaku- well that's easy and you didn't have to dare me…. (starts eating skittles and has about 50 bags behind her to go through)

Tobi- (Gives Itachi a wedgie)

Itachi- AIIEEEEEEEEEEE! WHY YOU LITTLE-

Tobi- PEIN MADE ME DO IT! (points)

Pein- no I didn't.

Itachi- I DON'T CARE WHO DID IT!

Tobi- crap.

Itachi- Pein It's pointless to hurt you.. you could kill me… but as for you Tobi…

Tobi- Oh noez….

Itachi- (licks finger and sticks it in Tobi's ear)

Tobi- OH NOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZ! COOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDD!

Yaku- (has eaten all skittles) …wait for it……. YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Runs over to Tobi) LIKE IN THAT ONE RP A FRIEND AND I DID POUR ICE ON Kisame!! (Pours ice down his cloak)

Kisame- . so…so cold…

Yaku- Deidara come here!

Deidara- What Un?

Yaku- (whispers to him)

Deidara- (shoves Kisame in the newly appeared oven) I GOTS A FISH IN THE OVEN! (Dances around on top the oven)

Yaku- YESH! (pushes off dei-san and dances on the oven) FISHIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!

Deidara- hey Un!

Yaku- (ignores him)

Itachi- I can do the crossdressing…I don't know that song…and okay. (Dresses like Madonna) …Its all breezy……Anywayz…

Yaku- (does juitsu while dancing)

Naruto- (poof) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZ MY RAMEN ISN'T HERE! Huh? (looks around then points) ITACHI! YOU MADE SASUKE EMO!

Itachi-… Zetsu ate him….

Naruto- oh….Damn you aloe-vera……

Zetsu- I can eat you too……..-.-

Naruto- I'd rather you didn't.

Sai- PENIS!

Yaku- (stops) I didn't know you were still here…..

Naruto- what are you doing here?

Sai- Nothing… By the way Naruto….

Naruto- what?

Sai- Has you're penis gotten any bigger or is it still non-exsistant?

Naruto- (veins pops out) Sai…………

Sai- (Sai smile) what?

Naruto- (blink blink) why are you smiling?

Sai- Because.

Naruto- Because why?

Sai- Because you're about to get your ass kicked by Itachi.

Itachi- (looms over Naruto then beats the shit outta him)

Naruto- Lying on the ground in a heap and waves a white flag) I give up……

Yaku- Okay then (juitsu)

Naruto- (poof…ninja poof)

Yaku- NINJA POOF!

Itachi-…. That was easy…

Yaku- So Sai why are you still here?

Sai- I like it here so ill just pop in at random points throughout the chapters…say penis and such…maybe paint a little….

Yaku- okay.

Pein- So…….. Why did you smile?

Sai- Because……

Yaku- I WANNA SAY IT!

Sai- Go ahead.

Yaku- Smile, It confuses people!

Sai- yep.

Pein- well this was rather short.

Kisame- yeah.

Zetsu- I'm hungry……

Yaku- OMG!

All- what?

Yaku- Sai I KNOW WHY NARUTO LACKS PENIS!

Sai- why?

Yaku- BECAUSE ZETSU ATE IT!

Zetsu- If I were going to eat him I wouldn't just eat his penis…..

Yaku- True but who cares! (throws skittles at Zetsu)

Zetsu- (tis being pelted by skittles) ow. ow. ow. ow. ow.

* * *

And that's how we conclude this chapter..but seriously guys… no more truth or dare ill ignore any new truth or dare reviews I get and I'm being serious.


	42. Poke poke poke poooookkkkkeeeeeeee

Yaku- WAIT WAIT WAIT! (makes shikamaru poof here)

Shikamaru- where am I?

Yaku- In a place.

Shikamaru- I know that.

Pein- Yeah in the non-descript place over by the vauge thing right? (sarcasm)

Yaku- Yes. (more sarcasm)

Shikamaru- HOLY SHIT THE LEADER OF THE AKATSUKI! (cigarette flys outta his mouth)

Yaku- Shikamaru you will have a purpose later… so you stay here we wont kill you…and I'm leader now damnit not him.

Shikamaru- strange..but your not lying sooooo…okay. (lays down)

From- Akatoro Mitsaiya

Itachi  
Weasel Weasel Weasel!  
I dare you to quote a line from South park.

Konan  
I dare you to sing "Let it will be" by Madonna  
I dare you to beat up Sakura.

Tobi  
I dare you to stalk Shikamaru and you must scare him by the end of the  
chapter.

Yaku- HEY I'm PSYCIC! I knew it hehehehe..

Pein- -.- you just read the review ahead of time.

Yaku- Shutup!

Pein- Nope.

Yaku- hey hey hey I know that thingy! Hey… hey Tobi come here….

Tobi & Yaku- Itachi itachi itachi itachi itachi itachi itachi itachi nii-san nii-san nii-san nii-san nii-san nii-san nii-san nii-san nii-chan nii-chan nii-chan nii-chan nii-chan nii-chan nii-chan nii-chan nii-chan nii-chan nii-chan nii-chan weasel weasel weasel weasel weasel weasel weasel weaseal Ita itachi itach itachi….

Itachi- WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!1

Yaku & Tobi- (looks at each other then at Itachi) Hi. (runs away from Itachi as he splodes)

Itachi- RAAAAAAAAAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!…… (Points at Shikamaru) YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED KENNY!

Hidan- MY FUCKING NAME IS NOT FUCKING KENNY!

Itachi- Too bad I had to quote

Hidan- Fine fine…... Just fucking fine then.

Konan-… Don't know the song… and I do believe Zetsu ate sakura…….

Zetsu- Yep! She was tasty….. No she wasn't! Yes she was. NO SHE WASN'T! Fine she wasn't.

Konan- See?

Tobi- (has been following behind shika) okay.. (whispers)

Shikamaru- I feel as though I am being watched…… (pops another cigarette in his mouth)

Yaku- (points to a sign) NO SMOKING!

Shikamaru- fine gawd. (puts it back in the pack)

Yaku- Thank you cause second hand kills more than 1'st hand.

Shikamaru- okay okay… I know.

Yaku- than why do you do it?

Shikamaru- addiction… and Asuma.

Yaku- ah. Anyway Another review then?!

From- Sonar

Pein  
Who out of all the Akatsuki nearly made you twitch at one point or another?

Itachi  
Is it true that you are more evil than Orochimaru? If so, how?  
Who in the Akatsuki sings in the shower?  
Does Deidara try and blow up your stuff at times?  
I dare you to poke Hidan for a whole chapter.  
I dare you to run around blindfolded until you crash into a wall or fall into  
something.  
Here..have some brownies.  
gives Itachi some brownies  
I dare you to transform into a chibi and make Iruka want to hug you.

Kisame  
I dare you to scream loudly at the top of your lungs until everyone goes  
deaf.  
I dare you to torment Ebisu.  
I dare you to watch teletubbies until the next chapter while tied up in a  
chair.

Tobi  
I dare you to do some shadow puppets.  
hands Tobi a apple

Hidan  
I dare you to not swear. If you do swear, you have the option of Deidara  
blowing you up or watch Gai and Lee in a sunset scene for hours.

Pein-……Orochimaru.

Yaku- Do tell…..

Pein-…. He tried to rape me…….

(cricket cricket)

Tobi- (jumps out from behind couch) BOO!

Shikamaru- ahhhh! (Ninja poof away)

Tobi- Fulfilled his dare.

Yaku- Anyways, did he succeed?

Pein- No.

Yaku- ah.

Itachi- I'm just more powerful not more evil… he rapes children like my brother… he's definitely more evil. Umm… lets see there are a few…….. Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi. We only know about Tobi cause we wanted to see what's behind his mask though.

Deidara- Yes I sing in the shower Un. And I don't care I sing pretty.

Yaku- He really does.

Hidan- I DO NOT FUCKING SING IN THE FUCKING SHOWER!

Itachi- yes you do….

Deidara- Umm Hidan Un. (pokes him)

Hidan- what the hell do you want?

Deidara- you cursed.

Hidan- Yes! Then blow me up!

Deidara- Okay Un.

(they walk off)

Yaku- Oh hey Itachi.

Itachi- Yeah?

Yaku- You forgot to add Pein to your list.

Itachi- Oh really? I didn't know he sings in the shower.

Yaku- well most people don't know where his room is either.

Itachi- True.

Pein- I do not.

Yaku- yes you do.

Tobi- (making rather good mimicking shadow puppets and eats apple somehow)

Pein- No I don't.

Yaku- yes you do.

Pein- Yes I do.

Yaku- YOU ADMIT IT!

Pein- That was supposed to be reverse psychology. -.-

Yaku- silly, reverse psychology doesn't work on me.

Pein- damn you.

Yaku- I love you too 3.

Pein- Don't say that.

Yaku- hmm Now that I think about it I wont… I'm just used to saying it to people…..

Pein- good.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Deidara- (walks back) Sorry it took so long Un. I was listening to you two Un.

Itachi- (has eaten brownies) well I cant poke Hidan at the moment…. (Runs around in circles blind folded yet manages to run into a wall and fall down) OUF! (Takes off blindfold) dizzy…..

Yaku- I'll go put Hidan back together… (walks off)

Itachi- and yes… Deidara has tried to blow up my things.

Deidara- It's rather fun Un.

Itachi- Hey what's that? (Points)

Kakuzu- It looks like a piece of Hidan….

Itachi- (sits next to it and pokes it) poke poke poke poke….

Kisame- (poofs ebisu here)

Ebisi- where….?

Kisame- (as loud as humanly..or sharkly possible) FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!…there ebisu has been tortured.

Ebisu- NO IVE GONE DEAF HIS LIPS ARE MOVING BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S SAYING! (ninja poofs away)

Itachi-.. DID YOU SAY SOMETHING??

Pein-…Hmph……

Konan- Shit!

Kakuzu- I saw that!

Zetsu- I don't need to hear to eat. YES YOU DO THEN YOU CANT HEAR THEM SCREAM! (yes thoughtwave skillz)

Sasori- I'm a puppet I cant go deaf.

Deidara- I'm used to loud noises Un.

Tobi- TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! (still shadow puppeting)

Yaku- (Comes back with Hidan) I heard someone say fishie.

Kisame- me.

Yaku- I see they've all gone deaf…….

Kisame- Yes….

Yaku-…..

(Flash of white)

Itachi- Hey I can hear stuff… (still poking the piece of Hidan)

Hidan- A Piece of my fucking shoulder is fucking missing! And it feels as though it is being poked…. (see's Itachi) GET THE HELL OFFA MY SHOULDER!

Itachi- OHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Konan- (ties Kisame to a chair and make shim watch telitubbies) hehehe…

Kisame- nooooooooooooooooo!!111

Itachi- (runsaway as a chibi..with a piece of Hidan's shoulder)

Hidan- I'll get it when he comes back……

Yaku- well then you get it back next chapter..

Hidan- WAIT WHAT?!

Yaku- BYE!


	43. Kisame is missing

Yaku- I just watched across the universe and now hey prudence is stuck in my head….

From-XxHell's HoundxX

Hi every one!  
Hidan: -blushes when he hugged me- The reason I didn't just fucking come out  
and say it was because I wanted you to fucking figure it out...and yes I  
fucking swear  
Itachi: Stop being a damn pussy! There was no need for you to fucking faint!  
Idiot weasel!  
Pein: -eyes turn a deep purple color and shariganish- Here is a warning for  
you never.fucking.yell.at.me.again if you want to keep living.  
Yaku: -hands a weird box like thing- That is called Pandora's box -smiles  
kind of evilly- If you know the Greek story surrounding Pandora's box you  
should know what is inside...and thank you for dubbing me Pandora!  
Sasori:...now that does amuse me! -laughs at his stupid ballet- also I now  
dub your official nickname MONKEY BOY!  
Kisame: So...what is it like being partners with my twin? Also if your  
nickname is Jaws shouldn't you have the Jaws theme song as your theme song?  
Hidan: O-k Hidan are you ready for our date tonight?  
All: Bye!...I'm bored again -points to Sasori randomly and he catches on  
fire, laughs evilly at his misfortune-

Hidan- I fucking Love you. (pulls you into a kiss)

Yaku- Go cursing, and people say its bad to do, well I do believe it just brought these two together.

Itachi- Shut up.

Pein-(unaffected) You have pretty eyes. (points to XxHell's HoundxX)

Yaku- (cough)pothead(cough)

Pein- Shut up.

Yaku- well you have to had done something to not be bothered by these idiots…. (glances at everyone for a second then looks back at Pein)

Pein- Well it certainly wasn't THAT.

Yaku- Well then what did you do? Hmmmmmmmmmm?

Pein- None of your damn business.

Yaku- (gasp) I KNOW!

Pein- Oh great what now?

Yaku- ACID!

Pein- You just keep getting on about worse things!

Yaku- Fine fine you aren't on acid…. Or pot…. Or any other drug that comes to my mind because of watching the yellow submarine and across the universe one too many times.

Pein- Hey Yaku…. (evil grin)

Yaku- (questioningly) what?

Pein- (half sings) Dear prudence…….

Yaku- Damnit not again!

Pein- hehehe.. that's what you get.

Deidara- I didn't know Pein-Sama could sing Un.

Hidan-…. Its fucking funny that it was the fucking Beatles though.

Deidara- True Un.

Pein- shut up. -.-

Yaku- See? You're all ridiculous.

Hidan & Deidara- Whatever.

Yaku- Pfft to you.

Hidan-…

Yaku- OMG YESHHHHHHHHH!!1 I FINALLY HAVE THE BOX OF DESTRUCTION! Now I get to do what I always wanted to….. (opens a portal) all I need is this thing (set an automatic box opener on it then throws it through the portal and closes the portal and people can be heard screaming) BOMBS AWAY!

Kakuzu- What did you just do?

Yaku- Threw an open Pandora's box into the world of Tsubasa chronicles…….hehehe…..die tsubasa die……

Kakuzu- okay…..

Sasori- NOT A MONKEY!

Kisame- I should.. shouldn't I?

Yaku- (presses play on the stereo)

Kisame- (lurks around)

Hidan- wait we're going on a date? (blink blink)

Sasori- Ow.. (looks at his arm then puts it out) I don't like you…

Yaku- hey Hidan didn't curse…..

Hidan- I fucking didn't did I?

Yaku- Nope. Anyway… omj two in a row…. I look in my email and its another from the same person…

From- XxHell's HoundxX

OMJ! Don't stop this please! It's fucking funny!  
Yaku: Here's a random thought I had we should start a band with the akatsuki!  
Think about it you could be lead singer or something! How cool would that be?  
It would also be a good fanfic story...hm like I said random thought! :3  
Zetsu: I'm bored! -stares at him with out blinking for hours on end-  
Tobi: You are not going to be the walking Thumb print! I like the clown with  
the tear away face damn it! But then again it is your choice...anyone else  
like the nick name the clown with the tear away face?!  
Dei: I want you to do something for me...-whispers something in his ear then  
hands him something- hehe 3  
all: Do you know what wiccans are? And what they do? Awnser correctly and  
there is a prize!!  
Bye bye!!

Yaku- Thanks for liking it XD! I like that random thought.

Zetsu-.. Okay….You're strange. No they aren't. Yes she is…….

Yaku- I like the thumbprint one. Now then anyone not like that one?

Hidan- (rasies his hand)

Yaku- One against ten.

Hidan- fuck.

Tobi- I like being the walking thumbprint…..

Deidara- (eyes go wide) YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Pein- what?

Deidara- This! (Throws a grenade somewhere) ART IS A BANG Un!! (Says this as it explodes)

Pein- -.-….as if he doesn't have enough explosives……

Deidara- ART ART PURE ART Un! (Looking at the remaining huge smoke/dust cloud)

Yaku- That was a rather interesting explosion though.

Pein- Fine fine it was….

Zetsu- I think my cactus got blown up…

Yaku- what cactus?

Zetsu- I had a cactus and no I cant see it…..

Yaku- Oh.

Kakuzu- well that's all the less fertilizer we'll have to buy.

Zetsu- TTTT

Yaku- The self watering plant….

Tobi- That's not very nice.

Yaku- . I know.

Hidan- Lets fucking end this goodbye.

Yaku- HEY I CHOSE WHEN IT-!

(Screen clicks off)

(in complete darkness)

Yaku- I think Kisame- Is still watching teletubbies….

Hidan- Why the fuck do you think that?

Yaku- I haven't seen him all chapter and I hear little kids…..

Konan- Ill go untie him…..

(comes back with Kisame)

Kisame- (twitch twitch) Telitubbies look scary..and they want to eat me……..

Yaku- Okay….

Hidan- Goodbye fuckers!

Yaku- STOPIT! I CHOOSE HOW YOU DIE SUFFOCATION! Oh wait that was Deidara's script I meant I CHOOSE WHEN IT ENDS NOW GOODBYE!


	44. TTTT They just keep getting shorter

Yaku- Ello again.. we finally got Kisame out of the fetal position and almost over his fear of telitubbies…..

Hidan- Hug it damnit! (Holds a telitubbie plush infront of Kisames face.

Kisame- DON'T EAT MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Yaku-… hehehe well we made progress…..some progress…. Not really…. Anywayssssssssss

From- YouOverlordAndMaster

no keep going or i will hunt you down and force you to type or you get no  
pancakes! ...and they are really yummy pancakes!

NICKNAMES!!:  
itachi- king uchiha the 258th, or tamogachi (if you think about it all the  
tamogachi's names end in achi, so it-achi!!)  
sasori- red fuzzball

oh and pein did you ever want to do or have done anything else then this?  
samae thing with you hidan. Anything at all? noing you it of corse would  
probably have to do with stripping...  
thats all folks! (dunno why i said that)  
Rutsumi, it rutsumi dammit not zatsumi im not rellated to zazu!

Yaku- But national pancake day already passed……

Itachi- I am King uchiha the 258'th!

Yaku- RUTSUMI YOU STOLE THAT FROM MY KING UCHIHA THE 259'TH! AND KING SASUKE! But that only came about cause last year at Katsucon I was sasuke…and the arm socks were devouring my arms slowly eating me and turning me into sasuke….

Sasori- I like that better than monkey boy………

Pein- I might have done something else.

Hidan- I was a fucking waiter at one fucking point in this fucking time…..

Yaku- I KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT Pein DID!

Pein- How the hell could you know what I did?

Yaku- because I am psychic and and annnnnnnddddddddddddddddddddd I know things.

Pein- Fine then what?

Konan- (recording)

Deidara & Tobi- (sitting on the couch rapidly eating popcorn as if the climax is killing them)

Zetsu- (crying over his cactus)

Kakuzu- Moneyz…

Hidan- I might know as well….

Kisame- (asleep)

Itachi- (doesn't care)

Sasori- (watching)

Pein- Well?

Yaku- YOU WERE AN 18 YEAR-OLD MALE STRIPPER!

Pein- SHIT YOU DID KNOW!

Hidan- I FUCKING KNEW IT WAS YOU!

Pein- Hey you were the waiter that got drunk and started stripping and weren't very good at it…..

Hidan- Shut the fuck up……

Pein- Well its true…

Konan- So that's what you did that time you were away those years ago….

Pein-Yes it is…. (blushyness from embarrassment)

Sasori- (point) WHORE!

Pein- there's a difference between a whore and a stripper…..

Sasori- Touché.

Pein- I win.

Yaku- Hmm if you used to be a stripper… how far did you have to go?

Pein- Not all the way.

Yaku- So you didn't have to strip naked?

Pein- no why?

Yaku- Cause.

Hidan- If you were going to ask me about his penis I wouldn't answer anyway.

Sai- PENIS! (disappears again)

Yaku- Why wouldn't you? Did you like him?

Hidan- No cause even if I did I wouldn't remember.

Yaku-Ah.

Hidan- and why would you want to know about his penis?

Yaku- who said I would you both just assumed I would.

Hidan & Pein- Touché.

Yaku- Haha!

Konan- but wouldn't you want to know for later when you two have sex?

Yaku- (blush) shut up…. We're not even dating why would we do that..

Everyone else- Surrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee you two aren't….

Yaku & Pein- (go sit on the couch) Shut up…

Hidan- Pfft….

Konan- it keeps getting shorter….

Sai- What naruto's dick?

Konan- no the chapters….

Sai- Ah…

I figured even though i still have bunches of reviews to go through i'd put these up now...cause..where i am...school starts the 26'th..in four days... so ya.. im not gonna have much time during school.. BUT I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE! IM IN MORE RANDOM MOODS DURING THE SCHOOL YEAR SO IT'LL GET BETTER I PROMISE!!OH and one more thing.. PENIS!!


	45. You mean like in dark prince?

Ill say it one more time since I got two more of them today.. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE! NO MORE TRUTH OR DARE! End of story cause most of the reviews I have that piled up are truth or dare I don't want any more t or d to deal with.

* * *

Yaku- Well hey.. Its weird I'm going back to school soon…. AND MY HENTAI WRITER IS BACK FROM CAMP! It makes me happy anyway……………..

From-Baodes

Hey there guys here's my contribution  
Itachi:you're my favorite anime character dude,you rockshow sharinganI  
ish ur cousin  
Konan:gets down on one kneeMarry me  
Hidan:Jashin for the fucking win  
Tobi:Tobi es un niño bueno  
Kisame:Can I have your sword please?puts puppy eyes  
Zetsu:here have a cowgives dead cow  
Sasori:Think you could make me a lion puppet?  
Deidara:high fives  
Pein:you love Yaku?shocks  
Kakuzu:...no comment  
Yaku:what do you mean you're ending at 40?you could ya know,take a break from  
this and pick it up later,I'm sure the akatsuki would appreciate it

Itachi- So many people like me… YESH NOW I DON'T HAVE TO REVIVE THE CLAN! Hmmm that makes two cousins….

Konan-…. (Blink Blink) What?.. I'm sorry but.. I don't like commitment….. and I don't know you that well….

Yaku- You should say yes…

Pein- yeah….

Konan- Why?

Yaku- because you just should…Oh and.. Peyback now..

Pein & Yaku- KONAN AND BAODES SITTIN IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Hidan- F-U-C-K-I-N-G!

Pein & Yaku- that too.

Hidan- Thank you.

Konan-….. mmmkay thennnn……(edges away slowly)

Yaku- well that takes care of that…..

Konan- (stops) Wait… Help me blackmail and tell me why and then I will highly consider marriage….

Yaku- YESH WE WIN!

Pein-.. I suppose so…

Zetsu- Wierdos….

The three of them- Your one to talk (points at flytrap)

Zetsu-…

Hidan- JASHIN!! GO FUCKING JASHIN!

Yaku- (laugh snort laughs more)

Hidan- What the fuck?

Yaku- So is this a dark prince relation with your god?

Hidan- What the fuck is Dark Prince?

Yaku- (shows him the few pages of Dark Prince book with the thing about the pagan god in it)

Hidan- OH FUCKING HELL NO! ITS NOT FUCKING LIKE THAT!

Yaku- But you said that…..

Hidan- THAT DIDN'T FUCKING MEAN SEX!

Yaku- I know.. I Just like making your skin crawl…

Hidan- Fucking weird bitch that looks like…

Yaku- Don't say it…

Hidan- Fucking looks like fucking Pein..

Yaku- Oh so you do?

Hidan- (takes him a second to realize) YOU PERVERTED FUCKING BITCH IS YAOI AND PENIS'S ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?!

Yaku- No my mind revolves around three things….

Hidan- Where the fuck is your mind?

Yaku- Do you really wanna know?

Hidan- Sure… Why the fuck not…..

Yaku- Six feet under thirty feet over and in the gutter.

Hidan-… And what the fuck does that mean?

Yaku- Its Morbid random and pervy.

Hidan- ah…

Yaku- And that's that….

Tobi- SI! El ES!

Yaku- And if it weren't for Rutsumi and cherroushi-chan I wouldn't have any idea what that said just now….. thank you for random Spanish lessons!

Tobi- Tobi gets lessons toooooooooooooo!

Yaku- And Tobi is a good boy for learning… though I read the summer packets and said this is a load of shit at least three times in various ways…

Tobi- Tobi's a good boy!3

Kisame- Have my sword no. Have a sword made like mine yes. Here was my swordsmith (hands baodes a piece of paper)

Yaku-… His name is Bob…..

Kisame-.. I know…..

Yaku- That's very Un Naruto nameness…

Kisame- okay…

Yaku- and he lives in the Village hidden in the mist?

Kisame- Yeah and he's the only one named Bob.

Yaku- I guessed that…..

Zetsu-….. (checks for mad cow disease or anything else of the sort) YESH NO ILLNESS!! (Eats Cow)

Yaku- hehehe.. Cant eat beef fear of mad cow disease Cant eat poultry Bird flu cant have fruits of veggies as there is pesticide and other such things……… I do believe that only leaves chocolate…..

Deidara- GO CHOCOLATE Un! (Waves flag)

Yaku- YES GO CHOCOLATE CHANT WITH ME!

Deidara & Yaku-OH CHOCOLATE HOW WE SALUTE THEE UN!!

Everyone else-…. Okayyyyyyy………….

Sasori- Hmm yes actually I could….

Tobi- without killing a lion?

Sasori- yes without killing a lion Tobi.

Tobi- YAY!

Sasori- (walks over somewhere and sets to carving)

Deidara- (high fives you back)

Yaku-… You licked his hand…

Deidara- No I didn't Un!

Yaku- I saw it…

Deidara- Fine I did Un.

Kakuzu- I KNEW IT!

Deidara- Knew what Un?

Kakuzu- I don't know I just haven't talked in forever.. and I got a no comment…

Deidara- Okay then Un.

Kakuzu- What I can feel lonely……TTTT

Pein-.. You skipped me..

Yaku- No I didn't.. I was waiting….

Pein- Sure…

Yaku- NOW READ YOU COMMENT THINGY!

Pein- fine fine….?! I DON'T LOVE HER!! (Blushyness…its my new favorite word)

Yaku-..(sigh)… You readers accuse us of such crazy things…Pfft.

Pein- Yeah…….. Pfftness……

Yaku & Pein-(Look at each other..thennnn…)….(Blushyness)… Damn it….

Konan- Ha! That's all I have to say is HA!

Yaku & Pein- BLARG then…

Yaku-(regains composure) Well as you now see I am not ending at 40 I took my break.. which is why sadly this review is from like a month ago… SORRY TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW'D THAT I'm JUST GETTING TOOOOOOOOO FORGIVE ME! Just kidding if you don't like me anymore there are always others… I hope….

Sasori- FINISHED! (Hands Lion puppet to Baodes)

Kakuzu-O.O

Zetsu- What?

Kakuzu- IT GOT LONGER AGAIN!

Yaku- What Orochimaru's p-

Deidara- (Covers Yaku's mouth) I know what you're going to say… and well don't say it Un. I wont let you…

Yaku- O.O!

Deidara's hand- 3

Deidara-…… (takes hand off) sorry mind of its own….

Yaku-… I forgive you……So what got longer then?

Kakuzu- The chapters.. they're getting longer again…

Yaku- OMIJASHIN! YOU'RE RIGHT!!11 YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

* * *

Ehhh notes about stuff Dark prince stuff you'd get the whole god sex thing if you have read it.. if not.. warning.. it is yaoi umm… That's all…and I love adding ness to the end of things as if u haven't noticed….and yeah.. funness… ONWARD! Wait AH HA! I KNEW THERE WAS MORE! Explanation od the mind thing… Six feet under morbidness 30 feet over is my randomness and in the gutter.. self explanitory….nesss… and random things O.o there was a cop outside my house that had pulled someone over for drunk driving going by the way they were being inspected anyway.. or at least by wat I could tell from my 2 seconds of looking after seeing flashing lights outside the window…and thanks to all that put up with my authors notes! . you get internet cookies!


	46. IT'S NOT YOUR REAL NAME?

Well I would like to note that…. THANK YOU! TWO PEOPLE LISTENED AND SENT NON T OR D REVIEWS THANK YOU!

* * *

Yaku- We have a random short one!

From-Chelsea

(With Gaara)

Me:Uh where are we going Gaara?

(That was short but comeon its not like im in the room anymore)

Gaara- well you said you wanted to get away from Deidara but you didn't say where you wanted to go……

(back to the room)

Yaku- And now……

From-Camine Munei

-giggle- I'm back! I just had some random things hit me today!

Pein- I know this is an overdone joke but... -singing- PAIN! without love!  
Pain! I can't get enough! Pain, I like it rough 'cuz I'd rather feel pain than  
nothing at all!

Deidara- Are you a cat person or a dog person? Just curious 'cuz I like  
both.

Itachi- MIND RAPISTS RULE!! XD And one of my friends and I have a joke now  
about you being related to a ferret my aunt owns.

Konan- YOU ROCK! I'm gonna dye my hair blue and put an origami flower in it  
for senior year in high school! Have you ever seen Read or Die or Read or  
Dream? That series has girls who control paper and they kick serious butt!

Deidara & Sasori- ART RULES!

Zetsu & Kisame- -singing- I'm blue if I were green I would die, if I were  
green I would die if I were green I would DIE -hides- MY FRIEND MADE ME DO IT!  
-my friend yells "No I didn't!" from the background-

Kakuzu- Hey, if it makes you feel better, my sister likes you and won't  
complain if I give you some of the money in her wallet -hands you money-

Tobi- Here, I saved you a snickerdoodle! -gives him a snickerdoodle cookie-

Hidan- I can't think of anything for you so do whatever.

Pein- (rolls eyes) Oh God…

Hidan-… Jashin.

Pein- Fine Jashin.

Hidan- Thank you.

Yaku- (staring at Pein)

Pein- Yaku what are you looking at?

Yaku-……..

Pein- Well?

Yaku- when you roll your eyes you look like a chameleon.

Pein- (sigh) random….

Yaku- well it's true. Right Tobi?

Tobi- Right Yaku-sama!

Pein- HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!

Yaku- so?

Pein-.. Nevermind…..

Yaku- Speaking of the song pain.. Just a little not of giving my friend credit, while at Otakon she got like 20 people to sing that song to me.

Deidara- Hmm… I don't know I like them both I suppose Un. I just like animals Un.

Sasori- And that's why you turn them into bombs…

Deidara- SHUT UP Un!

Zetsu- …. I like animals….

Everyone- You don't count Zetsu.

Zetsu- Oh….

Itachi- I accept the title mind rapist.

Yaku- GOOD! CAUSE WE ALL KNOW YOU ARE AND WHOEVER THE FIRST PERSON TO COME UP WITH THAT WAS YOU ARE A GEINUS! Or make the picture anyway…

Itachi- I wish to know how I'm related to a ferret….

Hidan- Could it have to fucking do with the fucking fact that your fucking name means weasel?

Itachi- well It could but it might not..

Hidan- Suit your fucking self then.

Itachi- So if you ever decide you want to tell me why… It would be appreciated…

Yaku- I'd like to know too, if it isn't because of the weasel thing anyway.

Kakuzu- I think we all would.

Pein- I don't.

Konan- Well you're you.

Pein- I know that I'm me.

Yaku- THIS BRINGS UP SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED IN GEOMETRY!

Pein- Dare I ask?

Yaku- Yes you do.

Pein- Fine then.

Yaku- So my Geometry teacher said that we could cross out the name on our index card that he set on the desk we were sitting at and change it to whatever we want, and the way he explained it was " You could write down callie prissy pants and I would call you that for the rest of the year try me" So I put Yaku on my card and he's gonna call me Yaku cause I hate my real name….. Enough about me being weird…..

Konan- I'm fine with you doing that just don't mess up my image in anyway.. and no I've never heard of it but I'll look it up sometime and wait a minute…..Yaku isn't your real name?

Yaku- Yes it is….. It just didn't used to be..

Konan- Okay…

Pein- what did it used to be then?

Yaku- That doesn't concern you.

Pein- I will get you to tell me sometime….

Yaku-..Okay then……

Deidara- (at the same time with Sasori) ART IS A BANG Un!

Sasori- (at the same time as Deidara) YES!

Yaku-.. If art is a bang then do you wanna bang-

Deidara- No I don't and I know what you were going to say Un….

Yaku- okay be that way I didn't believe you were attracted to them anyway.

Deidara- Good Un.

Zetsu- I don't want to die I have things to eat……..

Yaku- DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE BROCCOLI!!1 (Stabs broccoli with a fork)

Zetsu- NO STOP TOTURING IT!

Yaku- Its already dead.

Zetsu- IT STILL HAD FEELINGS ONCE!

Yaku- Food for thought, So did the people you've eaten. But they were our enemies so it's okay…

Zetsu-.. Ok I get it.. No more puns though.

Kisame- Too many people have sung that to me!

Yaku- OMG! KISAME1

Kisame- what?

Yaku- YOU'RE BLUE!

(everyone stares at her)

Kisame- Duh I'm blue.

Yaku- NO I KNOW THAT BUT I MEAN IF YOU'RE BLUE THEN….

Kisame- yes?

Yaku- What color would you turn if you were suffocating… it makes me think of when we brang up the smurfs….

(nostalgia then snaps back)

Kisame- I don't know…….(thinking)

Itachi- well… most likely…

Yaku- purple..

Itachi- If you knew why did you ask.

Yaku- I don't know…

Kakuzu- Wieeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrddddddddddddd…… anyways… MONEYZ YOU ARE MINE ONCE AGAIN!!1 BUAHAHAHA!

Tobi- COOKIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!111 (Munchyness)

Hidan- Ok what the fuck should I do?

Yaku- that's like the million'th time Tobi's gotten cookies……. And you should run in circles…

Hidan- why the fuck would I do that?

Yaku- Energy circles that's why it helps.

Hidan-… Okay… (runs in circles)

Pein-(whispers) he actually believes you?

Yaku- (whispers back) Yeah I know its funny right?

Everyone- (whispers) Yeah…

(and everyone watches Hidan run in circles)


	47. OMJ REALLY!

OMJ! THE HAETUS IS OVER! Or however u spell it..anyway ima start writing again but some of the old stuffz got lost in my email so if theres an old review I nvr put up GOMEN NA SAI!

* * *

Deidara- Oh God. Un.

Hidan- Jashin.

Deidara- Jashin. Un.

Hidan- And what the fuck is so oh Jashin.

Deidara- you didn't notice? Un.

Hidan- Notice what?

Tobi- Tobi noticed!

Deidara- No you didn't.

Tobi-…Sempai is right… **(sniffle)**

Hidan- WHAT THE FUCK DIDN'T I NOTCE?!

Deidara- (points to people)

Hidan- Oh My Fucking Jashin…..

Yaku- I know isn't it great?

Hidan- YES! SOMETHING TO EASE MY FUCKING BOREDOM! (Jashinist happy dance)

Yaku-… Ah (breathes in deeply) wait wait.. I have to savor it….

Pein-….c-can I say it?

Yaku- and I would think that you thinks its stupid…. But how about we both say it?

Pein-.. Fine then.

(a moments silence)

Everyone else- well?

Pein & Yaku- WELCOME BACK EVERYONE!

Yaku- TO MY ONLY SUCESSFUL FANFIC OUT OF 2! XP yes yes sad I know anywayz! Heres some realllllllllllyy old reviews..and ONWARD! Ahh I miss that word. Oh and heres something so that people know…. There are like 2 spots open now.

From- Chelsea

have to say this but Im done with fanfiction I cant rely on any of these  
stories sorry you rock dude and if you wanna be my friend you can make an  
account on Quizilla and look for someone named SingerOfTheSoul I have written  
stories on Cinema Bizarre and thats it so farewell! Walks away from the  
Akatsuki leaving her cloak and ring neatly folded by my door (O Dramatic but  
its true im no longer a fanfic gal)

Yaku- Bye chelsea! We shall miss you.

Itachi- oh sad Is the world (sarcastic)

Yaku- we all get pissed off sometimes but you have K.L.K so don't worry too much, I know youll miss chelsea.

Itachi- (blush) stop that.

Yaku- I didn't do anything.

Itachi-…

Yaku- To the next!

From-K.L.K

(glares at whoever turned her boyfriend's hair blond and Diedara's black)..  
not cool, whoever did that!

(dye's Itachi's hair black)

...here, BOOM! (dyes his hair blond and puts it back up)

...seriously, I like to cause universal choas, but that was too much...gah!  
(nearly has heart attack from mental images) MY MENTAL EYES! BRAIN SOAP!!  
(usues brain soap) ahh. O.O AHH! TI DIDN'T WORK!!

...ah, well. I have bad images anyway. I'll hide them behind the nasty  
pictures I have of my favorite Yoai and Yuri couples. (hides them) ahh, MUCH  
better.

Ja Ne, K.L.K

Itachi- YES! I'm ME AGAIN!! (Hugs for K.L.K)

Deidara- Yesssssss. Un. 3

Yaku- for the next time it doesn't work, here (gives K.L.K ultimate brainsoap) it works… believe me…..

Pein- Yuri? (perks up)

Yaku- she did say yuri didn't she… ahhhhhh the lovelyness…. (thinks) they introduced slight yuri in sailor moon when jupiter and the other chick came in….even tho they were cousins…..

Pein-…. Okay then random.

Yaku- so is you and youre yuri likes.. but then again..most guys do like yuri…yet not a lot of chicks like yaoi ive noticed…..

Pein- (mind wanders)

Yaku-… okay then.. all of these reviews are short soooooooo here!

From-Akira Phoenix

Itachi  
Marry me?  
Deidara is selling your clothes on e-bay.

Pein  
Has Tobi driven you insane to be point where you ended up in the fetal  
position?

grr..storm near by me

Itachi-… K.L.K Would be sadz so sorry but I cant. I love K.L.K.

Deidara- (on a laptop)

Itachi- DAMNIT! NOT AGAIN!

Deidara- Huh? OH SHIT FOILED AGAIN! Un.

Itachi- COME HERE WITH MY CLOTHES! (Chase)

Deidara- NEVER! BWAHAHAHAHA! Un! (Jumps onto a random helicopter ladder like in the movies and it flies off)

Itachi- GET BACK HERE!

Deidara- BWAHAHAHAHA! (Lets go of the ladder to make faces at Itachi) … Oh shit. Un. (Falling) SHIT! Un!

Itachi- (runs to Deidara's landing spot and catches him but falls from the impact)

Deidara- (falls onto Itachi)

Itachi- (eyes wide)

Deidara- (same as well)

(they break off each other)

Itachi & Deidara- NASTY! Un!

Yaku- WOOOOOOOOO ITS AN OVERDONE Akatsuki PAIRING!

Pein-… Suprisingly no..no he hasn't not yet anyway…. (sigh)

Yaku- Its okay . (pats his head)

Pein- Stoppit.. and..OMJ! YOURE HAIRS BLACK!

Yaku- yep I dyed it, cept… our hair is still styled the same…… and we still look the same otherwise.. oh well at least its easy to tell the difference between us now.

Pein-.. (thinking) ….i like it when her hair is black (slight blush)

Yaku- what?

Pein- Noooooooooottttthhhhhhiiiiiiiiinnnggggg.

Yaku- weird thing to come from you but whatever.

Konan- (sigh) he-

Yaku- I know I know okay.

Konan- oh.. I thought you didn't.

Yaku- no no I do I just..umm..ignore it..?

Konan- mmmkay.

Yaku- HERES ANOTHER!

From-DreamerAngel16

Hi you guys! Leader-sama (Yaku, not Pein), I'm glad that you decided to  
continue this. You guys being so random is just too funny! I think that you  
guys should start a band! It would be so fuckin awesome!

Hey Fluffy, what made you get all those piercings in the first place? Did you  
wanna get them or did you lose a bet or something?

And hello to Smexi Strawberry, Tachi-kun, Queen of Blackmail, Senior Cesped,  
Riot, Cookie, Fishstix and Sempai.

Moneybags, here's something so that you don't feel left out. (throws Kakuzu a  
huge bag of money)

Yaku- I would.. but I need to be in a really random hyper mood to do it.. but don't worry! I foresee that it will come later…….

Pein- (sulk) I'm still leader no matter what you all say.

Yaku- I recall kicking you sorry piercingd ass my dear.

Pein- you have piercing too.

Yaku- oh wait, its not your ass now is it?

Pein- what do you mean? And no no it isn't..that would be weird…

Yaku- Magic cross, ampallang, apadravya…. Any of those dear?

Pein- O.O (blush) WHY DO U ANT TO KNOW?!

Yaku- u have a piercing everywhere else so why not?

Pein- (still blushing) well do you have your clit pierced?

Yaku- No. That would be stupid on my part as I don't want one.

Pein- well.

Yaku- you have one don't you? (raises brow)

Pein- maybe, no…yes… both…

Yaku- I KNEW IT!

Everyone else- I forgot what that was….

Yaku- Look it up.

All mentioned- ELLO TO YOU!

Kakuzu- MONEYZ!

Yaku- bye!

(they all look it up) EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Yaku- (evil chuckle)


	48. HE'S A WITCH!

Omg I got bored and now I have bloodhound gang again! I'm really happiez!

* * *

Yaku- NEW CHAPTER!!1

Pein-..chipper?

Yaku- yes?

Tobi- why?

Yaku- You get cookies for questions! (gives yummy cookies)\

Tobi- YAY! Tobi'S A GOOD BOY! (munches) what type are they?

Yaku- confetti cookies!

Tobi- like confetti cake?

Yaku- nope.

Tobi- then what are they made out of? (munch)

Yaku- Rainbows….

Tobi- OMG REALLYZ?

Yaku- And ALL THINGS MAGICALLY DELICIOUS!

Tobi- (munch munch munch mucnh…)

Deidara- Like Lucky charms Un? (holds out a box) They're magically delicious Un.

Yaku- well yes but only the marshmellows.

Tobi- Finished! (Sighs stuffed and takes a nap)

Yaku- aww.. look at him he's so cute.. (pets his head like a puppy)

Tobi- 3 (sleeping kicks leg)

Sasori- How did you…..

Yaku- I'm awesome that's how..and if you were at the photoshoot at otakon 2008 for the Akatsuki part of the naruto one..then you'd get it…….

Sasori- ahh okay..

Yaku- REVIEW!

Pein- WAIT!

(record scratch)

Yaku- what?

Pein- you never told me why you were happy.

Yaku- ahhh, well that's because…….(breathes in)

Pein- (sits down getting ready to hear a long story)

Yaku- For the past month or so the internet has been not letting me download things on limewire because the internet service wont connect because we had to uninstall and reinstall the service so it wouldn't work with limwire anymore but I really wanted to download some bloodhound gang and medrid droid but I was pissed because couldn't then I remembered my project playlist so I just got on it and at the moment I'm listening to something diabolical by bloodhound gang! 3

Pein- ah it makes sense now.

Yaku- yep. Review!

From- Baodes

hey guys it's me againblushes at commentsanyway  
Itachi:If you're wondering why I'm alive it's because I was left for dead at  
the capital  
Konan:well If you want we could take it slow,go on a date,talk about stuff  
like effective blackmail techniques and all that  
Hidan:Yo wanna go on a killing spree?  
Tobi:sorry for the Spanish If it gave ya trouble,I'm Puertorican,I can't help  
it,sigues siendo un niño bueno(you're still a good boy)  
Kisame:takes paperkewl ima getting a sword  
Zetsu:Glad you liked it,want some turkey?give dead turkey  
Sasori:thanks for the puppet,I luv ituses it to attack Sasuke  
Deidara:you DID lick my hand,but it's ok,force of habit I take it?  
Pein:heh,poor fool  
Kakuzu:aww dude don't feel bad,I just didn't have anything to say last  
time,but today I do,wanna be my accountant?  
Yaku:Can I um,join the Akatsuki?But can I have the pattern of the robe  
inverted?(red robe,blacks clouds),btw nice job so far,you still rock

Itachi-hmm.. okay thanks for telling me.

Konan- Heh, That would do….Shall we become partners in blackmail?

Yaku & Pein- NOOOOOOOOOO!

Konan-..what?

Yaku- well-

Pein- Then-

Yaku- You'll-

Pein- Have-

Yaku- k.l.k-

Pein- And-

Yaku &Pein- Rutsumi….

Konan- ahh well too bad for joo two.

Yaku & Pein-…damn…

Hidan- (Scythe at the ready) Why the fuck wouldn't I?

Yaku- (plays let the bodies hit the floor)

Hidan-…not funny.

Yaku- yeah it is.

Tobi- (wakes up suddenly terrified)

Yaku- OH NOEEEEEEEHHHHHZZZZZZZ! WHAT IS IT?! (rushes to Tobi)

Tobi- (chibi and crying) The- The- the cow! It- It..

Yaku- what did the cow do? (comforting him)

Tobi- IT ATE MY CAKE!

Yaku-..hmm… that wasn't a cow……

Tobi- Then what was it? (sniffle)

Yaku- IT WAS L IN A COW SUIT!

Tobi- (sniffle) well I'm fine with that.. because L appreciates sweets.

Yaku- okay.

Tobi- TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! And its okay. I have friends that know Spanish..but a translation does help Thankies.

Kisame- You're welcome.

Zetsu- (catches and devours) Hhehehe… now Tobi what was that about a cow?

Tobi- No it was a person in a cow suit.

Yaku- NO DON'T EAT THE LITTLE LAWLETT!

Zetsu- Fine…..whatever leader-sama.

Sasori- Your welcome… (sits back with popcorn and watches the sasuke torture)

Yaku & Itachi- may I join you?

Sasori- sure.

(the three sit on the couch and laugh at sasuke)

Deidara- (sweatdrop) …..Makes me think of Monty Python Un.

Yaku-..hmm…. (Jumps up) HE'S A WITCH BURN HIM! (Points to Hidan)

Hidan- what? NO I'm NOT! I AM NOT A WITCH!

Pein- How do you know he's a witch?

Yaku- HE LOOKS LIKE ONE!

Hidan-…

Pein- what do you do with witches?

Yaku- you burn them!

Pein- Good. Now why do witches burn?

Yaku-..uhh..

Pein- what do you burn with witches?

Yaku- WOOD!

Pein- Good so why do witches burn…

Kisame- because..

Yaku- because they're made of wood?

Pein- good. Now does wood float?

Yaku- No. Um yes!

Pein- what else floats?

Kisame- APPLEZ!

Tobi- VERY SMALL ROCKS!

Yaku- BOOKS!

Konan- A duck.

Pein- ah This ma-

Konan- (glare)

Pein- This woman is highly educated… so then how can we tell if he's a witch?

Yaku- so if he ways as much as a duck…

Pein- yes.

Yaku- then He's made of wood!

Pein- and therefore?

Yaku- A WITCH BURN HIM!

Kisame- BURN HIM!

Tobi- BURN HIM!

Pein- we must get the scales of greatest measure.

(scales are brought out with a duck placed on it)

Hidan- (gets on the scale)

Everyone- (stares on)

(they measure the same)

Yaku- A WITCH!

The three of them- BURN HIM!

Hidan- it's a fair cop….(gets carried off to a pyre)

Deidara-..back to normalness Un. Yes it is sorry Un.

Pein-(sulk)

Kakuzu-.hmm..okay.

Yaku- (walks away from the fire) hmm.. well chelsea did leave. So yes. (gives cloak and chelseas ring)

Hidan-… FUCK YES! I'm BEING BURNED!

Yaku- well bye all.


	49. You smell like

…GOOD NEWS! AND YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEW CHAPPIE!

* * *

Yaku- VERY GOOD NEWS TODAY! For all you who have reviewed recently-

Tobi- TOBI WANTS TO TELL THEM!!3 PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE3 please please please Yaku-sama?

Yaku- Okay. (pats Tobi's head)

Tobi- Well then, As Yaku-sama was saying For all of the reviewers from recent.. WE HAVE FINALLY GONE THROUGH AND FINISHED WITH ALL THE REVIEWS FROM AUGUST AFTER THIS ONE!

Yaku- PULL THE LEVER!

Pein- (sighs then pulls lever)

(Confetti falls everywhere)

Yaku- YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Deidara- (points to Yaku) FAITHFUL CANINE HOW WE SOLUTE THEE! Un.

Yaku-..Just because my demon……….. oh and yes I lied my demon is a dog….(as I made that up first for my demon and no, not cause inuyasha I didn't know wat it was then)

Deidara- (snicker) Doggie.

Yaku- Ya know what? REVIEW!

From- Zai-chan13

Hello peoplez! Wow i haven't reviewed in awhile...oh, and i looked up those  
words at dictionary dot com. how the hell did you find those words anyway?!  
anywho...

Yaku: CHOCOLATE!! haha, my b-day is international chocolate day, so i require  
more chocolate than the average person. and my b-day is coming up soon!  
commence happy dance!!

Itachi: What up Stan? woah, isn't weird how randomly all these people are  
saying they're your cousin? I was thinking about writing a fic where my OC  
finds out she's your cousin. But she hates you...and Hidan gets run over by a  
bus...

Sasori: Did you ever randomly dye your hair another color?

Pein: What the hell man?! Just admit you and Yaku like each other already!!  
Then everyone would stop making jokes about it...after a while...oh, and by  
the way, my friends and i now all refer to you as Mr. Fudge-Rainbow-Sunshine.  
just so you know XP

Konan: When Pein and Yaku finally admit it, please record it and send me a  
copy :D

Kisame: Heheh, Bob...

Deidara: O.o keep your nasty mouth hands the hell away from me...ew...

Hidan: You know, i think i'm gonna stand out from the crowd and admit that i  
don't like jashin. i don't even like getting shots-stabbing myself for a  
religion? Oh hell no.

All: random question time! what's your fave movie? Mine are Happy Feet and  
Shooter (very different i know XP)

Today's random dessert is...chocolate fondue! cuz it's delicious :D

(insert random maniacal laughter here)  
Zai-chan

Yaku- I'm SORRIEZ THAT I DIDN'T GET TO THIS TILL NOW SO IF YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN UP READING HERE!! (Gives loads of an assortment of chocolate) and.. I just know things.

Itachi-… I know I mean just how many cousins do I have that-

Yaku- Omj… Hey Itachi Itachi (pokes)

Itachi- what?

Yaku- (darth vader mask on) Itachi, I am your-

Itachi- Father?

Yaku- No I –

Itachi- cousin?

Yaku- LET ME FINISH!

Itachi- okay…

Yaku- Itachi, I am your fathers, brothers, nephew, twice removed, Former roommate! (maniacal laughter)

Itachi- OMJ OH NOEZZZZZZZZZ!

Yaku- fun fun. Anyways…..STUFF!

Hidan- WAIT WHY THE FUCK DO I GET RUN OVER BY A BUS?!

Yaku- Divine punishment.

Hidan- DON'T GO ON ABOUT-

Yaku- its not about that, I mean from me.

Hidan-… you…. Divine? PFFT!

Yaku- (points to Hidan as lightning strikes him) FEAR ME!

Hidan- Oww. Well then why the fuck are you punishing me?

Yaku- You ate my candy.

Hidan- that was yours? I thought it was Kakuzu's.

Yaku- Ah nevermind that's okay then.

Kakuzu- HEY! WHY DO I NOT MATTER!

Yaku-… (sniff) You smell like dead bunnies.

Kakuzu- I-

Pein- That's where I saw the leprechaun!

Kakuzu- WHAT? (looks at Pein like he's .. "crazy")

Yaku- FUN TOYS ARE FUN!

Deidara- well duh Un.

Pein- chocolate, Microscopes.

Tobi- YAY!

Yaku- You're not it (points)

Sasori- aww man….

Pein- that is so 1991 (also points)

Konan- Grrz.

Yaku- I bit my tounge!

Zetsu- HAHA!

(Pein and Yaku high five, cause we're cool like that)

Pein&Yaku- BLOODHOUND GANG!

Itachi- Oh it was a song…

Yaku- yep its called ralph wiggum and its by bloodhound gang.

Kakuzu- So I don't smell like dead bunnies?

Yaku- No you do.

Kakuzu- (sniffle)

Sasori-…no..(shifty eyes)

Tobi- but what about the time when (mouth gets covered by Sasori's hand)

Sasori- SHUT UP!

Tobi-..S-s-sorry….

Yaku- Sasori tell me.

Sasori- Gah!

Yaku- now!

Sasori- a juitsu back-fired and I accidentally dyed my hair green somehow…

Yaku- oh nice. My hairs been green.

Sasori- it has?

Yaku- yes, and I believe I've already said that too.

Sasori- ah.

Pein- NO! WE DON'T SO STOPPIT!

Yaku- Exactly. Wait.. hehe you all call him that now?

Pein-..me damnit.

Yaku- funny. But you aren't a god.

Hidan- why don't you just say god damnit?

Yaku- well he believes he's a god…

Hidan- oh that's why.

Pein- what do you mean believes? I AM A GOD!

Yaku-… I mean what I said. And I'm sure you are lite yagami.

Pein- (pout)

Yaku- oh heres something amusing! Put this somewhere if you laughed your ass off the first time you realized that yagami backwards is I'm a gay.

Konan- Will do.

Kisame- I know, I know, I laughed at first too.

Yaku- at first?

Kisame- Well I wouldn't get my sword if I kept laughing at him….

Yaku- ah.

Deidara- I'm SORRY Un! SOMETIMES THEY HAVE MINDS OF THEIR OWN!!

Yaku- its okay we're all misunderstood. WHICH IS WHY WE'RE A ORGANIZATION OF KICK-ASS REJECTS!

Deidara- I feel better now Un.

Yaku- goodz.

Hidan- eh what the fuck do I care.

Yaku- oh Jashin…. Usually you'd curse someone out for that..

Hidan- ya but I get fondue.

(they all eat fondue untill…)

Yaku- FOODFIGHT! (THROWS CHOCOLATE AT PEIN)

Pein- YOU NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THAT! (Throws)

Yaku- (ducks)

Kakuzu- (Gets hit) GOD DAMNIT PEIN! (THROWS IT BACK)

(IT HITS Hidan INSTEAD)

Hidan-..FUCKIN-… (takes the entire pot/couldren of chocolate fondue and sticks it on Kakuzu's head) I win.

Yaku- (Bangs a wooden spoon against the pot a few times) And I have epic win.

Hidan-.. hmm favorite movie…. Sweeney Todd.

Yaku- Same.

Pein- Mmmhmm.

Konan- ….(smirk) my blackmail of Pein and Yaku seeing Sweeney Todd together.

Pein & Yaku- (Really Really red) Shut up…

Konan- no.

Kakuzu-.. League of extraordinary gentlemen.

Deidara- The grudge.

Yaku- ..that movie sucked.

Deidara That's why I like it Un. I got to sit there and laugh at it.

Yaku- Ah.

Sasori-…..The Phantom of the opera.

Yaku- There's another I like.

Zetsu- LITTLE SHOP OF HORRORS! MY COUSIN IS IN IT!

Yaku- How'd I Know…?

Kisame- NEMO!

Yaku- and I thought you'd say jaws.

Kisame- nope.

Itachi-…..I think once upon a time in mexico … but I'm not sure if it's the one I'm thinking of….

Yaku- ah.

Tobi- THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS!

Yaku- (claps) BEST MOVIE OF ALL TIME!

(everyone goes to watch the Nightmare Before Christmas)

Yaku- This IS halloween. As it is getting closer… BYES!!


	50. Halloween lateness waaayyyyyy lateness

Okay ehhh sorrie for all the waiting… tooo bored to do things..and I'm still kinda pissed at deviantart fo taking off some of my art..even tho that was a long time ago… ONWARD! Edit- I kinda went on another hiatus..as if u didn't notice…… GOMENNASAI!

* * *

Pein- (whispering to the others) why the hell do I have to do it?

Deidara- Because Yaku doesn't feel like it Un.

Pein- I'm NOT GOING TO!

Konan- Oh yes you are.

Pein- nope. Not gonna do it.

Tobi- But Pein-sama….

Pein- Nope.

Hidan- JUST FUCKING DO IT ALREADY! (Pushes him out to the center of the room)

Pein- GODDAMNI-! (looks out to audience pplz) ah… ehh… Hi Yaku didn't feel like doing this as she is, BEING A LAZY BASTARD! (I n her general direction) and thus we bring to you, reviews.

From- XxHell's HoundxX

Glad to hear from you again! Now I have some motivation to continue my  
Akatsuki fic! Now some questions!  
All: What are you guys doing for Halloween? I'm going to scare the shit out  
of little kids! -evil grin-  
Yaku: Hey since there is an opening may I join?  
Itachi: Hey weasel I want you to meet my cat Banshee -holds up a pitch black  
cat, its hissing, growling and lashing out with it's claws. I drop it and it  
attacks Itachi-  
Meh that is all for now later! -ninja poofs out of there-

Akatsuki- well since it has passed, we can tell you.

Tobi- Tobi GOT TO GO TRICK OR TREATING!3

Pein-…. I took a nap.

Hidan- Scared kids, made a haunted house and crap..ya know.

Kakuzu- (snore)

Yaku- he fell asleep? …wierdddddddddddddd…. Eh.. I scared kids and said hi to anyone that tried to scare me.. like the jason in the haunted house with the candy bowl… I said hi to him…. And..eh.. I napped after that…

Konan- reorded… (looks at Yaku and Pein)… things….

Kisame-.. I went up to the fish store.

Itachi- The fish store? Why?

Kisame-… I don't remember now…… (looks off into the distance)

Itachi-.. I sat on the steps, and scared the kids that were getting the candy Deidara was passing out.

Deidara- as said, passing out candy Un.

Sasori-.. part of the haunted houseness, ya know creepy puppets.

Zetsu-…. I ate someone and married an evergreen…..

Yaku-…. Were they a prep?

Zetsu- yes.

Yaku- Good boy. (pats venus fly trap) and I'm sorry but u cant marry my pine tree in the front yard.

Zetsu- why not?

Yaku- Its wayyy too old for you.

Zetsu- oh.. ok…

Yaku- hmm.. since I don't remember if I already gave the spot out.. sure. (tosses another cloak and ring out)

Pein- They didn-

Yaku- (points to Itachi getting killed by a cat)

Pein- Okay, they did.

Yaku- I win.

Pein- Shut it.

Yaku- NEVER! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tobi- Yaku-sama is scaring me…

Deidara- Did you forget your meds Un?

Yaku- I don't take any….

Deidara- Oh that's okay then.

Yaku- ONWARD AND AWAY! SHALL WE JOUST?!

Pein-.. The hell?

Yaku- I don't know.. but I think that came from some movie…..ONWARD!

From-Fluffy

Yaku- You rock girl and are like the best leader that Akatsuki could have  
ever had. Can I join...? Please? I bring randomness to the Akatsuki in rps :D  
And have you ever wanted to do something naughty to Pein?

Konan- Heys Konan I'm big on blackmailing! Srsly I'm constantly blackmailing  
everyone in Akatsuki in rps. Especially Hidan and Kakuzu XDD And I'm sorry to  
say I does not have any nicknames for you...Oh and can you possibly make me a  
flower like yours? Please?

Hidan- YES IT IS I THE ONE WHO LOVES TO FUCKING BLACKMAIL YOU IN RPS! AND I  
KNEW IT YOU'RE A WITCH!! And I SUPPORT JASHIN!! Enough said. And I don't know  
why but my nickname for you is Bloody Mary...strange nickname I know. And have  
you ever wondered what it would be like to be a normal human being who does  
die...or to put it simply have you ever wondered what it would be like to be  
mortal?

Kakuzu- First, your nickname. For some reason, it's Silver. And...here's some  
money because I take pity on the poor souls who have had their money burned  
-shakes head sadly while handing over a truckload of money- And...have you  
ever done something in a love relationship that you regret?

Tobi- TOBI you are a very good boy! Most of the time! (like in one of my rps  
you raped Hidan XD that was funny!) -hands him lots of giant sized white  
chocolate chip cookies- I made them myself and...I ate half already...sorry I  
just love 'em. And my nickname for you is Mandarine. (Yes like the fruit) OR  
if you prefer Orange, I can call you that :D (Yup I named you after fruits)  
And can you take off your mask? I'm sure many people would like to see that!

Deidara- Art like totally rules! Though the art I'm into is drawing and  
stuff. But blowing things up is great fun :D I've blown many things up :D I  
HATE how people relate you to Ino srsly how freakin dumb so anyway...wanna go  
blow up something? I've got some sweet nuclear bombs I stole from a military  
base :D

Sasori- OMFG I LOVES YOU SASORI! -glomps- Then again...I love Gaara too...but  
HELLS I LUVS YA BOTH! And...my nickname for you is My Little Puppet...It's  
really a very embarrassing nickname...GOMENASAI if you're embarrassed or  
anything like that because of it! And will you go on a date with me?!  
-puppydog eyes and playfully pouts-

Pein- You know I went and looked up those THREE CERTAIN WORDS and I really  
would like to know do you have any of those? And my nicknames for you are  
Stud-Man, The Biker and Stud.

Kisame- Heya! Is it true that your mother is that shark from Jaws?! And hey  
guess what I would cook and eat you seeing as I eat just about anything but  
lucky for you I don't like seafood all that much :D And my nickname for you  
is...for some reason...Aqualad...I dunno just Aqualad from TEen Titans pops  
into my head when I'm thinking bout ya ehehe...-sweatdrop- Oh yes and...I hate  
tellitubbies too mate...I know and feel your pain...-nods-

Zetsu- IMA GONNA EAT J00!! Yes I am cause I lurvs me vegies! ACK curse my  
inner pirate that surfaces randomly for no good reason at random times! Haha  
no I will not eat you cause you did everyone a favor and ate Sakura. And you  
are totally awsum. I hope she didn't give you indigestion. Cause she tends to  
give me indigestion...and that's just from watching her fawn over Sas-gay!  
So...how exactly did you happen? Were you born with a giant venus flytrap on  
your head or did some crazy scientists fuse you with a venus flytrap and  
regret it later when you ate them? And I almost forsot my nickname for you  
is...oh...The Venus Flytrap...

Did I possibly forget anyone...? OH right that person...that Uchiha person  
what was his name...?

Random person: ITACHI!

Me: OH YEAH ITACHI!

Itachi- Don't get me wrong, I don't hate you. I certainly hate Sas-gay and  
the rest of your clan. But nawt j00! Cause ya stopped a war and all! Yes I  
know the true reason you killed your clan...MWAHAH! And I have the video right  
here! -shows video of Itachi dancing and singing with Sasuke recording it on a  
webcam- HAHA I can't believe you killed your clan just cause of a simple  
little video! Of you singing and dancing! -doubles over laughing- Oh and for  
some reason I nicknamed you Tsukoyumi...I don't know I just started calling  
you that one day while I was talking to my friend and the name stuck. So I  
knight thee, Tsukoyumi! And my question is can I borrow some of your hair  
products because mine needs some serious taming and the products I currently  
have just don't cut it XD...NO wrong coice of wording I dun wanna cut my hair!

Yaku-..hmm…ehh.. prove yourself..first….I'm in a good mood so ill go over my limit…. And..ehh…WAIT WHAT?! O.O NO!NO!NONONNONONO I SWEAR NO!

Pein- No to wha-? (reads review) O///O !

Konan-… liar.

Yaku- NOT LYING! O///O

Everyone else (cept Pein)- Suuuuuuurrrrrreeeee.

Yaku-… I order you shut up.

Pein-.. abuse of power.

Yaku- their accusation affects you too.

Pein- Abuse away.

Yaku- good.

Konan- (gets out four pieces of paper and makes flower hands it to fluffy) here. And, Sweetnes…. Now I have..well… just about everyone helping me with these things…. (recording the blushing of leader and Pein)

Hidan- I'm NOT A FUCKING WITCH! And I would hate being mortal..as I couldn't fucking stab myself for Jashin.

Yaku- (stabs him)

Hidan-.. the fuck?

Yaku-….aww……damn…..

Hidan- what? (pulls out kunai and bleeds..a lot)

Yaku- YAY! BLOODYNESS OF THE BLOOD OF THE WOUND LIKE STIGMATAS! Well..not really like a stigmata….

Hidan-.. you…have.. fucking problems….

Yaku-….(chuckle) no I don't.

Hidan- ya you do.

Yaku- how would you know? I do believe I'm not a whore.

Hidan- What?

Yaku- ahh Innuendoes are fun.

Hidan- there is such a thing as too perverted and immaginative at the same time..and its called Yaku.

Yaku- Thank you.

Hidan-.. And I don't fucking want to kill the pagans……..

Konan- why not? You like killing a lot of people..and what does that have to do with anything.

Yaku- well you see. I have a pagan friend.. thus Hidan cant kill them.. and bloody mary killed pagans… I don't remember her real name though….

Kakuzu- (runs off to hide moneyz) ..I'm fine with silver….and..ehh.. no… I haven't.

Yaku- (cough) killed wife (cough)

Kakuzu- No I didn't. I WAS NEVER MARRIED!

Yaku- sure my hundred something year old person I know.

Kakuzu-..whatever.

Yaku-.. Oh and I'm sure he's done love things he regrets in yaoi fanfic my friend and I write..cept..ive never put any up..as they're like the yaoi hentai books.. just little short stories.. mostly sex though.

All male Akatsuki members- (eye twitch)

Yaku- what?

Konan- who do you usually pair together?

Yaku- (evil grin)…. You're sure it isn't too much torture?

Konan- sure.

Yaku- Hidan and Pein Deidara and Itachi or dei Sasori…. Tobi…well..m-dara and Pein… Itachi and Pein.. and Itachi and Sasori.. what else have I drawn?…… oh ya Kakuzu and Hidan…. Kakuzu is just fun to pair with ppl… as he is a tentacle monster to me.

All male members- (Frozen)

Konan- nice doing buisness with you (shakes Yaku's hand)

Yaku- as with you… should we snap them back now?

Konan- sure.

Yaku & Konan- BOOBS!

All- What?

Yaku-.. so easy…. Soo easy..

Konan- too easy.

Yaku- yes.

Tobi- TOBI GETS COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!! (munch munch munch)

Yaku-.. I seriously need to count how many times he's gotten cookies….

Deidara- I've noticed lots of people are artists and pyro's… Shweet…. TO THE BATTLE FIELD! (runs off holding missle and somethng blows up in the distance)

Yaku-..Holy shit he can carry that…

Sasori-.. I'm fine with it….and..well..yes.

Yaku- man..everyone is getting girls……

Sasori-.. (goes off to get ready)

Yaku-… hehehe sexy puppet…

Hidan-…

Yaku- OMG! SEX PUPPET! LIKE SEX PISTOLS!

Zetsu-.. the only thing in common is the word sex.

Yaku- fine…

Pein-…. Random names…. And.. that… is none of your buisness.

Konan- I bet Yaku would know…

Yaku & Pein- O///O (they get really red… and faint)

Tobi- (runs and catches Yaku after finishes cookie) I've got Yaku-sama!

Konan- (moves over and catches Pein) … Honestly now its too easy…

(they set them on the couch)

Kisame-….. Ohh god.. boomerang cartoons coming back to me…. (twitch twitch) and no, she isn't.

Hidan- ah.

Kisame- My daddy is 3 (hearts)

Hidan-.. Oh my fucking jashin…..

Kakuzu- you wish you were.

Hidan- SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Kakuzu-… no..person who wastes my time by sacrificing people..and praying..and doing rituals…

Zetsu-……. Okay good.. there are still soo many things..and people to eat…..and.. actually.. I don't know… the farthest I can remember is.. 4…and I had it then….

Itachi-.. wait why is my name full moon? Anywayz.. gah fine… (gives hair stuff) and eh.. that was just a spoof on youtube….. that Yaku showed me.. because I did once do that….

Hidan- wait I'm closing this? WHY THE FUCK AM I CLOSING THIS?!

Konan- Pein's passed out and you pushed him out. (pushes Hidan center stage)

Hidan- FUCKING BITCH! GAH.. YAH YAH.. ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING YADDA YADDA YADDA GOOD FUCKING BYE!

(things go dim)

Hidan- WAIT! (Lights go back up and Hidan pokes his head out from curtians) WORSHIP JASHIN-DONO!

(and fade)


	51. THE RETURN OF THE TOBI!

Yaku- wow I'm stillllllllllll reaaaaallllllyyyyy lazy.. so I'm gonna get all the reviews from october..and early nov. out of the way.. for! DUN DUN DUUUUUNN THE NEW ONES THAT MAY COME IF YOU ALL DON'T HATE ME YET!

From: felinerx  
OH and I forgot to put in the review for the next chapter where I asked  
questions and stuff, I have one question for EVERYONE to answer!  
What is your most embarrasing secret that NO ONE knows because you dare not  
reveal it? YOU MUST ANSWER or else I will send an army of little evil mini  
versions of Sasame, You and Ichigo after you! (If you read my story 'The  
Random Section' you'll know who Sasame, You and Ichigo are (Hint: They're all  
OCs) :D And you would also answer this question immediately :D)

Everyone- (stares at Yaku)

Yaku-…ehh.. I don't count so don't look at me.

Pein- But your leader now. So yes you do. Now tell!

Yaku- at the end…. The very very verrrrrrryyyyyyy end…. How about.. if…… ten people ask me to tell I'll tell my horrible secret….. and I promis I SWEAR! ON JASHIN AND ALL ROMAN GODS! That its not something stupid like I shave my pubes. Because I think that's a stupid answer as a lot of ppl do that.

Pein- do you?

Yaku- why do you ask oh weird one?

Pein- you said it and now I wanna know.

Konan- no you just want to know for when you two-

Pein&Yaku- (dirty looks and glares)

Konan- fine fine…

Yaku-… ill tell you after the chapter..

Pein- why?

Yaku- then I don't have to post something stupid like that.

Pein-.. ok..

Everyone- (stares at Pein)

Pein-..what? Is this about what-?

Hidan- No we want you to answer the fucking question!

Pein- why me?

Konan- your ex-leader.. so ya..

Pein- gaaaaah! Fine.

All- (looking at Pein listening closely)

Pein-… ( a bit creeped out) fine fine… anyway to answer fluffy's question from last chapter.. yes.. I do… and eh.. its only two piercings.. a magic cross is just both together…..

Yaku- YESSSSSSSS! THAT'S KICKASS! Like my friend.. her name was put in my phone as rae kickass….

Pein-.. your random…

Yaku- I just think that those piercings on a guy are awesome because they have the balls to actually go and get that done……like the dirty sanchez guy and the I love daiton tattoo on his penis…..and yes.. iw atch some weird shit sometimes…

Konan-.. your not as weird/editing today…

Yaku- I'm just not watching what I say.. I figure with all my innuendo's so far and Hidans cursing this wouldn't matter….

Konan- true…. Hmm..dark secret…. I don't have any blackmail on Rutsumi…

(collective gasp)

Konan- Assholes….

Hidan- …………………..

Kakuzu-.. I want to hear this…

Hidan-.. no…..

Yaku-.. yes.

Hidan-..no..

Yaku- yes.

Hidan- Fine.

Yaku- I WIN!

Hidan- I'll admit it!

Yaku- that I win?

Hidan- yes about the fact that my eyes are lavender okay?

Yaku- I KNEW IT! YOU GIRLY MAN! (points like the evil monkey)

Hidan- SHUT THE FUCK UP I AM NOT!

Yaku- No killing leader…Like it would work anyway…

Hidan- What the fuck does that mean?

Yaku- it would be like you trying to kill yourself jackass.

Hidan- ah.

Kakuzu-……..I wasn't always rich…..

Hidan-..lets stop him there before he cries because he didn't have money…who agrees?

All- AYE!

Hidan- okay good.

Itachi-…….. my hair isn't naturally strait….. its wavyish…

Yaku- you straiten it everyday?

Itachi- no.. I brushed it out a bunch..and it went strait…. But is till straiten it anyway.

Yaku- ah..

Zetsu-….. I used to be a cannibal.

Sasori-.. what do you mean "used to"?

Zetsu- what do you mean?

Deidara- Aren't you a cannibal right now Un?

Zetsu- No.

Sasori- how so?

Yaku- well you see he's half plant half person. But he considers him self mostly a plant… so he's only half cannibal but in his terms being a cannibal would mean….

Zetsu- I used to be a vegetarian (Chibi tears)

Yaku- (squeeface and hugs chibi Zetsu) chibi Zetsu is sooooo adorable!

Zetsu- (heart) I'm better now. (non-chibi)

All else- he's not a chibi anymore.

Yaku- so? (still hugging Zetsu)

Sasori- he might eat you.

Yaku- he wouldn't do that.

Sasori- and why not?

Yaku- because I still think he's cute! (finishes hugging which makes Zetsu blush)

Zetsu- (sits somewhere on a couch)

Kisame-….O.O

Yaku- well since you made a face last why don't you go?

Kisame-……I'm not part shark…

Deidara- ORLY?

Kisame- nope. IMA TUNA FISH!

Zetsu- (drools behind him) tuna salad you are mine….mufufufufu….

Kisame- NO I'm NOT ON THE MENU!!!!!! (Runs)

Zetsu- (chases after) LUNCH!

Tobi- NO Zetsu-SAMA FISH ARE FRIENDS NOT FOOD! (Chases after Zetsu who is chasing after Kisame who is running for his life)

Sasori-..wierdo's…..umm.. I don't actually have an uber horrible secrets…. So.. ill says omething in a later chapter when one comes to me.

Deidara-I'm NOT A NATRUAL BLONDE UN! No just kidding un…. I-

Yaku- No jkjkjklololol I heart your fucking makeup oh my god I love your hair is that a new tatto did that piercing fucking hurt no jkjkjklololol...I'm done..

Deidara- Okay Un. Anyways I'm in love with Rutsumi….

All- WE KNOW THAT ALREADY!

Deidara- Too bad Un. (sticks all tounges out..cept for the chest one….)

(everyone goes back to watching the chasings)

Zetsu- (lunges for Kisame)

Kisame- (looks back and keeps running)

Tobi- (lunges infront of Zetsu between him and Kisame) TOBI'S A GOOD BOYYYYYYYYYYY! (Slow-mo)

Zetsu- (has part of Tobi in mouth)

Yaku- (chuckles evily) Tobi's secret will be revealed again.

All (even Kisame who has stopped running) - (watch Tobi and Zetsu)

Tobi- GET YOU DAMN MOUTH OFFA ME YA FUCKING FYTRAP DAISY THING!

Zetsu- (lets out of mouth stare)

Kisame- (stare)

Itachi- wow. (stare)

Pein-…(stare)

Kakuzu- (stare)

Konan- blackmail (recording)

Hidan- Holy shit. (stare)

Sasori-… I knew it.

Deidara- Knew what danna Un?

Sasori- that Tobi would curse again.

Deidara- like that other chapter Un?

Sasori- yes.

Tobi- Err ehh.. I mean.. Tobi's a good boy?…

Yaku- well there you have it the end of the chapter and Tobi is a bad boy at the moment! GOOD BYE FOLKS!


	52. NOT AGAIN DEIDARA!

* * *

Oi funny story..so I'm too lazy to read what ive wrote ll the way thru so I had Rutsumi find the chapter that zai-chan last reviewed in so I could answer this..hehehe.. ya I know I'm horrible at this so everyone clap for Rutsumi or I'd be lost somewhere!..oh and heres the funny part it was basically one of the last three i put up

* * *

Yaku- Well now that I'm not confuzzled.. ONWARD!

From-Zai-Chan13

Nightmare Before Christmas is awesome!! one time i had a dream that the kids  
in it were going to eat me...random...

Yaku: Green hair huh? i've never died my hair before. oh, and monty python  
and the holy grail is great. beware of the moose!! and yes, we do refer to him  
as Mr. Fudge Rainbow Sunshine. I go out of my way to call him that XD

Itachi:...WAFFLES IN YO FACE! (throws numerous waffles at his face)

Hidan: You get run over by a bus because (a) you're not too bright and (b)  
you don't understand what rush hour traffic is

Sasori: you should die your hair blue! haha just kidding. although that would  
be quite funny...hm...(beginning to create evil plan)

Pein: YES YOU DO!! STOP DENYING IT ALREADY!! or i shall sic nemo on you.  
actually, i think i'll just do that anyway. attack fishies!!

Deidara: O.O not helping. in fact, that's even creepier.

All: Would you rather die by being buried alive or being eaten by a lion? my  
friend and i were discussing the pros and cons of both yesterday (we have some  
mental problems, no?)

today's treat is...banana splits!! and tobi, don't drop banana peels on the  
floor where people can slip on them. wait...on second thought, go ahead. just  
make sure to record anyone who falls XP

muahahahahaha-cough-haha!  
~Zai-chan~

Yaku- yes yes I have… AND OMJ YES! MONTY PYTHON! Oh and the llama too.. because I'm sorry but we had to fire everyone again!

Pein- it's a sad thing…

Kakuzu- what?

Yaku & Pein- you wouldn't get it.

Itachi-GAH! (gets attacked by waffles then takes out syrup) …Time to die waffles…

Waffles- OH TEH NOOOOOOEEEEHHZZZZZZ! (They sprout arms and legs and run)

Itachi- GET BACK HERE! (runs after waffles)

Yaku-heheheh.. (puts away Sai's paintbrush) thank you Sai…

Pein- Nice. (high five)

Yaku- yep (five)

Hidan-….. I officially don't fucking like you…..

Yaku-.. and you'll get over it by desert.

Hidan- Hell ya I will!

Sasori-… (moves back) .,…don't…..

Yaku- do…

Sasori-…don't…

Yaku- THEY DO DON'T DON'T THEY?!

Tobi- WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE!

Zetsu- SANDWHICH!

Yaku- that would be lovely….

Sasori-… (sighs then goes off to hide)

Pein- GAH! NO! ( makes sushi) Who wants sushi?

Yaku- Yes! The only fish I'll eat! (Eats)

Kisame-… (lip quiver then cries) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! NEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMOOOOOOO

Pein- I didn't chop up nemo he ran away….

Kisame- Oh good. (eats sushi)

Deidara- Wait what's even creepier Un?

Yaku- who knows.

Konan- hey Pein will you admit that you and Yaku like each other yet?

Pein- NO BECAUSE WE DON'T!

Yaku- I agree.

Konan- ya sure you two don't.

Yaku- Id rather be eaten by a Lion because right before it eats me I'd punch it in the nose and either run off or get on its back and ride it.

Hidan- Lion.. I've already had experience with being buried….

Tobi- Tobi would be eaten by a lion.. I'd make friends with him first though 3.

Zetsu-… Lion… I could eat it….

Deidara- Lion Un. I could turn him into a lion bomb….

Kakuzu-…. Buried…. If I was going to die anyway… then I wouldn't have to pay for a grave..

Hidan- fucking sting in death too….

Pein-….. Lion..then when I get out I wouldn't have to get dirt out from under my earings and other various piercings.

Yaku- Lion juices.

Pein- ya but a lion I could get out of… the hole depends on how deep it is and-

Both- (Yaku mimicking) and what the surrounding surface is like, and are the people throwing dirt on it as your climbing and how much dirt and to what area of the hole how wide is the hole and….

Yaku- and what land is it in (still mimicking after Pein stopped)

Pein- (clears throat)

Yaku- (stops and all other sweatdrop) s-sorry..heh (scratches the back of her head)

Pein- (rolls eyes) mm hmm sure you are.

Yaku- you're right I'm not… CONFUSION TECHNIQUE OF THE Yaku WHEN WITH RUTSUMI! (kisses Pein on the lips)

Pein- O///O (blushes yet is very surprised and speechless) …wha….wh…why…an….ya…

Yaku- I love that technique..

Kisame- Confusion technique of the what?

Yaku- Confusion technique of the Yaku when with rutsumi.

Kisame- explain…..?

Yaku-…..(clears throat) Rutsumi would know.. so if she reviews.. I'm sure you'll find out about the confusion kisses….

Kisame- Rutsumi do tell at some point…oh and I choose buried.. I don't know why though…

Deidara- LETS GROW CORN WITH Kisame un! (in farmers outfit this time and is carrying Kisame above head about to throw in a hole in the gorund)

Kisame- wait.. WHAT NONONONONO DON'T PUT ME IN THAT HOLE!

Itachi- WAIT!

(all stops)

Deidara- Yes Un.?

Itachi- why is Kisame going in a hole?

Deidara- because the… can I?

Yaku- why not.. only you though.

Others-…?

Deidara- ah very good then. (changes into professor outfit and drops Kisame) Well you see Un, the native Americans when teaching the settlers to grow corn would put a dead fish in the soil near the corn as it acted as fertilizer because of the nutrients that came from the rotting fish into the soil Un.

Itachi- ah. Well don't throw him in… and I'd take the lion.

Kisame-.. (sighs) good no hole for me….

Deidara- Pfft… fine fine Un… ehh.. oh ya I answerd…

Sasori-..lion….. it would give me a chance to make anther lion puppet.

Konan- I would take the lion? I don't really know…. Ah well ya I'm going with lion.

Yaku- well that's that for that I suppose…(devours ice cream)

Pein-…. Wow that took what two seconds?

Yaku- who knows…

Pein- (eating slowly staring at Yaku every other moment)

Yaku- yes? ( is behind him)

Pein- what?

Yaku- you were staring at me.

Pein- I was staring beyond you.

Yaku- fair enough.

Tobi- (throws banana peels everywhere)

Kakuzu- (gets a banana peel to the head) ……….OMJ ITS RAINING BANANAS!

Yaku- (snort…. CRACKS UP)

Kakuzu- what?

Yaku- doesn't matter just something I was talking about with a friend.

Kakuzu-..ummm okay…..

Yaku- Goodbye! Remember if you want me to tell my secret that'll be ehh I don't remember how many is aid so… ill make it 5 people.. or no… NINE! It's the second most unlucky number…


	53. Vampiresshweet

Yaku- No NO CAMERA IN MY FACE! STRAIT TO REVIEWS! (Pushes Konan's camera away)

Konan- Damnit….

From-felinerx

OH MY JASHIN NYA!! ROFL!!  
You are a God, Yaku. A GOD!  
And yes, Pein-bozu, you have a Light Yagami style God complex XD  
I didn't laugh at first, because the person who pointed out that 'Yagami'  
backwards is 'I'm a gay' to me for the first time, they used it in a VERY  
offensive way, but I laughed later XD

Yaku- SHWEET! SEE Pein I'm A GOD AND NOT YOU!

Pein-… gah….

Hidan-…. (chuckles) Pein's gay…..

Pein- I AM NOT!

Yaku- how?

Hidan- well if you're a fucking god then you're a fucking guy.

Yaku- Very funny.

Hidan- fine don't think it is.

Pein-…. I have no God-complex…..

Yaku- and your ego is as little as Itachi has hair products.

Pein- Shut up….

Yaku-……no…

Pein- be quiet?

Yaku- No.

Pein- Shizuka ni shite kudosai?

Yaku- Fine.. since you said please.. but I'm not being quiet.. I just wont talk about it.

Pein- Arigatou.

Yaku- why the Japanese?

Pein- you bother me with other languages sometimes…

Yaku- but we both know them.

Pein- so?

Yaku- sew buttons on icecream.

Pein- what?

Yaku- what?

Pein- what?

Yaku- what?

Pein- what?

Yaku- No.

Pein- What?!

Yaku- EXACTLY!

Hidan- Wow Pein sama……you fell into that…

Pein- shut it!

Yaku- ah. I'm sorry that it was offensive the first time but I'm glad its funny now!

From-bubba

comit on chapter 7: i have a red dragon demon and am imorttl(sorry for the  
type-o)too  
comit on chapter 8: eh, i didn' want to join akatsuki i have my own team.  
now,Itachi-are you sure your not gay?

bey,and have a good day,but not Itachi.

Yaku- Good cause we deffinatly reach a limit..as I looked back and I aready gave out the space…so that's.. two over…and You too.

Itachi- Yes I'm sure… I believe I've clarified I was just messing with people.

Tobi- Tobi says have a good day too.

Pein- ya.

Konan- thanks.

Hidan- what's so fucking good about it?

Kakuzu-.. well I got money last time so.. Ya good day I guess.

Kisame- Fish.

Itachi- I want to have a good day….. (sulk)

Zetsu- Good day.. do you have any food?.. That's rude don't ask if they have food! But I'm hungry! (they continue to argue)

Deidara- Have a nice day Un.

Sasori- mmhmm….(distracted by arguing)

From-XxHell's HoundxX

-random person drags me into the room. I am wearing a muzzle which is  
attached to a chain.-  
random person: -hands chain that I am attached to to Hidan and a pice of  
paper to Yaku then says- Have a good day -turns and leaves piece of paper has  
instructions on how to take care of a vampire-  
Me: -sitting moodily at Hidan's feet, arms crossed yells loudly- WOULD  
SOMEONE MIND TAKING THIS STUPID MUZZLE OFF!  
?: I wouldn't if I were you. -a person suddenly appears behind Pein- By the  
way my name is Shade nice to meet you all. Back to the subject though Pandora  
here -points to me- has been turned into a vampire over the Halloween weekend  
so I strongly suggest that you DO NOT take her muzzle off.  
Me: -hisses in a bat like way at the Shade person-  
Shade: -sighs- well anyways before I go I would like to know what you guys  
think about Pandora being a vampire now...that is my question...

Yaku- I'm fine with it.. I happen to like the taste of blood.. and the look of demented things…… anywayz.. ya… (takes muzzle off of pandora) there ya go… I know how annoying those are.. the pound did that to me once….

Pein-.. I'm fine with it.. as long as I don't get bit…..(behind Yaku)

Hidan- Sexy. That's all I have to say.

Yaku- Vampires?

Hidan- yes.

Yaku- yes they are.. most of the time… oh and just to put it out there. TWILIGHT SUCKS BALLZ!

Kisame- do you eat fish? I hope you don't.. if you don't.. it doesn't affect me.

Kakuzu-… I want to put you on display to get money….. (begins to go put Pandora in a cage)

Yaku- NO! CAGES ARE EVIL!(Demonic voice) LIKE THOSE DAMN SCIENTIS BASTARDS! (Voice normal) eh I mean.. you cant put her in there because… HERE! (hands 50 dollars)

Kakuzu- MONEY! (Takes money and walks away)

Yaku- (sigh) sorry about that pandora.

Itachi-..hmm…. I don't care much.

Tobi-.. Tobi says that as long as you don't drink his blood he will accept you no matter what! (very cheery)

Zetsu-…. Well I wont eat you ill tell you that. I don't eat dead..err Un-dead things…

Deidara- I have Four mouths Un. So it doesn't bother me that you're a vamp Un.

Konan-. All I have to say is awesome sauce.

Sasori- I promise I wont stake you.

Yaku- well there you have it! We are all okay with vampires!…and I conclude this chapter!


	54. Konana Phone

Yaku- YAY!!!!!!! RUTSUMI!!!1

Akatsuki (except for konan)- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!1

Yaku & Konan- Babies…

Yaku- anyway……….

From- YourOverlordAndMaster

*pokes head in* wow looks like this place froze...*pokes frozen pein*  
hehhehehe *takes itachi's tongue, warms it up then sticks it to pein face*  
*gets blow dryer and thaws everyone but pein*  
well then you guys alive yet?  
oh and itachi, i'm not warming up mister cow cuz this is funny!! *writes the  
words 'mister cow' on pein forhead*  
*walks past konan humming bananaphone*  
come on dei-san you know you want to join in *hum hum hum hum hum hum hum*

Itachi- Damn you Rutsumi…….. (Tounge stuck to Pein)

Deidara- I'm alive Un. (Hugs rutsumi)

Sasori-… Yeah. My heart is still going.

Hidan-… Immortal…

Kakuzu-….. NOOOOO! MY MONEY GOT FROZEN!!!!!!!!! (Grieving over brick of frozen money)

Hidan- now that's comedy.

Yaku- yeah it is….

Itachi-…. I'm not talking to you….

Kisame- YEAH! I'm NOT A FISH-SICLE!

Yaku- Your sword is a lime-sicle…. I wonder if ruts remembers that from otakon…

Zetsu-……. Now I know what it feels like to be in a meat-locker.

Yaku- oh so you aren't going to eat meat anymore?

Zetsu- hell no. Nothing will stop me from my meat. (munches on chicken)

Yaku- good.

Tobi- TOBI'S NOT FROZEN!!!!!!! I felt like a baked alaska though….

Yaku- those are delicious…

Tobi- I know.

Yaku- (pulls out baked alaska from nowhere and walks over to the frozen Pein and eats with Tobi)

Tobi- Yummy!

Konan- I was smart enough not to freeze… I was infront of that heater with Yaku (points to the heater on the wall)

Yaku- SUPERIOR FEMALES!

Konan- YES!

(They have their random moment then everyone stares)

Yaku & Konan- what?

All males- nothing.

Yaku- Time to unfreeze pe- mister cow?

Konan- why mister cow?

Yaku- because I invented the milk ninja who looks like me..and at the time my hair was orange..and ruts thought it looked like Pein…so we called him mister cow…

Konan- ahh….and ya go ahead…..

Itachi- yess!

Yaku- (pushes Pein and Itachi over to the heater and the ice melts so does the mister cow…as its written on the ice)

Pein- COLD! (Clinges to Yaku)

Akatsuki- aww…

Pein & Yaku- (look at each other then separate and start whistling looking away from each other)

Deidara- OHHHHHHHHHHH! YES THANK YOU RUTSUMI Un!

Tobi- Can Tobi sing too?

Deidara- Sure Un.

Tobi & Deidara- RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING KONANA PHONE!!!!!

Yaku- (sighs) nothing like a good inside joke……

Deidara- Yeah Un….. BYE RUTSUMI UN! (Waves)

Yaku- YES! NEW PERSON! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT! I LOVE TO KNOW THAT THERE ARE MORE PEOPLE READING!

From: .2much

the name is akane! wootness i laughed my butt off at Yagami spelled  
backwards... im a gay... as if that's what it says lol that's friggen  
hilarious!  
kisame, ... -glomps and kisses forehead- your so awesome same-kun!  
sasori, sing fergalicious. we all know you can sing.  
deidara, blow kakuzu up if you can catch him.  
hidan, kick kakuzu off that conveniently placed cliff... and can i be your  
best friend? i'll help you burn his money and that stupid turban thingy...  
-kitty pout-  
kakuzu, take off your mask, ya ho!  
zetsu, respond to everythhing tobi says to you with teehee.  
tobi, ask zetsu something!  
entire akatsuki, if you split the word therapist up, don't youget the  
rapist?  
kisame, hidan, you two are so awesome! hidan, ur hot, and kisame, your cool.  
and cute. and funny.

Yaku- Ello Akane!

Kisame- (slight bush at the kiss) I have fan girls? Sweet…. And thank you3

Yaku- Yes you have fangirls! I have a friend that says one day I know that Kisame and I will get married upon a …either moutian or cliff… overlooking the ocean.

Kisame- ahh. That would be pretty.

Sasori- No. Only that one time when I was drunk…

Yaku- (cough) milkshake (cough) …oh and if you haven't watched Akatsuki boyband cosplay look it up on youtube.. its funny..

Sasori- No singing!

Yaku- SING! OR ILL DO WHAT THE TECH CREW DID TO JACK SPARROW AT KATSUCON 13!

Sasori- what?

Yaku- ( starts playing fergalicious)

Sasori- (sighs and sings like three lines) happy?

Yaku- I suppose…. Heh thank you tech….

Deidara- No can do… I mean its against Yaku's rules un.

Yaku- Sorry… I'll let him at some other time.

Hidan- FUCK YES! (Kicks Kakuzu)

Kakuzu- NOOOOOOOOO! (Falling.. grabbing for now unfrozen money that is falling as well)

Hidan- You can be one of my best friends… but why not.. So hell ya. You can.. now if you exscuse me theres money to be burned…and a headress…. (jumps off cliff after Kakuzu.. with a lighter)

Yaku- YES! BURN THE TURBAN AND THE MASK! He looks better without it….

Pein- (scowl)

Konan-…ohhhhhh Pein's jealous.

Pein- Am not.

Yaku- Soo cute. (hug then sits on couch)

Pein- (slight blushyness) random?

Yaku- Yep.

Kakuzu- (while falling and fighting Hidan) NEVER! ( Has a parachute out of nowhere and opens it) You'll never catch me!

Hidan- SHIT! (Falling very fast) SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! ( Slams into the ground and creates a rather deep indent) Ow… (climbs out of hole)

Kakuzu- (all of a sudden wearing sunglasses, now gently floats to the ground undoes parachute and stands there really cool-like)

Hidan- (Runs toward Kakuzu, Who is looking at his watch)

Kakuzu- You'll never catch me… BWAHAHAHAHA!

(A helicopter flies down and drops a ladder which Kakuzu grabs onto as the helicopter flies into the distance)

Hidan- (wearing a tux) Damn he got away…..

Yaku-… Damn this place is amazing.. it goes from school to canyon to random cliffy place with couch… ITS LIKE THE TRAINING GROUNDS UNDER N' CLOGS SHOP!

Zetsu- God fine…

Tobi-… Do you want some cake? (holds out a plate of baked alaska)

Zetsu- (positive half) Tee-hee….

Tobi- Tee.

Zetsu- Tee-hee.

Tobi- Hee.

Zetsu- Tee-Hee.

Tobi- Tee-hee.

Zetsu- Tee-hee.

Tobi- Tee-hee…

Yaku- Enough of that…

Konan- yeah ya do…weird…

Yaku- You're the second person to point that out to me…

Hidan-… fucking strange…

Yaku-..pun?

Hidan- No pun intended.

Yaku- Kay'.

Pein- Noticed.

Yaku- Course ya did…

Pein- Fine I didn't untill now.

Yaku- Thank you.

Pein-….

Hidan- FUCK YEAH!

Yaku-…. (plays I'm too sexy)

Hidan- Not funny…

Yaku- well you said fuck yeah to you being hot… and you never wear a shirt….

Hidan- Jashin…. Fine…

Kisame-… (blushyness) Thanks…

Yaku-.. KISAMES GOT A GIRLFRIEND!

Kisame-.. ( scowl) Yaku'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!

Yaku- Shut it I do not.

Kisame- sure….that's why awhile ago when we pushed you two into a kiss you and Pein blushed…a lot.

Yaku- Shut it…. (turns away from him)

Kisame- I win.

Akatsuki- LE' GASP!

Yaku- What?

Pein- hey Yaku someone won besides you.

Yaku- So?

Hidan-.. she doesn't have a god complex Pein it doesn't matter to her…

Pein-.. shut it…

Yaku- Well good bye!

Tobi- Tee-hee.

Zetsu- Tee-Hee.

Tobi- Tee-hee.

Zetsu- Tee-hee.

Tobi- Tee-hee……

Yaku- Damn they're still at it….umm.. ya bye….


End file.
